


cloud nine

by chaetozakis



Category: TWICE (Band), TWICE - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Single Parents, blind dates, maybe a litrle angst, michaeng, milf!mina, officworker!chaeyoung, smut bcs why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 50,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaetozakis/pseuds/chaetozakis
Summary: chaeyoung thought myoui mina is full surprises. well, she was right, fucking right. especially when she sees something unexpected after the night of their blind date.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 54
Kudos: 332





	1. surprises

**Author's Note:**

> was waiting for someone to write a prompt like this so i wrote it instead. this is probably bad or idk lmao leave some comments! this is probably short like 5 chapters or less.

"I could set you up with someone."

Chaeyoung almost chokes on her water, nearly spitting it out on her senior. It's lunch break and they're currently eating at the company's cafeteria. She takes a deep breath and regains her composure, before speaking. 

"That's great Jeong, but no thanks." 

You see, Chaeyoung has everything she needs in her life. She has a good paying job, a nice apartment in the city, a nice car, good friends and a supportive family. But Jeongyeon begs to differ, hence the drought on her love life. 

This has been an ordeal ever since Chaeyoung broke off a four year relationship with her ex girlfriend, Yeri. The cause of the break up? They just fell out of love with each other. 

Since then, Chaeyoung hasn't been in any serious relationships. Just flings, one night stands, sometimes a friends with benefits thing, but nothing serious enough to call it a relationship. If you ask her why, well she doesn't know either. 

And that's when Jeongyeon enters the scene. Her attempts to set up Chaeyoung with one of her friends always end up with the latter declining and saying no despite her efforts. But she doesn't give up though, she won't stop until Chaeyoung gets whipped again for someone.

"Come on Chaeng," her senior whines, "I know someone who could really be your type."

Chaeyoung ignores her as she continues to eat her lunch instead. She isn't interested on those blind dates because she finds it awkward. She could easily get herself a girl just by swiping right on some dating app. But Jeongyeon is just so persistent sometimes that she just wants to accept it for the sake of her shutting up. 

"Chaengggg," Jeongyeon whines again, "I swear man you're not going to regret this."

"And what makes you say that?" Chaeyoung asks.

"You're doubting me now? Dude just trust me on this!"

With a resigned sigh, the junior drops her spoon and faces her friend, "Fine, who is she?"

"Now we're talking!"Jeongyeon claps her hands in excitement, "She's pretty, like really pretty, but Nayeon is prettier of course," Chaeyoung rolls her eyes playfully with the mention of her friend's wife, "She's rich and famous. She's a former ballerina and she owns a prestigious ballet school that has branches across Seoul, Osaka, Kobe and Tokyo. She's also an Olympic Gold medalist in Gymnastics."

"Wow, she's loaded huh?" Chaeyoung exclaims, "How did you know someone like her?"

"She's Nayeon's friend since high school. She introduced me to her when we were dating back in college," Jeongyeon answers, "You could say, pretty fucking loaded. She owns multiple properties here in Seoul, like penthouses and all that. She even has a big mansion in one of those high security villages. Also she owns a private jet that she uses to fly back and forth to Japan."

The mention of the woman's properties and luxuries made Chaeyoung feel small and insecure. Not that she envied them, she just feels like she isn't suited to go out with this particular woman. She's just Chaeyoung, she's not someone famous and well off to date this woman. She couldn't offer anything to her. 

"She's way too out of my league Jeong," the blonde says, "I'm going to say no to this."

"I'm going to stop you right there," Jeongyeon raises her hand, stopping Chaeyoung to speak further, "She's not the type of person to judge you based on your job or whatever. And who says she's out of your league? You haven't met her yet to find that out."

"What if she doesn't like me?" 

Her senior rolls her eyes, "Again, you haven't met her yet."

Chaeyoung grumbles in defeat, "Alright alright. When is this blind date?"

"I think she's free this Friday," Jeongyeon answers, drumming her fingers on the wooden table as she thinks, "I'll text her later."

The junior only nods, as her mind drifts to the possibilities that may happen on this blind date. It can either go well or go bad. She wonders what does she look like, where does she want to meet, what kind of food does she want to eat or will she even like her. Before she could think of more thoughts, she turns her attention back to Jeongyeon. 

"What's her name? You forgot to mention it." 

"Right, I forgot about that," Jeongyeon chuckles, "Her name is Myoui Mina."

"Myoui Mina," she repeats, saying it like a foreign language she has never spoken before, "Is she Japanese?"

Jeongyeon hums, "Yup. She moved here when she was on high school. Which explains how Nayeon and her are friends."

Chaeyoung nods, "Is there anything else I need to know abour her? Like what she likes? What she dislikes? You know for the date?"

"You're taking this seriously aren't you?" Jeongyeon muses with a teasing grin, Chaeyoung only rolls her eyes in response, "Don't worry too much. You'll do great, just trust yourself on this."

\--------------------

Friday came quickly than what Chaeyoung expected. She's not going to lie though, she looks forward for her blind date with this particular Myoui Mina. She even prepared her outfit days before the date, and she even got her car washed. 

She could count how many times she's surprised today because of her. First, Mina texted her earlier this morning, saying she wants to meet at this bar called Cloud Nine. Chaeyoung was surprised because she thought blind dates were supposed to be on restaurants, not bars. But nonetheless, she agreed to her, restaurants can get too boring anyway. 

What surprised her next is just this evening, she's driving en route to the bar when her GPS directed her to a street full of high class clubs and bars. She could see rich people going in and out of the establishments and luxurious high end cars parked along the street. Chaeyoung thought this bar is just a typical bar along the city, but as soon as she drives through the street, she's damned wrong. 

A large hot pink neon sign welcomes her sight. She looks up to see the words 'CLOUD NINE' with a logo of a woman sitting on a cloud. She jokes to herself that this might be some type of a MILF bar. Chuckling to herself, she drives her car to the parking lot. 

Her Kia looks like a sore thumb sticking out in a lot full of luxurious cars. She could see Bentleys, Dodges, BMWs around, hell she even saw a limousine! Chaeyoung could only wish to own one of those cars.

After parking and getting out of her car, she pulls out her phone from her coat. She reads Mina's message to her again, instructing her to tell the bouncers she's meeting her today so they could guide her inside. After slipping her phone back inside her coat, she straightens her hair and fixes and the creases on her coat. 

She's wearing a white long-sleeved button down shirt, tucked inside her light brown trousers. She tops off the outfit with a matching long coat, and Doc Martens on her feet. She takes a deep breath to calm her nerves, before walking towards the entrance. 

She sees two men standing in front, both sporting matching tuxedos. One of the men eyes her carefully as she approaches them. 

"Good evening, I'm seeing Myoui Mina," she says. 

The man nods, "Miss Son Chaeyoung right? If you don't mind, can we see your ID?"

"Yeah," Chaeyoung gets her wallet from her coat. She opens it and fishes out her ID, giving it to the bouncer. After inspecting it for a few seconds, he gives the card back to her with a small smile. 

"Thank you miss, please follow me inside."

The bouncer opens the door for her, letting her inside. Once she enters, he walks ahead of her to lead her the way. 

What surprised her next is the whole place itself. Blue and silver lights on the ceiling welcome her sight as they walk further inside. The whole place just screams luxury, with the silver chandeliers hanging and expensive interior design. She sees two bar counters on the opposite sides of the bar, and at the center were multiple booths and circular tables filled with... women. In front of the tables and booths is a stage, where a live band is performing jazz music. She thinks she isn't wrong when she joked about this place being a MILF bar. It's just the customers are all women, probably in their thirties or older. There's no sight of customers of the opposite sex, just male bartenders, bouncers and waiters. She suddenly thinks if Mina is a MILF, but she pushes the thought on the back of her mind. (Chaeyoung wouldn't lie, she would find it hot if Mina is because she always had a thing for older women.) 

Her train of thoughts are stopped when the bouncer leads her to a staircase, which were guarded by another two men in tuxedos. The staircase was painted in dark colors, but still have blue and silver lights illuminating the steps. She figured this is a VIP place, because the staircase was guarded and there's a red rope like chain closing the entrance. With one nod from the bouncer who's leading her, the rope is detached and they enter the staircase, going up to the VIP floor. 

The second floor is filled once again with women, but this time there's multiple guards hanging around the corner. Chaeyoung thinks these women are probably movie actresses, singers, politicians, or even the President's wife. Most of them are drinking and chatting, sometimes even smoking. But there's one table that catches her attention. There's a woman with long dark brown hair, facing the stage with a glass of expensive champagne in her hand. 

Which reminds her, she doesn't know what Mina looks like. Chaeyoung could easily go to Google and search her name but she chose not to. If Mina keeps on surprising her, she wants to surprise herself too. As she guesses this woman is probably Mina, the man guides her towards to the table. Her eyes are fixated on her as they walk to her direction. 

"Miss Myoui, Miss Son is here," the man says as soon they arrived. 

"Thank you," Mina says simply, not even bothering to glance at him. The man bows to the both of them, before taking his leave. 

Chaeyoung's eyes scans the woman in front of her. She sits on the leather couch with proper posture and her legs crossed. Her hair cascading down to her shoulders, and her bangs neatly combed. She's wearing a striped blazer, matching her dark short pencil skirt. Chaeyoung raises her eyes to examine the woman's side profile. She has a perfectly sculpted jaw, pointed nose, and luscious lips. Chaeyoung doesn't believe in God, but she would praise and thank him for taking his time on making Mina. 

Before Chaeyoung could do anything, Mina stands up faces her. God, even the way she moves is so graceful. 

"Good evening, I'm Myoui Mina," she introduces with a tight lipped smile, extending her hand for Chaeyoung to shake. The blonde immediately takes her hand, shaking it gently. 

"I'm Son Chaeyoung, it's nice to meet you," she manages to say despite the nervousness creeping on her.

"Chaeyoung," Mina repeats, her name rolling perfectly on her tongue, "It's nice to meet you too."

Chaeyoung frowns a little when Mina releases her hold on her hand, instantly missing the touch of her soft and warm hand. She watches Mina sit back down again, tapping the space beside her. 

"Sit down with me lovely," Mina instructs, "Is champagne okay with you?"

Ignoring the way her stomach flutters when Mina called her lovely, she sits down on the leather couch next to her. But not too close to Mina, she doesn't want to intrude her personal space. 

"It's alright," she answers, eyeing the half empty bottle. Damn, Mina might have drank a lot already. She curses herself silently, she arrived late on her first blind date and it's with a high profile woman. 

'I already fucked up on my first blind date, damn it.'

"I'm sorry if I'm late," Chaeyoung apologizes, watching Mins pour a glass for her, "It seems like you already drank a lot."

"Don't worry lovely, you didn't arrived late. I just drank a lot."

Once again ignoring the flutter in her stomach, she arches an eyebrow at her, "I'm guessing you drink a lot."

Mina smiles, "Not really, just for tonight."

'Just for tonight? What does she mean?' Chaeyoung asks to herself as Mina clinks her glass to her own before drinking. She also takes a sip for herself, and settles comfortably on her seat. 

"Jeongyeon told me a lot of things about you," Mina says after a beat of silence, her eyes watching the live band performing. 

"Good things I hope."

"All good things, don't worry lovely," Mina assures, leaning her back to couch, "How did you meet Jeongyeon by the way?"

"She's the head of the finance department in the company I'm working on," Chaeyoung answers, pouring herself another glass of champagne, "When I got the job as their financial analyst, Jeongyeon showed me around and helped me to adjust. Aside from being my senior, she became my friend too." 

"You must be smart then, getting a job like that."

Chaeyoung shakes her head, "I don't really see myself as smart. I just know my way around things and I just do my job right."

"You're adorable," Mina giggles, tilting her head to the side, "And humble too. But I beg to differ lovely, I think you're smart."

Good thing the floor wasn't well lit, because if it was Mina could already see the blush on Chaeyoung's cheeks. The blonde hides her smile by drinking her glass, taking a large sip. 

"Thanks," Chaeyoung smiles, "Is this your first time going on a date like this?"

"Would you be surprised if it is?"

The Korean shakes her head in response, giving her an assuring grin, "I'm not surprised at all, don't worry. It's my first time too."

With that revelation, Mina arches an eyebrow at her, "Is that so? Tell me, what made Son Chaeyoung go to blind dates?" 

Chaeyoung notices how Mina scoots closer to her, their thighs almost touching, "Ever since I broke up with my girlfriend, Jeongyeon has been trying to set me up with her friends but I always decline."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I guess it's not just my thing" Chaeyoung shrugs, "But I thought, why not give it a shot? Just for experience and for Jeongyeon to shut up."

Mina laughs, which made Chaeyoung's heart beat faster and smile.

"How about you?"

"I figure Jeongyeon told you about my work?" Mina asks, to which Chaeyoung nods in response, "Good. It's been a while since I went to dates because I'm always busy with work. Handling international branches of your own ballet school can get really hectic, plus I'm planning to expand my business. Like putting more branches on other countries." 

"Which countries? If it's okay to ask."

"It's alright lovely," Mina assures, "If you ask me, I want to put branches in France, Italy, Canada, New Zealand and Australia. But the board wants me to focus on Asian countries first before expanding to another continent. It makes sense though, I'm just making an excuse so I can fly out to Europe."

Chaeyoung chuckles at the way Mina starts rambling. It's cute, she thinks. 

"Anyways, my friends including Jeongyeon has been doing the same thing too. They want me to," Mina raises her fingers, gesturing a quotation sign, "let loose and have time for myself. So here I am, letting loose if that's what they call it."

Chaeyoung isn't surprised at the reason why Mina is here going on a blind date. She pegged Mina to be the workaholic woman, considering her work and business. But hearing it came from her makes her want to ask more questions and converse about it, in short, she's interested. 

"Since we talked about my work," Mina shifts to another topic, "What do you do as a financial analyst?"

And just like that, the two fall into a comfortable conversation about everything. Chaeyoung talked about her job, her life, the current status of Korea's economy and the company she's working for. Same as Mina, she talked about more her job, her past experiences about being a ballerina and an olympic gymnast, and her business. They exchange stories from their childhood and teenage years. Cringing from their embarrassment stories and laughing about it. 

Chaeyoung find Mina really comfortable to talk to. She notices how she's so at ease with her, and she's glad Mina feels this way with her. She didn't know if it was the alcohol that made Mina let loose (she thinks it is) or it's just her being herself. 

After what seemed like an hour and two bottles of expensive champagne, Chaeyoung could already see how Mina is buzzed from the alcohol. She giggles more and sometimes get flirty, which Chaeyoung finds cute. At this kind of events, Chaeyoung is glad that she has a high tolerance on alcohol. 

The live band finished performing and the both of them clapped their hands from their seat. While another band is preparing to perform, she feels Mina shift on her seat. 

"Chaeyoung?" Mina calls, her voice deep and husky, that it sends waves of electricity on the blonde's spine.

"Hmm?" the blonde turns around to face Mina, but she's shocked to see Mina leaning closely to her. 

'Holy mother of fucking fuck!' 

With their close proximity, Chaeyoung could see how Mina's brown onyx eyes are staring intensely at her. She suddenly feels warm just from the gaze she's giving her. Her eyes trace down from Mina's eyes to her nose, to the beauty marks on her face, down to her red luscious lips. 

"Y-yeah?" Chaeyoung stutters, which she mentally curses herself for. She matches Mina's intense gaze with her own eyes. 

She feels Mina's fingers running up and down to her thigh, making Chaeyoung widen her eyes in surprise. Before she could react, she feels another set of fingers are touching her neck. Mina trails them down to Chaeyoung's throat down to her chest, and stops to the clothed part. She smirks as she sees Chaeyoung gripping the glass tightly like it's about to break. Her other hand turned into a fist, her knuckles almost turning white. 

Now it suddenly made sense why Mina is drinking so much, she wants to get some liquid courage and it's working on Chaeyoung.

Disoriented and slowly getting aroused, Chaeyoung plays in Mina's little game. As the brunette continues to trace fingers on her thigh with her other hand holding her nape, Chaeyoung leans in closer to her. Her free hand slowly reaches to Mina's waist, resting her hand just above her ass. 

"How about we spice things up a little?" Mina suggests with a very sultry tone. Her fingers now tracing Chaeyoung's inner thigh. The blonde suppresses a groan when Mina 'accidentally' touches her clothed core, making the brunette smirk. 

Chaeyoung gets her back by squeezing her ass, eliciting a yelp from the woman. Satisfied with the action, she squeezes again, this time a little more firm to deliver a message. 

"I would love that, Miss Myoui."

Chaeyoung suddenly wonders if blind dates always end up like this. 

With that being said, Mina grabs Chaeyoung's glass of champagne and drinks it down in one gulp. The blonde girl only gawks at her, finding the action very hot. 

"Did you bring a car?" Mina suddenly asks, grabbing her purse from the couch. Chaeyoung nods at her, suddenly losing her vocabulary.

"Give me your keys, you're coming with me."

The way Mina says it with an authoritative tone fuels the growing desire inside of Chaeyoung. Doing what she is told, she gives Mina her keys and the next thing she knows is she's being pulled outside of the bar. 

The sight of a black limousine parked outside of the bar welcomes their sight. Right beside of the vehicle is a man wearing a uniform, he immediately straightens his posture when he saw Mina.

"Miss Myoui-"

"Take us home and drive fast," Mina instructs hastilty, "Here are her keys, park it outside the mansion tomorrow." 

The man didn't have time to reply when Mina pushes Chaeyoung inside the vehicle. He seems fazed with the way his boss acted, but shrugged it off. 

Chaeyoung's back hit the leather cushions of the limousine's seat. She didn't have the chance to react when Mina slams the door close, immediately sitting on her lap and kissing her hungrily. 

The blonde is stunned for good two seconds before kissing her with the same hunger and intensity. It blows her mind how quick everything happened. One moment she's having drinks with Myoui Mina, now she's kissing her like her life depended on it.

Mina tastes like strawberries and champagne and Chaeyoung couldn't get enough of it. Her lips are soft and it moves firmly against hers. She swipes her tongue across the brunette's lower lip, making her gasp. Chaeyoung took the opportunity to taste her mouth and explore it with her tongue, as Mina grasps her nape pulling her closer. 

When Mina catches Chaeyoung's lower lip between her teeth and tugs it, the blonde's mind blank. Fueling her arousal and desire for the brunette more, like a flame growing bigger every second.

If you told Chaeyoung she would be kissing Mina at the end of the date, she would laugh at you and think you're insane. Because she couldn't quite believe what is happening. 

Mina suddenly pulls away from the kiss, with her chest heaving as she leans her forehead with Chaeyoung's. She pulls away so abruptly from the kiss that Chaeyoung chased after her lips, making her smirk. 

The blonde stares at the woman sitting in front of her. Her eyes are dilated, lips parted, hair messy and she's panting. Good Lord, Myoui Mina was indeed a sight to see. 

"Wow," Mina breathes out, still gasping for air. 

Chaeyoung cups Mina's cheek, pulling her close for a short kiss, "Yeah, wow." 

Their silent moment of staring is interrupted when the vehicle stops in front of Mina's mansion. The brunette runs her hand across her locks, attempting to fix her hair before opening the door, pulling Chaeyoung outside with her. 

Chaeyoung almost stumbles on the stairs with how fast Mina is pulling her. She didn't mind at all, because she understood Mina's desire. Once they enter the bedroom, Mina pins her against the wall, kissing her again. This time, she's kissing Chaeyoung gently but firmly. 

The brunette's hands shrugs off Chaeyoung's coat, then grips her collar to pull her closer. While the latter unbuttons Mina's blazer, leaving her with only a black bralette and her skirt.

Chaeyoung wouldn't lie, she likes the way Mina is leading and dominating her. But not tonight, because she's a woman in a mission right now. 

Chaeyoung pushes their bodies off the door, as they stumble towards the bed with their bodies still intertwined. She breaks the kiss to gently shove Mina on the bed, but the brunette stops her. 

"Wait," Mina says breathlessly, pushing Chaeyoung off her lap. The blonde gives her a confused look as she watches her reach down to her shoes. Chaeyoung chuckles when she realizes Mina is removing her white pair of Louboutin pumps, carefully setting them aside. 

"Sorry, it's the latest pair from the new collection," Mina says sheepishly. Chaeyoung shrugs it off as she easily slips her feet off from her Doc Martens, placing it beside Mina's red bottoms. 

"Don't sweat it," Chaeyoung hovers over Mina, "Now where were we?"

She answers her own question by pushing Mina down to the matress, leaning down to kiss her once again. As they kiss, the Japanese let her fingers work through the buttons of Chaeyoung's shirt. The latter smoothly undresses her shirt, throwing it to the side. She positions her knees in between Mina's left thigh, while her hands are on the sides of Mina's head. 

Breaking the kiss once again, she trails open mouthed kiss to Mina's jaw down to her neck. The Japanese groans softly at the every contact of Chaeyoung's lips to her skin. She takes the time to run her hands to the blonde's tattooed arms, flat toned stomach and to her back. 

She gasps loudly when Chaeyoung sucks on her pulse point. Making her back arch, as she grips on the blonde's shoulders tightly. Suddenly, the need to reciprocate and taste her comes through in her body like waves. Despite being in a haze of arousal, she tries to push Chaeyoung off her and flip their positions. 

But oh boy, Chaeyoung wasn't having it. 

Grabbing both of her wrists, Chaeyoung pins it above her head. She smirks at her before leaning close to her again, her hot breath touching her ears. 

"Let me take care of you tonight, Miss Myoui."

Mina feels a jolt of electricity course down through her core. She doesn't know why, but maybe it's the way Chaeyoung addresses with so much politeness mixed with mischief that makes her more aroused. Or it's the way someone finally wants to make her feel good, or both. Either way, Mina loves how Chaeyoung is doing wonders on her body, and she haven't even started yet. 

The Japanese didn't refuse, she wanted Chaeyoung to take over her body so bad. So she let herself lay down on the bed, as the blonde continues leaving kisses on her heated skin.

She gasps once again when Chaeyoung starts sucking and licking on her clavicle. Mina digs her nails on Chaeyoung's shoulder, pulling her body close to hers. She sees her smirk to herself, tracing the new hickey with her tongue. Mina would be having a lot of trouble covering it up tomorrow, but her mind is so foggy with lust to care about it. 

The blonde's exploratory hands reach around the Japanese's back to unhook her bralette. With one smooth move of her fingers, she unhooks the piece of clothing and tossing it on the side. 

Chaeyoung gives one last kiss to Mina's collarbone before raising her upper body to take a good look of Mina. The sight of Mina, hair pushed to the side, lips swollen, and half naked is just so beautiful and sexy to her. Probably the most beautiful thing she had even seen in her whole life. Adding to the sight is multiple bruises and hickeys along her neck down to her collarbone. Chaeyoung observes it like it's her own masterpiece. 

"Take a picture, it lasts longer," Mina teases. 

"For real? I can?" Chaeyoung asks with wide eyes. 

Mina rolls her eyes, "As long as it's for your eyes only."

The brunette is expecting Chaeyoung to reply with something funny, but instead the blonde dips down and takes a nipple on her mouth. It elicits a loud moan from Mina, as she tangles her hands on platinum blonde hair. She releases another moan when Chaeyoung curls her tongue around the nipple while her free hand massages her other breast. 

Just as she thought she's having too much pleasure with Chaeyoung's tongue and fingers doing works on her breasts. She gasps when Chaeyoung's thigh comes in contact with her clothed core, slowly grinding against it. The blonde smirks when she could feel Mina's wetness from her thigh. 

"Chaeyoung," Mina calls breathlessly, bucking her hips forward to get some relief. 

"Hmm?" she hums from sucking the nipple, continuing her ministrations. 

"Please."

Chaeyoung gives one last suck to the nipple, while her fingers playfully tweaks the other. It made Mina shudder with pleasure, the growing heat in core getting more unbearable. 

As she starts to trail kisses lower, she notices the traces of stretch marks on Mina's waist. The brunette notices it and tries to cover it up with her hands, but Chaeyoung didn't let her. She holds Mina's hands, then she proceeds to pepper kisses all over Mina's marks. 

"You're wonderful, Mina."

The brunette could tear up right there if it wasn't for their compromising position and the heat growing in her core. But nonetheless, she feels warm and loved just by the small gesture Chaeyoung made. 

After that, she grants Mina's wishes by unzipping the tight pencil skirt. She slips it off from her with an agonizingly slow pace, making Mina whine needily. Chuckling to herself, she removes the clothing and throws it on the floor. 

And there before her eyes is Mina's black lace underwear, totally drenched in her wetness. She hooks two fingers on the waistband before looking up to Mina, asking for permission. The brunette answers her by bucking her hips forward and whining with so much need. Permission asked and granted, she slips off the last piece of clothing from her body.

Mina grips the sheets under her when she feels Chaeyoung's hot breath on her core. She couldn't wait any longer and wants Chaeyoung to do the job now. But it looks like the blonde has another thing in mind. Just as she thought Chaeyoung is going straight to the job, the blonde swerves to the side and starts kissing her inner thigh. 

She knows she's teasing her, and she's not having any of it. She's about to whine again, but instead she moans loudly when Chaeyoung sucks and bites the skin in her inner thigh. 

"Patience is a virtue Miss Myoui. Didn't you guys learn that in ballet?" 

Before Mina could think of a snarky reply, Chaeyoung starts to lick her hot, slick folds. She groans in pleasure, her other hand gripping the blonde locks tightly and pushing her closely to her core. 

"Fuck," Mina throws her head back when Chaeyoung licks a long stripe of her clit, then proceeding to suck on it. Her head is spinning from pleasure and lust, that she couldn't even focus on anything but Chaeyoung's tongue.

Continuing her actions on Mina's clit, she slowly inserts her middle finger inside. It elicits another loud moan on Mina, as she slowly and carefully thrusts it so she could adjust. She inserts another finger, and starts to pump into her with a faster pace but also gentle. 

Mina closes her eyes tightly, the pleasure hitting on her like waves. She swears she could see stars with Chaeyoung's skillful fingers and tongue working on her core. She feels like she's on cloud nine, high from the bliss the blonde is giving her. 

"Mina."

She opens her eyes and sees Chaeyoung, hovering on her. Her lips and chin are wet, most probably from her own wetness. She leans upwards to capture her lips, getting to taste herself from Chaeyoung's tongue. 

She moans in her mouth when Chaeyoung inserts another finger, with her thumb adding pressure to her clit. She could feels her legs quivering in pleasure, and she knows she's nearly on the edge. 

Chaeyoung could feel Mina is close when her walls start to tighten around her fingers. She pulls away to take a good look at her, studying her face as she fastens her pace more. 

Mina drags her nails down to Chaeyoung's back when she feels three fingers curling up inside her, making her cling into Chaeyoung and sputter incoherent words.

"Chaeyoung."

The feeling of Chaeyoung's fingers inside her and the pressure bulding in her stomach makes it unbearable for Mina to stay put. She couldn't take it much longer, like she's a bomb waiting to explode. Waiting for something to set her off and burst. 

As if Chaeyoung could read her mind, the blonde kisses her forehead and gazes at her, "Come for me, Miss Myoui." 

And just like that, Mina sets off. 

She screams, not caring if anyone could hear her. Her back and hips arching upwards as she releases her orgasm, clawing Chaeyoung's back. Chaeyoung pulls their bodies closer to hold on to Mina, who's body is quivering from the release. 

As Mina slowly comes down from her high, she lays her back to the mattress. She pulls her fingers out and sees it's drenched in Mina's juices. She makes a show of licking and sucking her fingers to clean it off. Leaving Mina wide eyed with the teasing.

Chaeyoung breathes out a contented sigh, before lying down next to Mina. The brunette appears to still be on a haze, as she stares into ceiling. The blonde leans on her, elbow propping on the side to support her weight. She fixes Mina's bangs, which are damp from her sweat. She presses another kiss on her forehead, next to her nose, and lastly to her lips. 

"You're beautiful Mina, did I tell you that earlier?" Chaeyoung asks, trailing her fingers down to Mina's clavicle. 

"Yeah, even without saying it I know how you stared me at the bar earlier."

Chaeyoung laughs, she was too obvious after all. 

"You're amazing Chaeng," Mina says, her chest still heaving, "Probably the best sex I've ever had."

"Yeah?"

Mina answers her by pushing her shoulder down to the mattress, swinging her leg over Chaeyoung's waist. She hears the blonde let out a surprised yelp, as she sits on her waist. 

"It's my turn, lovely," Mina purrs over her lips, sending shivers down to Chaeyoung's spine. The blonde lays down on the mattress, letting Mina dominate her tonight. 

She knows this is going to be a long night. 

\------------------

The sound of a door closing wakes Chaeyoung up from her sleep. She rubs her eyes from the remaining sleep in her system before sitting up. The cold air of the room send goosebumps through skin, reminding her she is naked and have nothing covering her but satin sheets. 

She opens her eyes, taking in her surroundings and realizing this isn't her room. She panics for one second, wondering where is she and how the fuck did she end up here. It takes her another second to realize what happened last night, and who she went home with. 

Myoui Mina.

A blush immediately creeps into her face as the she replays the events happened last night. They met up on a bar, had drinks, talked, flirted, teased each other, made out in Mina's limousine then had countless rounds of sex, taking turns to pleasure one another. 

It dawns into her that they just had their blind date last night, aka their first meeting, yet it ends up with this. 

She shouldn't be making it as a big deal because she has done this before, but it's different this time. She just had sex with Myoui Mina, THE Myoui Mina. 

She can't help but think about Mina. How Mina made her stomach flutter last night, how Mina made her laugh and smile at her, how she made Mina laugh as well, how Mina was so buzzed by the alcohol that she got flirty, how Mina kissed her like there was no tomorrow, how Mina touched her and set her on fire, and how Mina held her close when they sleep. Thoughts empty, head full of Myoui Mina.

But her thoughts are invaded by one question, is this just a one time thing? Just thinking of it made Chaeyoung's heart sink, that she could physically feel it in her chest. Before she could further get into her thoughts and hurt herself, she shakes it off her mind and examines Mina's bedroom for distraction instead. 

Mina's bedroom is like one of those bedrooms in a five star hotel, the only difference is the room is more personal. From Chaeyoung's left is the bathroom, to her right is a vanity table filled with various make up. In front of the bed is a couch with two single chairs facing a 72 inch flat screen TV. Beside the television setup is two white double doors with gold doorknobs. She figures this is Mina's walk in closet, and she wonders how many pairs of Louboutin does she own. 

'Probably a hundred,' she jokes, still in awe on how insanely rich Mina is. 

"Good morning, you're finally awake."

Chaeyoung whips her head to the side, and aees Mina coming out from the bathroom. She's wearing a white bathrobe that hugs her figure nicely, and a towel wrapped around her wet hair. She grins when she catches the pinkish marks on Mina's neck, down to the exposed front of her collarbone. 

"Good morning Miss Myoui, I supposed you had a great nights sleep?" she teases, earning a playful eye roll from the brunette. She watches Mina walk around the room, slightly limping. She frowns, did she had an accident?

"Are you..okay?" Chaeyoung asks, voice lacing with concern, "You're limping."

Mina smiles at the concern the other girl is showing, as she sits in front of her vanity mirror, "I'm alright lovely. Just woke up feeling sore, and my legs are like jelly right now."

"Oh," Chaeyoung blushes furiously, tearing her gaze away from Mina, "I-I'm sorry?" 

The four walls of the bedroom is filled with Mina's loud laugh, bouncing of the concrete walls that sound like music to Chaeyoung's ears. Despite feeling embarrassed, she can't help but grin at the sight of Mina simply laughing, with her gums and teeth in full display. 

"Lovely, why are you sorry? Are you sorry that you fucked my brains out?"

Chaeyoung wonders how the hell does a profanity sound so elegant when Mina says it? At this point, she thinks that Mina's elegance is something she's born with. 

"No! I mean," the blonde scratches her nape, finding the right words, "Not like that. I just feel bad because you're limping."

"Don't be sorry," Mina dismisses, squeezing a bottle of concealer in her palm, then applying it to her neck, "Be proud of yourself because being sore means you did an amazing job."

Chaeyoung is more embarrassed then she was five seconds ago. She buries her head in her palms, muterring incoherent words. Mina only laughs, deciding it's time to stop the embarrassing the younger woman. 

"I've asked the maids to cook breakfast by the way," Mina shifts on to another topic, which Chaeyoung is grateful for, "Would you join me for breakfast lovely?"

"Yeah sure, of course," she answers without passing a beat. 

"Good," Mina stands up snd heads to the white double doors, opening it, "You can take a shower by the way. There's a clean towel, soap and shampoo there. Your clothes are on the edge of the bed."

Chaeyoung looks on the edge and sees her clothes neatly folded, and her coat hung on a coat rack. She feels warmth spreading across her chest, feeling grateful that Mina is doing these things to her despite knowing her less than 24 hours. 

Maybe this isn't just a one time thing. 

"Hey Mina?" Chaeyoung calls out. 

"Yeah?" 

"Thank you."

Before Mina enters her walk in closet, she turns around and walks toward Chaeyoung. Once she gets close to her, she leans closer snd gives the blonde a short kiss. 

"You're welcome lovely," she smiles, "Now take a shower, you smell like sex."

It's Chaeyoung's turn to laugh loudly. as she watches Mina walk away with her hips slightly swaying. She shakes her head, this woman is such a tease. 

Minutes later, Chaeyoung is already dressed up on her clothes from last night. She grabs her phone from her coat and turns it on. She sees multiple notifications, mostly from her social media accounts, some work emails and personal messages. She sees a text from Jeongyeon, asking how the date went. It was sent five minutes ago, when she was still dressing up. She makes a mental note to call her senior later, before grabbing her coat and leaving Mina's bedroom.

If Mina is insanely rich, then her mansion is insanely huge. Chaeyoung had to stop walking every second to observe the interior designing. Good thing she's good with directions because getting lost in a mansion is definitely not the best moment to happen right now, especially when she's hungry. She steps down from the stairs and arrives on the foyer. She sees multiple frames hung on the wall and picture frames set on top of the drawers. 

As she walks closer to the frames, she sees it's Mina's certificates from the Olympics. There are also pictures from her young days, wearing her ballerina costume snd performing her gymnastics routine. It brings a smile on Chaeyoung's lips, Mina is still so beautiful as she was young.

A line of picture frames catch her attention, which were pictures of a baby. She takes a closer look at it. The baby looks a lot like Mina, as she guesses this is her. But the pictures look recent, based from the color gradient of it. Chaeyoung has an eye for photography, which makes her easy to differentiate old photos to new ones. She sees a timestomp on the lower right portion of the picture, leaning closer to read it. 

'08-08-2016'

"Four years ago," she mutters, "If this is four years ago, then whose photo is this?"

Chaeyoung is startled when she hears small footsteps coming from the stairs. She turns around and sees four year old kid, running towards her. 

"Mommy!" she exclaims excitedly, but the excited expression on her face turns into a confused one when she sees her. 

'Mommy? What-'

Before Chaeyoung could even react or say anything, a familiar voice behind her speaks. Chaeyoung turns around and sees Mina, wearing a white flowing dress.

"Minju?" Mina calls. At the sight of her mother, Minju runs toward her with her arms open. Like a reflex, Mina opens her arms and carries Minju, giving her a hug. 

Chaeyoung confusingly looks to Mina, then to Minju, then to the baby pictures on the drawers. 

Then it suddenly dawns into her. The bar, the stretch marks, the picture frames, the resemblance. 

Holy fucking shit.

Mina has a daughter?


	2. talks, revelations and routines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What would you do if he comes back? Will you let him in Minju's life?" 
> 
> Without even thinking about it, Mina already knows the answer. 
> 
> "No, I wouldn't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! i'm really thankful and happy for your comments! you guys inspired me so here's chapter 2, which i wrote immediately after posting chap 1. crazy because i have never got this so invested and motivated in writing haha. in this fic, samo is married and their daughter is tzuyu. i read a fic with the same dynamic so i said why not make tzuyu as their daughter? so here's chapter 2, enjoy!

Breakfast with Chaeyoung and Minju went great than what Mina expected. Props to Minju who kept telling stories about her sleepover with Tzuyu, her aunt Sana and her aunt Momo, which avoids any awkward silence. To Mina's surprise, Chaeyoung conversed and interacted with her daughter really well. Giving her the conclusion that Chaeyoung is good with kids. 

But in Mina's case, she can't help but feel awkward and nervous. 

First, she thought her daughter is coming home before lunch. Prior to what Momo said, they'll bring her home on the said time. But she didn't receive any text or call from the couple about dropping Minju earlier. She reminds herself to give the Japanese couple a call later. 

Second, not that she's keeping Minju away from Chaeyoung, it's just she's afraid of what the younger woman thinks. During the four years of raising Minju, she received a lot of unpleasant comments of netizens about her being a single parent. She could have brushed it off away, but it affected her a lot. To the point she became very conscious about herself, her being mom, and to the public eye. She's also worried about Minju receiving the same hurtful comments. She's too young to figure how cruel the world is to single parents and possibly to herself.

The way Chaeyoung reacted earlier on the encounter haunts her mind. The blonde was stunned that she was even rooted on her position. Her face was unreadable for good two seconds, until Mina snapped her out of the trance to introduce Minju. 

Now, the two are bonding over their same interest in strawberries(?). Apparently, the maids made Minju's favorite strawberry pancakes, and Chaeyoung was ecstatic about it. 

Mina smiles, despite the worries that she's currently thinking. She's worried that Chaeyoung will change her mind about her, and judge her. She's also worried about Minju, because the kid is slowly getting attached to someone she knew twenty minutes ago. She doesn't want Minju to be attached to someone who will probably leave. 

She doesn't want her daughter to go through the same pain she felt. 

After breakfast, Mina joins Chaeyoung and Minju watch an episode of Totally Spies on her living room. Which they, surprisingly, bond over as well. She smiles when the two discussed their favorite character. Chaeyoung's favorite is Sam, while Minju's favorite is Alex.

She should be happy, that Chaeyoung is getting along well with her. But she doesn't know if her relationship with the blonde will progress after this. She doesn't want Minju to hold on to the idea of Chaeyoung being close to her, when she will probably leave eventually. 

So Mina made up her mind, as she stands up and approaches them. 

"Minju honey," Mina calls, her daughter immediately turns around to her mom, "Can I borrow Chaeyoung for a second? I need to talk to her."

Her daughter nods happily, while Chaeyoung shots her a confused look. 

"Sure mommy! But don't take too long, Chaengie says this is her favorite episode."

Mina arches an eyebrow at the nickname, she figures Minju really likes her, "Of couse baby, we'll be quick. Chaeyoung?"

Chaeyoung immediately gets the message, as she stands up from the couch. She pats Minju's head, saying she'll be back before following Mina outside. 

They silently walk outside, heading to gardens. Chaeyoung has no idea what's going to happen, but she's definitely worried and nervous for some reason. She decides to look around the plants and flowers to distract her instead. Whatever Mina wants to talk about, it looks serious.

There's something bugging Mina, and she could sense it. She noticed how she was silent during breakfast, and she only talked when Minju asked her about something. It's different from how she acted earlier this morning. There's clearly a shift in her mood, and she wonders what is it. 

The cobblestone path leads them to a gazebo on the center of the garden. Chaeyoung finds the place lovely, almost looking like a scene in a Studio Ghibli film. 

Mina sits down on one of the cushioned arm chairs, with Chaeyoung taking a seat next to her. They sit there in silence, waiting for one of them to speak. 

The brunette fiddles on ring placed on her index finger, "I see you're already close to Minju."

"Yeah," Chaeyoung answers gladly, "She's an adorable kid. I can see where she got it from."

Mina rolls her eyes, ignoring the blush creeping on her face. The audacity of Chaeyoung to flirt with her when they're about to talk something serious.

"I get that a lot," Mina replies. She takes a deep breath beforing fully turning to face Chaeyoung. 'Here goes nothing,' she says to herself. "Aren't you suppose to judge me?" 

"Judge you? For what?" Chaeyoung looks at her questioningly, voice lacing with confusion. 

"I don't know? For being a single parent?" 

The blonde gives her another unreadable look, causing her to look away. She bites her lower lip, maybe this is it. Maybe Chaeyoung will judge her now, maybe the date is a wrong idea, maybe sleeping with her is another wrong idea, maybe–

"Mina, I think there's nothing to judge you for."

Or maybe, she's just over thinking things. 

"To be honest, there's nothing wrong about being a single mom, or a single parent in general. You guys are amazing and I have so much respect to you. I'm sincerely saying that because I was raised only by my mom. And I saw how much she worked hard just to raise me."

Mina glances back at Chaeyoung, and examines her face to see if she was just saying it because she's pitying her. But all she could see in the blonde's face is sincerity. 

"If you think I'm going to judge you because of societal standards or rules, well fuck the society. Who gives a fuck about what they think? I don't. They just put unrealistic standards on people that it affects how someone chooses to live. I don't give a shit about it."

Mina chuckles at how Chaeyoung curses when she's serious. It's also funny how her duality instantly changes when she talks to her. 

"Is this why you're quiet earlier at breakfast?" Chaeyoung asks. Mina nods, Chaeyoung was very observant after all. 

"Yes," Mina pauses, gathering her thoughts, "I was just afraid on how you'll react, that's why I didn't tell you about Minju. I guess I'm just over thinking things again." 

The blonde only nods at her, gesturing her to go on.

"I'm just being careful on the people I let in Minju's life, and also mine. I'm afraid because when people found out I have Minju, they suddenly leave. I don't want Minju to go through that too. Like when she gets attached to them and they leave, she'll wonder where they will go."

There's so much weight in Mina's words that Chaeyoung wonders who hurt her so much, and who left her. But she thinks it's too early to ask questions, so she only listens. 

"That's why last night was my first blind date. Aside from work, I have Minju. Even If I have a lot of people working for me here that could take care of her, I wanted to personally raise her. I want to be physically, emotionally and mentally present for her. I gave up on relationships because I'm alright with having Minju by my side. With her, we could go through anything."

"Few days ago, Nayeon suggested that I should go to a blind date. I declined because, as I said I'm alright with having my daughter. I don't need anyone else. But they insisted, and that's when Sana and Momo suggested they look after Minju while I was away. I thought that it doesn't hurt to try right? So I did, I tried."

Realizing she rambled, Mina awkwardly laughs to ease the atmosphere, "I'm sorry I said too much."

Chaeyoung holds her hand, squeezing it, "It's alright. I don't mind hearing these things from you." 

Mina smiles at her gratefully, "Thank you, Chaeyoung."

The blonde smiles back, before they become silent again. The atmosphere is lighter and comfortable, with both of their hands intertwined. 

"I can't help but ask something," Chaeyoung says. Mina nods at her, telling her to go on, "So uh, where do we go from here?"

"Do you still want to see me?" Mina asks instead. She wants to know first before they can decide. But deep inaide, she knows they're on the same page. She just wants confirmation coming from the younger woman. 

"Yeah, of course," Chaeyoung answers without hesitation, "I want to give us a shot." 

"That settles it then, lovely," Mina replies, rubbing her thumb on Chaeyoung's palm, "You should take me out on a proper date soon."

"Are you free this week?"

"I'm not sure," Mina shrugs, "I'll check my schedule first, then let's set a date."

"Alright Miss Myoui," Chaeyoung raises Mina's hand and kisses her knuckles, making the brunette blush, "You know, we better go back to Minju. My favorite episode of Totally Spies might end soon."

Mina laughs, nodding her head in response. 

They walk back inside the mansion with hands intertwined. Chaeyoung would swing their hands every second, making Mina laugh at her. She didn't know the blonde can get really childish sometimes. 

"I also need to go home by the way," Chaeyoung says as they enter the living room, "You know, I got work to check on."

Mina nods understandingly, "No worries. Your car keys are on the foyer, text me when you get home okay?"

Chaeyoung hums in response, "Sure thing."

Hearing both of their voices, Minju jumps off from the couch and runs towards them with a pout, "Mommy why did you take so long?"

Removing her hand from Chaeyoung's, Mina scoops up her daughter and carries her, "Sorry baby, we have a lot to talk about. She has to leave soon too."

The kid pouts more, "But she missed her favorite episode."

"Sorry kiddo, I really have to go," Chaeyoung smiles apologetically, "I'll watch it with you next time."

"Promise?" Minju holds out her small pinky finger. Chaeyoung immediately wraps her pinky finger with hers, grinning widely. 

"Promise."

Mina smiles at the interaction, then she turns to Chaeyoung, "Do you want me to walk you out?"

"Nah no need, I'll manage."

"If you say so, text me okay?"

Chaeyoung nods in response, she's about to lean in to press a kiss to Mina's cheek but she realizes she's carrying Minju. She settles on giving her a smile and a quick goodbye before leaving. 

While driving on her way home, Chaeyoung couldn't help but think about what happened to Minju's father. (Or Mina's ex, if they were in a relationship before) From the way Mina talked earlier, she could say this man hurt and scarred her a lot. Just the mere thought of him coming back to Mina's life left a bad taste in her mouth. 

Chaeyoung sighs, Mina didn't deserve to go through all this. 

\--------------

"Soooooo," Sana leans on the kitchen island with both of her elbows propped, "How did the date go?" 

The Japanese couple visited her this afternoon, bringing Tzuyu along. Minju was so excited to see Tzuyu, like they didn't meet each other last night. The Japanese trio sit together on the kitchen island, while the kids are playing in the living room. 

"It went well," Mina simply replies, taking a bite of her Tiramisu cake that Momo bought. 

"How well?" Momo asks, "Come on Mitang, we want full details." 

"Hold on, what's her name again?" Sana questions, "It starts something with a Chae right? Chaemin? Chaeryeong? Chaewon? Or Chae–"

"Chaeyoung, it's Chaeyoung."

"Right Chaeyoung!" Sana claps her hands excitingly, "Now please tell us about the date and about Chaeyoung." 

Mina sighs, she knows there's no way she could escape her friends when they're interrogating her like this. She sets down her fork and crossing her arms over the marble island. 

"We met up on the bar Sana suggested," Mina begins, "Cloud Nine? Yeah I think that's The name."

Momo stares at her incredulously, "There's no way you actually met her up in there. Mina that's a MILF bar!"

"So what?" Sana interjects, "Mina is actually a MILF." 

"MILF? What does that mean?"

Momo groans in her seat, pinching the bridge of her nose, "MILF means an attractive old woman who has children. It means Mother I'd Like to Fuck."

"Oh," Mina exclaims, still confused, "Is that a good thing?"

"Anyways!" Sana cuts her Momo off, before her wife can say that it is a bad thing, "What happens next?"

"We drank and got to know each other. You know the usual stuff," Mina shrugs, "She's actually working under Jeongyeon's department, which explains how they're close."

"Then we.." Mina trails off, not being sure if she would include the 'other part' of the date, "We drank a lot, actually."

"Then?" Momo prods, nodding at her continue. 

"We.." Mina clears her throat, "slept together."

A beat of silence passed, then Mina hears the sound of Sana and Momo cheering. It causes her to blush, as she buries her face into her hands. 

"Now we want more details! Who made the first move?"

Mina groans, "Me."

Sana triumphantly smiles, "Who topped?"

"Her at first, we took turns. Can we please–"

"Last question! How many rounds did you guys last?"

Mina blushes harder, further burying her face in her palms, "I don't know, I don't remember."

That causes the Japanese couple cheer again, making Mina more embarrassed. She thinks that this is her karma for embarrassing Chaeyoung earlier this morning. 

"Nayeon has to pay up."

Mina raises her head from her hands, "Please don't tell me you guys had a bet on me." 

"Well we did," Momo confirms, "The Yoo couple is treating us lunch this week."

"You guys are unbelievable," Mina groans, but the couple ignores her, "After that happened, she met Minju and ate breakfast together."

"Hold up," Sana raises her hand to stop Mina from talking, her face suddenly turning serious, "She met Minju?"

"Yeah. Remember you guys dropped her off earlier right? We just finished preparing when Minju arrived. It's funny because she looked so shocked when she saw her."

"How did she react when you told her about Minju?" Momo asks. Mina suddenly smiles at the nemory of Chaeyoung and her daughter hanging out earlier this morning. 

"She took it really well," the brunette answers, "Minju really likes her because they bonded over strawberries and Totally Spies, which I'm very surprised at. We talked earlier before she left. I asked her if she was going to judge me or anything, but she said, 'judge you? for what?'"

Mina leans back into her seat, a daydreaming look casted on her face, "She went on a whole explanation saying fuck the society and fuck the rules. She also said that she doesn't care about what other people think about me. She thinks I'm amazing and she has so much respect for me."

"Wow," Momo exclaims, "I like her already."

"Same!" Sana agrees, "So are you going to continue dating?"

Mina nods, "We talked about it too. We both wanted to continue it so, yeah. We're going on a date this week, but that depends on my schedule." 

"I'm going to call Jihyo and tell her to clear your schedules for this week," Sana says jokingly, earning a chuckle from her wife and her friend. 

"Thanks guys, for looking out for Minju last night and for supporting me."

"Anything, as long as it makes you happy Mitang," Momo smiles, "You should call Nayeon later and thank them too."

Mina nods, "Yeah, I better do that."

A minute of silence passes the trio, basking into the comfort it brings. Mina's mind drift into the possible events that may happen next week. She considered Sana's suggestion of calling Jihyo and cancelling her schedules. But she remembered that they have a few important meetings next week. Oh well, maybe work can wait. 

"By the way," Sana begins, "I was wondering if Minju asked about him already." 

Mina confusingly looks at her friend, "Who?" 

"Sana, not this time," Momo whispers to her wife. But Mina hears it, growing more confused. 

"No, what is it?" Mina asks again. The couple share a look, and Momo sighs disapprovingly. Mina hears Sana say something along the lines of "it's bound to happen," before facing her. 

"I was just thinking if Minju asked about her dad."

"Oh," Mina frowns, "She haven't, why?"

Sana shrugs, "Nothing. I was just wondering about it since she's four, you know."

Momo sighs, "Satang–"

"No, it's alright," Mina cuts her off, before they got into an argument. The couple fights once in a blue moon, and the reason of their fights is always about Mina. She completely understands because Momo and Sana care about her in different ways. But she's a grown woman now, they don't have to worry about her all time.

"To think of it, I think Minju doesn't notice it yet," Mina explains, "Or maybe she does. I don't know, she hasn't told me anything."

"If she asks about it, what would you say?" Sana asks, growing concerned. 

"I.." Mina trails off, choosing the right words to say, "I'll tell her that her dad isn't around, he left us."

"Isn't that a bit too harsh on her?" Momo speaks up for the first time, "She may be too young to understand, Mina."

"Is it harsh?" Mina sighs, "I don't know Momo. I'd rather tell her that than feed her lies. When she grows up and found out her dad isn't around, she'll be mad at me for lying. I don't want her to hate me."

Sana nods in agreement, "If that time comes, just say it in simple words for her to understand."

Mina just hums in response, letting silence take over them again. From the kitchen, they can clearly hear Tzuyu's and Minju's giggles from the living room. It brings a small smile to her lips, Minju really makes her happy.

"Last question," this time, Momo is the one who asks. Mina gestures her to go on, while she stares at the ceiling. 

"What would you do if he comes back? Will you let him in Minju's life?" 

Without even thinking about it, Mina already knows the answer. 

"No, I wouldn't."

\--------------

For the next few weeks, Mina and Chaeyoung fell into a comfortable routine. They would have meals together, have date nights and spend time with Minju. Since Mina has a more busy schedule than Chaeyoung, the younger always waits for Mina's texts and invites to eat together. She could easily leave her work since she always finishes her tasks in time. Just one text from Mina, you'll see her running away from her office desk. 

Sex is out of the equation though. Mina decides that it's better to build a relationship that is emotionally and mentally open, not just with the sexual stuff. She was actually afraid to open it up with Chaeyoung, but the younger assured her that she'll listen. So they talked about it over dinner. At the end, Chaeyoung agreed with Mina's sentiments to keep sex out of the equation until they have made things official. 

That's the thing that Mina likes the most about Chaeyoung. Conversations with her are easy and comfortable because she listens and gives her own input. She doesn't have to worry about how will she react to it because she knows Chaeyoung will listen first before anything else, unlike her previous relationship where she's worried about how would her partner react which causes her to not open up at all. Communicating with Chaeyoung is so much easier, and she's very much grateful about it.

They always talk about their day, like those random stories during work, some work gossip Chaeyoung accidentally eavesdropped on, Mina's annoyance to the board, how Minju is doing on daycare or anything at all. 

But Mina haven't told Chaeyoung about her past yet since she isn't ready. She's just grateful the younger woman doesn't ask about it, or forcing her to tell her about it. 

Their friends are really delighted to found out they're dating. Especially the Yoo couple who came up with the idea of setting them up. There's never a day that Jeongyeon teases Chaeyoung about finally being 'whipped' with someone, and Nayeon teasing Mina about the same thing.

Now, it's almost two months since their blind date. Their dating relationship is going smoothly, and bonus part is Minju adores Chaeyoung a lot. Whenever the mother and daughter duo go out and spend time together, Minju always asks where Chaeyoung is. Mina jokes about being jealous because it feels like Chaeyoung is the mother not her.

Mina is currently on another meeting with the board about the expansion. She checks her wristwatch and sees that she has one hour before picking up Minju from daycare. She frowns at the thought that she can't pick her up today like she always does. 

"Jihyo," Mina whispers, leaning her chair to her assistant's, "What time do you think this meeting will end?"

"I think this won't end until 3:30," Jihyo answers, making Mina frown more, "Is it about picking up Minju? I can call your driver to pick her up."

"No, don't. I'll just ask someone to pick her up," the brunette declines, grabbing her phone from the conference table. She already knows someone who could pick up Minju.

Meanwhile, Chaeyoung lazily scrolls down on her laptop. She has nothing to do, which means she has the next remaining hours at work as free time. She has done everything, re-checking reports, sending it to Jeongyeon and doing another report again. 

"Dahyun, I'm bored," Chaeyoung complains to her office mate slash bro. The blue haired girl swivels her chair to face her.

"And? Am I supposed to do anything about it?" 

The blonde rolls her eyes, "Such a meanie."

"You know I noticed something," Dahyun says, facing her laptop again, "Ever since you're dating Mina, you've been finishing all your work so you can leave early and see her." 

"I've heard that already from Jeongyeon, Seulgi and Lisa." 

"But my point still stands," Dahyun replies, "Is it hard dating her? You know since she's a high profile person and all that."

Chaeyoung shakes her head, "Not really. There's no paparazzis following us when we go out. The only problem is people staring and giving us looks because they know her."

"Be careful bro, one day you'll see your face in Naver when Dispatch exposes your relationship with Mina."

Before Chaeyoung could ask what or who the fuck Dispatch is, her phone beeps. It takes her a few seconds before typing a quick reply. She stands up and fixes her belongings and then pushing her chair on her table. 

"I'm off, Mina asked me to pick up Minju."

"And there she goes," Dahyun chuckles, she looks up to see her bro already running to the elevator. Like perfect timing, Seulgi and Lisa walks by her cubicle, immediately noticing the empty space beside her. 

"She got booty call at this hour?" Seulgi asks, "Damn I wish."

"We ALL wish," Lisa exclaims while slinging an arm around Seulgi's shoulders, "Wait, is it really a booty call?"

"She's picking up Mina's daughter," Dahyun answers, "Didn't know she is into MILFS."

"Dude, same."

After putting her backpack on the backseat, Chaeyoung gets in her car and starts the engine. She inputs the daycare's location before driving away from their company's parking lot. 

The blonde knows Mina always picks Minju up from her daycare. This is actually the first time she won't be able to pick her daughter up due to work. Chaeyoung assumes that she's probably getting busy due to the ballet school's expansion.

After a twenty minute drive, Chaeyoung arrives to her destination. The daycare is in a small building painted in red. From outside, she could see the kids playing around inside the rooms. Checking her wristwatch, it tells her that she has fifteen minutes before Minju's classes are over. 

She walks inside and spots a line of plastic chairs right in front of a classroom. Taking a seat on one of the plastic yellow chairs, she takes her phone out and texts Mina to inform her she's here. Thinking that she's busy with the meeting, she puts her phone back on her pocket not waiting for a reply. 

The waiting room slowly gets filled by parents, and Chaeyoung feels uneasy with the new environment she's in. She kind of regrets arriving earlier, but at the same time she doesn't want Minju to wait if her classes ended than usual. 

"Chaeyoung? Is that you?"

Chaeyoung looks up to see a lilac haired woman, staring back at her. It took her a few seconds to recognize the girl standing in front of her. 

"Rosie? Oh my god, it's you!" Chaeyoung stands up and gives the taller woman a hug, which was reciprocated, "You're back!"

"Yeah, I'm back," Rosie pulls out from the embrace, smiling widely, "It's been a while isn't it?"

Out of all the places, she reunites with her high school bestfriend, Rosie or Park Chaeyoung on a daycare center. They're very well known back in high school as the artsy duo. Apart from sharing the same name, they share the same trait of having talent in arts. They were inseparable, and everyone in high school were convinced that they were attached to the hip. But unfortunately, Rosie moved back to Melbourne to continue her studies there. Thanks to technology, they still kept in touch and messaged each other from time to time. 

"Yeah, it's been like eight years," Chaeyoung replies as she gestures to Rosie to sit beside her, "A pretty long time." 

"Damn, a pretty long time indeed," Rosie agrees, "What are you doing in a daycare anyway? No offense but this is the place where I least expected you to be."

Chaeyoung laughs, "None taken, because I could say the same about you. I'm here to pick up Minju."

"Minju?" Rosie repeats with an incredulous look on her face, "Myoui Minju? Myoui Mina's daughter? Are you related to her?"

Chaeyoung laughs again at the barrage of questions she's receiving, it looks like Rosie hasn't changed a little bit. 

"Yeah, that's her," she confirms, "I'm not really related to her. I'm.. dating her mom."

"No shit? You're dating her?" Rosie exclaims.

"Yeah, no shit," the blonde chuckles at her best friend's shocked face, "That shocking huh?"

"Really shocking to be honest," Rosie replies, "How and when? Jesus, I left Seoul for years then I come back to my best friend dating an Olympic gold medalist and a famous ballerina." 

"Let's just say we have mutual friends and they set us up each other for a blind date," Chaeyoung answers, "How about you? What are you doing in a daycare center?"

"My friend Hyeri asked me to volunteer for the kids since they need more people here. My bar exam is next year and I have nothing else to do so I volunteered."

Chaeyoung smiles at her. If there's something that Rosé likes aside from art, it's kids and law. It's not surprising since she came from a family of lawyers. They've always talked about their dream jobs back when they're students. Rosie would be a lawyer and Chaeyoung would be a financial analyst. Now that they're slowly accomplishing their dreams, she suddenly feels nostalgic. 

"That's cool! That means you'll be here until the end of the year?" 

"Yup," Rosie answers, "You know, we should catch up and hang out."

"Yeah, I'd love that Rosie," Chaeyoung agrees. Their conversation is cut short when they hear the bell ring, signalling the end of the classes. 

"That's my cue to go assist the kids," Rosie stands up from her seat, "Do you want me to walk you to Minju's class?"

Chaeyoung nods, as they start to walk through the rooms. They stop in front of a classroom where kids are currently packing up their bags. She could see Minju putting her box of crayons inside her Star Wars: Clone Wars themed backpack. With one last goodbye and promise to Rosie that they'll catch up and hang out soon, the lilac haired girl proceeds to her job while Chaeyoung waits outside of the room. She smiles as she watches the kids form a line, with Minju following diligently from behind. They leave the room one by one, with their parents guiding them. When it's Minju's turn, she instantly brightens up to the sight of Chaeyoung as she runs up to her. 

"Hey kiddo," Chaeyoung greets as she carries and hugs her, "How's class today?" 

"It's awesome! We played outside the playground and colored our drawings," Minju answers enthusiastically, but her smile falters when she keeps looking around like she's looking for someone, "Where's Mommy?"

"She's still in work kiddo, hold on let me get that," Chaeyoung sets down Minju and takes her bag off before slinging it to her shoulders, she takes her hand and they start to walk outside, "She's stuck in a meeting that's why she couldn't pick you up."

Minju pouts, "But will I see her at home?"

"Yup, she'll be home don't worry," Chaeyoung assures, "Is it okay that I picked you up today?" 

"It's okay," the kid nods then tugging her hand, "Can we get ice cream?" 

The blonde chuckles at the sight of Minju pouting and doing her puppy eyes trick. If Mina couldn't resist it, she couldn't too. Nowadays, Chaeyoung is the main victim of Minju's puppy eye trick. Believe it or not, this is one of those traits Minju got from Mina. 

"Alright kiddo," Chaeyoung says, walking to a different path that leads them to a nearby convenience store. As they enter, Minju immediately runs to the freezers of ice creams on the back of the store. The blonde just chuckles and follows her to the back. 

"Chaengie I can't see," Minju complains with another pout. Chaeyoung laughs as she carries the four year old on her hip. 

"Do you want strawberry or do you want something else?" 

Minju scans the frozen treats from the freezer. It takes her a few seconds to choose as she points to the white pack of ice cream, "I want this one Chaengie."

Chaeyoung opens the freezer and pulls out the treat, showing it to the four year old, "You want vanilla?"

"Yes, that is mommy's favorite!"

Chaeyoung smiles and puts her down, "Alright, let's go pay for it."

"You're not buying ice cream too?" Minju asks as she walks towards to the counter, with Chaeyoung beside her. 

The blonde shakes her head and gets her wallet from her pocket, "I'm driving kiddo. Next time I'll buy something for the both of us when Mommy is with us."

"Okay!"

After paying up, Minju happily eats her ice cream as they walk back to the parking lot. When they reached to her car, Chaeyoung secures the seat belt on Minju on the back seat. She even brings out Minju's pink towel from her backpack just in case she spills the ice cream. She ruffles her hair before going to the driver's side, starting the engine. 

Halfway through the ride, Minju tells her stories about the kids on her daycare. She tells about Chaeyeon, her seatmate and their shared interests in drawing. She then tells her about Yeji and Hyunjin, the twins who plays soccer during playtime. She also tells her about her other three friends, Jisu, Ae-ra and Yuna. From Minju's stories, Chaeyoung could tell she's a social butterfly. 

"Yeji and Hyunjin invited me to play soccer with them earlier! It was fun kicking the ball and they said we'll play again tomorrow!"

Chaeyoung grins from the driver's seat, "That's great kiddo. I used to be a soccer player before too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was my highschool's midfielder back then," Chaeyoung tells, reminiscing her old days, "I was supposed to play for the soccer team in college, but I got injured."

"What happened?"

"I kind of broke my foot, and I decided I won't be playing again after that happened. I'm scared to get injured again because it might get worse." 

Minju frowns, "That's sad. But if you weren't hurt before, would you play again?" 

"Of course," Chaeyoung nods, "I loved soccer. But sometimes, you have to give up for the things you love." 

"Can I play soccer with you?" Minju asks, "Do you think I can be a soccer player?"

"Yes we can play soccer, but let's ask permission to mommy first," Chaeyoung answers, "And you can also be a soccer player kiddo, but of course, we need to ask mommy first." 

"Mommy says I can be anything I want if I don't want to be a ballerina like her. So I think she'll say yes."

"You don't want to be a ballerina?"

Minju shakes her head, "I don't. Their clothes are too tight and ugly."

Chaeyoung laughs as she takes a turn when she sees the Myoui estate on the corner, "You do you kiddo, your mommy and I will support you on everything." 

The large black gates open when they arrive, Chaeyoung gives a quick thank you and smile to the guards. She drives through the short driveway, semi circling around the built in fountain. She stops the car right in front of the large white double doors.

After getting off the car with Minju beside her, the maids greet them. The duo greet back with a wide smile before going inside. 

"Mommy I'm home!" Minju yells from the foyer. Upon hearing her daughter's voice, Mina emerges from the living room, still in her work clothes. 

Chaeyoung's jaw drops at the sight of Mina, wearing her all white pantsuit and her hair tied up in a high ponytail. It emphasizes her facial features, especially her sharp jawline. She doesn't know if it's her or Mina is getting more beautiful everyday. 

She snaps out of her trance when Mina clears her throat, making her smile sheepishly. She just caught gawking at her in front of Minju. Great, just great. 

"I played with Yeji and Hyunjin again today," Minju tells her mom, "And Chaengie told me she used to play soccer before!"

Mina glances at her, "You did?"

"Yeah, just back in high school," Chaeyoung answers, "Minju told me she wants to be a soccer player."

"I want to be a player just like Chaengie!"

Mina chuckles and ruffles Minju's hair, "Sure thing baby. How about you get changed and let's talk about it over dinner?" 

"Okay!" Minju answers and runs through the stars. 

"Careful!" Mina yells, she then turns to Chaeyoung and presses a kiss on her cheek, "Thanks for picking up Minju today. The board is annoying me with these meetings."

Chaeyoung chuckles, "No problem. You look gorgeous, by the way."

Mina rolls her eyes, "Like it isn't obvious with the way you're gawking at me earlier."

"Just letting you know just in case you didn't get the memo," Chaeyoung teases, leaning closer to Mina so she could whisper to her, "I'll let you boss me around with those clothes babe." 

Mina pushes Chaeyoung off, as her cheeks start warming up, "You're such an ass."

The blonde laughs, very satisfied with the older woman's reaction. She follows her to the dining room, wrapping an arm around her waist. 

Dinner went smoothly and happily. With the exchange of stories led by the energetic Minju and Chaeyoung who matches her energy really well. Mina would only sit back and watch them argue about anything and she would laugh at their antics. Chaeyoung's childish side really comes out when she's with Minju. 

After dinner and watching some episodes of Star Wars: Clone Wars, which Minju insisted, the four year old slept halfway to it. Mina tucked her in and went back to the living room. She sees Chaeyoung on her phone, checking her work emails then pocketing it. 

"I need to go," the blonde smiles sadly, "We have a meeting with the executives tomorrow at 9, and they need me there."

Mina pouts, "Already? Is it really important?"

Chaeyoung chuckles, the Myouis and their pouts are so irresistible for her. But not this time, "It's really important babe. I'll stay the night tomorrow to make up for it."

The brunette scoots closer to Chaeyoung, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, "Promise?"

Chaeyoung brings her hand up to hold Mina's cheek, she smiles at the way the brunette leans on to her touch, "Promise." 

They didn't know who leaned in first, because all they know next is that their lips are touching and tasting each other. A short kiss turned into a hot make out session. Chaeyoung was stunned when Mina licked her bottom lip, leaving her no choice to grant her access. 

"If this.." Chaeyoung pants, "is your way of making me stay tonight then it's working."

Mina bats her eyelashes innocently, "I did not think of it that way."

The blonde chuckles, then leans in to kiss her chastely, "Sorry, I really need to go."

"Fine," Mina stands up, pulling Chaeyoung with her, "Come on, I'll walk you out."

Even if she's disappointed that Chaeyoung wouldn't stay the night like she usually does, Mina is happy that she got to spend time with her and Minju. It felt like coming home to her. 

Or maybe, this is really what home is to her now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if there's so errors i probably overlooked them lol i proofread this thrice though.


	3. not yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaeyoung raises her head from her palms before slowly nodding, "Right, right. You have a point. I need to stop over thinking, I need to relax, I need to–"
> 
> "Breathe, Chaeyoung. You need to breathe," Jeongyeon can't help but let out an amused laugh at her junior, "You've been rambling non stop and now you're over thinking. Everything is going to be fine, relax."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is probably boring, but here i present to you chapter 3! someone commented that they're worried that this will become very angsty. dw, it won't be. just a bit because i, myself, hate angst.

It's been four months since their blind date, and Chaeyoung and Mina's routine is still the same. Well there might be a few changes since Mina has been more busy with work. Instead of the brunette picking up Minju from daycare, Chaeyoung takes that role from Mina. Minju doesn't mind since she could see her Chaengie everyday, and they could eat dinner together when they get home. 

Nothing much changed in their daily routine except that. Chaeyoung wouldn't say it out loud, but she likes it a lot. According to Rosie, who's very much into astrology, Tauruses like having routines and doing it consistently. Which explains how Chaeyoung–an April 23 Taurus, likes routines and likes consistency.

Speaking of Rosie, she's thankful of the lilac haired girl's presence every time she goes to the daycare. They have been hanging out more since their reunion. She's glad Rosie is there to keep her company in case she gets really bored on waiting for Minju.

"You're telling me you guys aren't official yet?" Rosie exclaims, "I have never seen a very domestic couple in their four months of dating except you guys." 

"It's not like I don't have plans for us to be official," Chaeyoung shrugs, "Well actually, I haven't really thought about it."

Rosie shots her a 'are you serious' look before sighing, "I feel like there's something wrong. Is there something stopping you from making it official?"

"Nothing. It's just we're taking it really slow and careful," Chaeyoung answers, "You know since Minju is getting involved with our relationship, I understand that Mina wants to take things slow. I think she wants to be sure of us because she wants to see how I act as a potential partner and parent. That's how I see."

Rosie nods understandingly, as she drums her fingers on the plastic yellow chairs. Chaeyoung knows this is her habit whenever she's thinking about something deeply. 

"That makes sense considering what happened before."

Chaeyoung raises an eyebrow at her, "Did you know about it?"

"I only remember seeing a few Naver articles when it happened," Rosie recalls, taking her phone out in the process, "Hold on, let's search about it. It's okay with you right?"

Chaeyoung thinks this isn't right, because she could just wait for Mina to tell her about it instead of looking over articles about her. But she also think that a few articles won't hurt. So she nods, as Rosie starts typing out the keywords 'Myoui Mina' and 'boyfriend'.

The search results show a handful of articles. Rosie taps a finger on one, and the headline shows 'Myoui Mina and long time boyfriend just called it quits'. There's no name of the guy, or even a picture of him. Looks like his identity is very well protected. 

"How did they found out she's in a relationship before?" Chaeyoung frowns, suddenly fearing about the privacy of their relationship, "This is invasion of privacy!"

"To Korean medias, there's no such thing as privacy Chaeng," Rosie says as she reads the article carefully, "You think there's no one following you guys, but trust me, there is." 

Chaeyoung stays silent after hearing this. She's fearing this because Korea isn't really accepting when it comes to same sex couples. Not that she cares about what they think, she's afraid of the backlash Mina will receive and probably Minju too. Mina told her about the awful things she got when the media found out about her pregnancy and her being a single parent. She didn't want them to go through that all over again. 

"It says that they broke up after three years of being together," Rosie tells, snapping Chaeyoung out from her trance, "But no reason why though. It also says he's allegedly the father of Mina's child."

"So they broke up during Mina's pregnancy?" 

"Yeah."

"What an asshole," Chaeyoung mutters under her breath. 

The two best friends are silent after that. Rosie keeps on reading articles while Chaeyoung stares at the classroom opposite of the chairs, watching kids play inside the room. She sighs, her worries starting to grow. 

"You're thinking too much."

"What?" Chaeyoung whips her head to her best friend, the action was so fast that she could actually break her neck. 

"I said, you're thinking too much," Rosie repeats, tapping her forehead with her fingers. 

"How did you know?"

"Duh, I'm your best friend since high school! I know what expressions you make when you're thinking. Your brows are furrowed, you're frowning, you're quiet and you're sighing." 

Chaeyoung stays silent again, sometimes she forgets Rosie knows her really well. 

"So, penny for your thoughts?" 

Chaeyoung breathes out a puff of air, "I'm just worried."

"About?"

"About Mina and Minju," Chaeyoung continues, "You know this country is really conservative. When the news come out of us dating, it's going to take a toll on both Mina and Minju. I don't want Mina to go through what she went through before, and I don't want Minju to be affected by it too."

"I think you shouldn't be worried about it," Rosie says, making Chaeyoung look at her in disbelief. Before the blonde says anything, Rosie raises her hand up, telling her she isn't finished. 

"Before, Mina only has her friends, family and Minju. She has to be strong because Minju needs her, which probably explains why it took a toll on her. It's mentally exhausting to be strong all the time when you really want to break. But now, if ever that shit happens again, you're there. Meaning she won't deal with it alone because you're there, you guys will deal it together."

Chaeyoung nods at her. Between the two of them, Rosie is wiser when it comes to these situations. The older girl would always knock sense into her stubborn brain whenever the younger girl has problems.

"You guys have like a strong connection between each other since you communicate with each other well. This," Rosie gestures with finger, moving it to her and towards to the group of parents in the waiting room, "is nothing to you. You guys can get through anything. If that happens, it's like a small bump on the road." 

"What if it's a fucking sinkhole?" 

Rosie rolls her eyes, "Whether it's a bump, a fucking sinkhole or a damn crack on the road, you guys will get through it."

Chaeyoung stifles a laugh when some parents glare at them. They forgot this isn't an appropriate place to curse when there's children around. 

"Yeah, I guess you're right." 

"I'm always right," Rosie says, eliciting an scoff from her friend, "While you're at it, make things official too."

The blonde fiddles on her phone. Pressing the power button, she sees her lockscreen which is a picture of her, Mina and Minju. It's one of the photos they took together while they're having one of their strolls in the park. She smiles at the photo and the events of that day. Rosie is right, whatever the universe throws them, they'll get it through because they're together. Fuck what they think, right? 

"Yeah, I'll do it. I'll ask her to be mine officially."

\----------------

Making things official in a relationship is actually a big step to make, because you're putting a label on your relationship. It's like clarifying to people that you are together, and telling the world that you are a couple. Just the thought of it makes Chaeyoung giddy with happiness. In the four months of dating, she knows this relationship is different but a good kind of different. It's different because she could actually see them being together in the future. This is something she didn't see in her past relationships. Her relationship with Mina is by the far the strongest and the happiest she has ever been. 

The day after the talk with Rosie, she made up her mind. She's going to ask Mina to be with her officially. She had a plan laid out in her mind, but she doesn't know when, where and how will she do it. 

After a meeting with the whole finance department, Jeongyeon asked her to meet her inside her office. Following her senior's orders, she knocks on the glass door thrice, before letting herself go inside.

"What's up boss?" Chaeyoung greets, slumping down on the leather couch opposite of Jeongyeon's desk. The senior removes her glasses, as she closes her laptop. 

"We got the ultrasound results today," her senior tells her, a big smile forming in her face, "We found out what gender it is!"

"What? Oh my god Jeongyeon!" Chaeyoung stands up to give her a hug. The older woman stands up from her seat and hugs her as well, "Congratulations bro! So what's the gender?"

Jeongyeon pulls back from the hug and grins at her, "And that's for you to find out on Saturday."

Chaeyoung remains on her standing position, while her senior goes back to her desk, resuming her work, "What? What do you mean?"

"We're doing a gender reveal party on Saturday dummy," Jeongyeon answers, "You, Mina, Minju are invited." 

"Is that a thing now?" the blonde asks confusingly. 

"Yeah it's a thing now, a lot of couples do it. Nayeon suggested we do it, but before I say anything she looked at me dead in the eye and said 'Don't you dare say no, we only got to do this once or twice!' So I said yes because she got a point."

Chaeyoung laughs at the senior's imitation of her wife. She could imagine the scene playing out in her head. If she was there, she would laugh her ass off.

"Who are the other people invited?"

Jeongyeon hums, "Sana and Momo, they're Mina's friends and their daughter Tzuyu. Jihyo is also invited and Dahyun. I invited Seulgi and Lisa but they declined because they have to do stuff on the weekend. Lisa has to find a new apartment while Seulgi has to visit her parents." 

Chaeyoung nods at her senior. Nayeon is already five months pregnant, and they've been all waiting for the baby. She remembered that she had a bet with Seulgi, Lisa and Dahyun about the gender of the baby. If it's a boy, Seulgi and Lisa will treat them lunch for two weeks. If it's a girl she and Dahyun will treat them lunch for the same time period. 

"Speaking of, how are you and Mina?" Jeongyeon asks. 

"We're fine, doing good as always. Mina has been quite busy these days so I'm now picking Minju up from daycare."

"Which explains why you leave work early?" Jeongyeon raises a brow at her accusingly. 

"Yeah," Chaeyoung nods sheepishly, "By the way, I have something to ask you."

"Hmm?"

The blonde scratches her nape, "I-uh, I want me and Mina to be official."

Her senior raises her head to look at her in the eye, "Wait, you guys aren't official yet? I thought you're already together."

"No," Chaeyoung shakes her head, "We're still dating."

"Oh," Jeongyeon exclaims, "What's your question?"

"I already have a plan in my mind. The questions are where, when and how will I ask her."

Chaeyoung sees her senior nod to her words, "Let me hear your plan first."

"I thought of picking her up from her office and have dinner together. Since we always talk about stuff when we eat, I plan to ask her over dinner. But it's different because you know, I want it to be a romantic dinner for two."

"Where do you think Mina wants to have dinner?"

"Most of the time we eat at home because both of us are too lazy to go out to restaurants."

"When do you think she's free?" 

"She's free everyday after work. But we don't stay up late except Fridays because we have the weekends to rest." 

Jeongyeon hums as she reclines to her seat, her hands are placed on her lap while she's thinking, "Have you guys tried to eat outside? At the gazebo? Me, Nayeon, Sana and Momo went and ate there for brunch one time. It was a nice sight because there were flowers and plants all over the place, I wonder how it looks like at night."

With that, Chaeyoung got the last piece of her plan. She shots up from her seat, surprising her senior. She starts to pace inside the office as she does a run down about plan. 

"That's it! I'll have to pick her up from her office, lead her to the gazebo where the food is already set and then ask her over dinner. It's nice because it's a change of location from our usual dinners in the dining room! I could also ask the gardeners to design the gardens for that night too."

"Chaeyoung, please stop pacing it's making me dizzy," Jeongyeon half scolds. The younger immediately stops from pacing, muttering a quick apology, "That's a good idea Chaeng, I think she'll love it."

"Yeah, I think she'll love it too. But it won't happen this Friday because I don't have enough time to prepare. Next week Friday for sure. I should talk to maids today when I get home, but I have to make sure Mina doesn't—"

Chaeyoung stops in the middle of her rambling, that confuses Jeongyeon. The younger's once excited face has fallen into a blank look, a deep frown etched on her lips. The older grows concerned, she was just rambling seconds ago now she's awfully quiet. 

"Chaeyoung, is everything okay?"

The blonde buries her face in her palms, "What if she doesn't want to be with me officially?" Her words become incoherent because of her hands, that Jeongyeon doesn't understand any of it. 

"Can you repeat that? I'm afraid I didn't understand."

"I said, what if she doesn't want to be with me officially," Chaeyoung repeats more clearly. After those words came out from her mouth, she hears Jeongyeon scoffing. 

"Chaeyoung you're a smart kid, but you can be really dumb sometimes," Jeongyeon says, "If she doesn't want to be with you then you guys wouldn't be dating for months now and she wouldn't be letting you get close to Minju. If she doesn't like you, you're automatically out from her and Minju's life. But that isn't the case, you're still in their lives now."

Chaeyoung raises her head from her palms before slowly nodding, "Right, right. You have a point. I need to stop over thinking, I need to relax, I need to–"

"Breathe, Chaeyoung. You need to breathe," Jeongyeon can't help but let out an amused laugh at her junior, "You've been rambling non stop and now you're over thinking. Everything is going to be fine, relax."

"Right, right. Relax. I need to relax," Chaeyoung takes a deep breath, then exhales. She leans on the couch, suddenly feeling tired of pacing back and forth on her senior's office. 

"You and Mina are so similar yet so different in ways," Jeongyeon notes, "Both of you like to over think situations." 

Before Chaeyoung replies, her phone rings from her pocket. She pulls it out and sees a reminding popping out on her screen. It's her daily reminder to pick up Minju from daycare. 

"I got to go, I'm going to pick up Minju," Chaeyoung announces, stretching her back as it made popping sounds. 

"Alright, see you tomorrow," Jeongyeon bids, but as soon as she looks up, Chaeyoung is already out of the door. She chuckles to herself, the Myouis really did something to her friend. 

\--------------

Chaeyoung arrives at the daycare, she's three minutes late because of the agonizing traffic. As soon as she enters the building, she sees Rosie and Minju waiting for her. She gives a quick thank you to Rosie for looking out for Minju, then she heads back to her car. 

The first few minutes of the drive were quiet. Chaeyoung looks at the rearview mirror and sees Minju staring aimlessly at the windows. Her eyes are a bit droopy, and she's yawning every few minutes. 

"Are you sleepy kiddo?" Chaeyoung asks from the driver's seat, lowering the volume of the radio. Minju nods as she rubs her eyes with her small hand. 

"Chaeyeon played with us today, we run around the playground."

The blonde chuckles, now this explains why the four year old is sleepy. She's tired from playing all day. 

"Don't worry kiddo. As soon as we get home, we'll eat dinner with Mommy and you'll sleep after that. How does that sound?"

Instead of getting an answer from the kid, she gets asked by a surprising question. Very surprising that she almost bumped into another car. 

"Are you and Mommy together?" 

"Uh," Chaeyoung trails off as she thinks of appropriate words to reply, "We're not together yet kiddo. We're dating."

She sees Minju's confused face from the mirror, "What's dating?" 

"It's a stage in building a relationship where you're still getting to know each other." 

"How does it work Chaengie?"

"Uh.." Chaeyoung taps her fingers on the leather steering wheel, "Relationships are like.. building legos! Yeah, legos. You and Mommy love legos right?"

Minju nods from the backseat, she looks interested at the mention of legos. It's one of her shared hobbies with Mina. They could spend hours building legos over anything else.

"Building legos are like building relationships. The dating part, where you get to know each other is like organizing the lego pieces. You get to know where part this piece belongs to, like getting to know what are your shared interests. When you're done organizing them and you decide to build it, it's like figuring out you want them and you want to build a relationship with them. When you're already together, that's when you build the pieces. Both of you put effort on building your relationship. You couldn't build it on your own because that isn't a relationship, it requires both people to work on it. When you decide to get married, that's when you finish building the legos. Because marriage is the last stage in the relationship. But that doesn't mean you stop building it. When you finish a lego set, you can add some additional designs right? That's like marriage too. Because you can continue building the relationship for it to strengthen and for it to last longer." 

Chaeyoung looks back at Minju in the mirror, and she sees the four year old looking more confused than ever. She chuckles to herself, maybe comparing it to legos is a wrong idea. 

"You'll understand when you grow a little older kiddo."

"You're not my other mommy right?"

"Not yet kiddo," Chaeyoung smiles apologetically, "Not yet. Me and your mommy are not together yet for me to be your other mommy."

"Ohhhh," Minju exclaims, "But can you be my other mommy?" 

"If your mommy wants me to be, then I will."

"Okay," Minju resumes from staring outside the window. Chaeyoung sighs quietly, Minju is actually smarter than she thinks. She wonders if she already figured out about her dad. 

\------------------

Chaeyoung sits on the edge of Mina's bed, waiting for her to come out from her walk in closet. The older woman wants to ask Chaeyoung's opinion for her choice of clothes. Today is the Yoo couple's gender reveal party and they told them to wear anything casual. The blonde decides to go with a simple black shirt, jeans and sneakers. She even brought a leather jacket just in case it gets cold. 

"Is this okay?" Mina asks, walking out from the closet. Chaeyoung's jaw drops at the sight of the brunette wearing a black fitting dress that ends below her knees. She's wearing a pearl necklace around her neck, and a pair of sandals. She didn't know how long she's staring at her, but she's snapped out from her staring when she heard Mina clear her throat and giggle.

"I-uh," Chaeyoung stammers, "You look amazing not gonna lie. But is it too... fancy? No offense but you look like you're going to Seoul Fashion Week instead of a gender reveal party."

Mina chuckles, "None taken. You're right, this is too fancy for a gender reveal party." 

She comes back a few minutes later, wearing a white Balenciaga shirt tucked inside her acid wash jeans and Gucci sneakers. "How about this?" 

"Perfect," Chaeyoung smiles, "Not that I'm saying you don't look good on your previous outfit though."

"I know Chaeng," Mina says with a small smile, grabbing her Louis Vuitton purse by her vanity table, "I'll save that outfit next time."

Expect the unexpected as they say, Chaeyoung gasps when Mina sits on her lap. It made Mina giggle, shooting her a teasing grin. But her grin fades away when leans in to the younger woman, capturing her lips.

She drops her purse on the bed as her hands move up to Chaeyoung's face. She pulls her closer as their bodies slowly lay down on the mattress. She tugs Chaeyoung's bottom lip with her teeth, earning a yelp from the woman under her. 

"So this is how you say thank you?" Chaeyoung asks breathlessly, "Because if it is, I wouldn't mind coming here every morning to help you choose your outfits if I'm going to be thanked like this every day."

Mina chuckles, "Hmm, maybe."

Chaeyoung frowns when she gets off her lap, making her whine softly. Mina laughs at her, as she walks to her vanity mirror to redo her lipstick. 

"Wanna have a bet?" Chaeyoung asks out of the blue. Mina turns around and stares at her confusingly, putting her lipstick back on her purse. 

"Bet on what?"

"The gender of the baby," Chaeyoung answers with a grin, "Winner gets five kisses."

Mina raises an eyebrow, "Is that so? I bet it's going to be a girl."

"It's going to be a boy." 

"That's a deal then," Mina leans in, presses a kiss on Chaeyoung's lips to settle the deal, "And we better get going. Nayeon is going to get grumpy if we're late."

Chaeyoung chuckles, taking Mina's hand to intertwine it with hers, "Alright, let's go."

Few minutes later, they are on their way to the Yoo residence. Chaeyoung insists on driving but Mina didn't want her to get tired from doing so. The latter agreed as the trio sit on the back of Mina's Range Rover, with her driver Kyungwon on front. 

Throughout the whole ride, Minju sat on Chaeyoung's lap as she points to every attraction they see outside the window. Minju would point at birds, trees, buildings and even the people outside. Chaeyoung would smile and tell her different stories about what they saw. It makes Mina smile at them adoringly, without them knowing. 

They soon arrived at the Yoo's, welcoming their sight is a two storey bungalow with a backyard. Mina could smell the scent of grilled meat from the porch, as she assumes Jeongyeon is grilling it. When tney arrived at the backyard, she sees Momo and Dahyun helping Jeongyeon cook. While Jihyo, Nayeon and Sana are looking over Tzuyu, who's walking aimlessly at the yard. Minju immediately lets go of Chaeyoung's hand, as she runs up to Tzuyu giving her a hug.

"Look who showed up late," Nayeon remarks with a smile, rubbing her belly. Mina walks with Chaeyoung in tow, their hands intertwined. 

"Sorry, it took me a while to choose something to wear," Mina sits down next to Sana, pressing their cheeks together as a greeting. 

"True though, she almost wore a dress if she didn't ask for my opinion," Chaeyoung says, making Jihyo roll her eyes.

"As expected," Sana comments, looking over to Chaeyoung, "Hi Chaeyoung, I'm Sana." 

Chaeyoung accepts Sana's hand and shakes it, "Hi Sana, Mina told me a lot of good things about you."

"Did she really?" Sana asks in disbelief, "I expected her to talk shit and gossip about me behind her back." 

Mina rolls her eyes while Chaeyoung just chuckles, "Don't worry she didn't. Hey, Jihyo."

Jihyo smiles, "Nice to see you again, Chaeyoung." 

"Did you guys know each other?" Nayeon asks confusingly. Chaeyoung nods her head at Jihyo, giving her a smile. 

"Yeah, met her a couple of times whenever I visit Mina in her office."

"She always bring food whenever she visits Mina," Jihyo comments, "I swear whenever Chaeyoung visits her, Mina gets all giddy and smiley. One minute she's grumpy and the next she's going heart eyes over Chaeyoung."

"Really?" the blonde exclaims, glancing over to Mina with a teasing grin, "Didn't know I had that effect on you."

Mina pushes Chaeyoung to the direction where Jeongyeon, Momo and Dahyun are, "This conversation is over, go greet your friends." 

Chaeyoung laughs as she does what she is told to, while Mina blushes furiously because of her friends' teasing. 

"I hate you," Mina glares at Jihyo, who only laughs at her. 

"You know I like her a lot for you," Nayeon says. 

Sana nods in agreement, "I'm glad you and Jeongyeon agreed with setting them up. I'm kinda tired of Mina's single ass."

"Ever since Chaeyoung came she's less grumpy at work," Jihyo adds, "Told you, the lack of sex makes you grumpy."

"Oh my god, this conversation is totally over!" Mina slumps back in her seat while her three friends are laughing, "How am I friends with you guys again?"

"But honestly though," Sana pauses for dramatic effect, "I'm really happy for you Mina, and I'm glad Chaeyoung is treating you really well."

"Thanks," Mina smiles appreciatingly, "Credits to Nayeon and Jeongyeon for setting us up."

"You should make me the bridesmaid for that," Nayeon says, "And Jeongyeon is the other bridesmaid."

"Not at you guys talking about marriage when we aren't even together yet," Mina mutters under her breath thinking no one heard her. Not until Jihyo whips her head to her direction, looking at her with a shocked expression in her face. 

"You guys aren't together yet?"

"What?" Sana exclaims, "I thought you guys are already together!"

"There's no way you guys aren't together when you're out here acting like an old married couple," Nayeon remarks, "Haven't you guys talked about it?"

Mina sighs, "We haven't. Come on it's not much of a big deal. We're going to talk about it sooner."

"Food is ready!" Momo yells from the other side of the yard, making all of them stand up and immediately end the conversation there. Mina gives a quiet thank you to Momo for saving her. Not that she didn't want to talk about it, she just felt a bit guilty because it made her realize how she and Chaeyoung had barely any time to talk about it.

Minju and Tzuyu both approach their mothers as they made their way to the outdoor dining area. She sees Chaeyoung, Dahyun, Momo and Jeongyeon carrying plates on their hands, serving it on to the table. 

"Hey kiddo, I personally asked Momo to cut small sizes of meat for you," Chaeyoung says as she puts a small plate of meat on the wooden table. 

"Thank you Chaengie!" the four year old smiles. The blonde ruffles her hair in response, taking her seat next to Mina. 

"That's very thoughtful of you lovely," Mina whispers to her. 

Chaeyoung grins at her, showing her sharp canines, "Anything for the both of you." 

The early dinner went well for all of them. They exchange stories, got to know each other, laughed together and joked around while eating. It felt like everyone knew each other for a long time even if Chaeyoung and Dahyun only met the others for the first time today. It felt like they are each other's missing puzzle piece, it felt like family.

After making sure everyone finished eating, Jeongyeon brings out two party poppers from inside their house. She asks Dahyun and Chaeyoung to do the honors and pop them. When everything's set, the trio went in front of the table as everyone gets ready for the gender reveal. 

"Hold on, why do they have two party poppers?" Momo asks, "Does that mean they're having twins? They didn't mention about it."

"Maybe they just wanted two poppers," Jihyo shrugs. 

The Yoo couple stand beside Chaeyoung and Dahyun, but not too close in case Nayeon gets shocked from the sound of the poppers. 

"Alright guys, in the count of three, you'll pop the poppers," Jeongyeon instructs. 

"1....2..." everyone counts in unison, "3!"

Popping sounds ring into their ears as blue colored confetti comes out of the poppers. It takes them a second to put two and two together, before they burst into cheers and congratulations. Chaeyoung hugs Dahyun in delight, knowing they won a bet against their two co-workers.

Also knowing she won a bet against Mina. 

"It's a boy!" Jihyo exclaims, giving Jeongyeon a bone crushing hug, "I'm so happy for you guys!"

Jeongyeon grins, "Correction, boys. We're having boys."

Jihyo pulls back from the hug and looks at Nayeon, who's grinning at her, then looking at the two party poppers held by Dahyun and Chaeyoung. She turns around to face Mina, Sana and Momo mirroring the same confused looks in their faces. 

Then it clicks into her mind. 

"You're having twins?"

Nayeon laughs at her friends' faces, "Yes we're having twins and we kept it from you guys to surprise you."

"I told you they're having twins!" Momo exclaims to Jihyo, who's still shocked by the news. 

Chaeyoung carefully sneaks up to Mina, who looks shocked as well, "So, I won the bet."

Mina rolls her eyes at Chaeyoung's shit eating grin, she could kiss her to erase the hell out of that grin if only there aren't people around them, "And?"

"Does that mean I'm having twice the kisses we betted on since they're having twins?"

"Hmm, let me think about it," Mina puts a finger on her chin, fake thinking, "Maybe."

"Maybe?" Chaeyoung pouts. 

"Maybe, if I get a consolation prize for losing."

The blonde hums, "What consolation prize do you want?"

"I want half of the kisses you'll be getting tonight."

Chaeyoung's shit eating grin is back on display again, "Deal."

Before Mina gets to say anything, Chaeyoung leans in and presses and kiss on her cheek. She gives her one last grin before running away to help Jeongyeon clean up the scattered pieces of confetti. She ignores the way her cheeks easily warm up, as she touches the part of her cheek where the blonde kisses. 

"Mommy!" Minju tugs her jeans, making her look down at her daughter, "Aunt Nayeonie wants us to help clean up."

Mina grabs her daughter's hand and smiles at her, "Alright baby, let's go."

The sky turns dark at the time they finished cleaning up together. They all decided to take a rest outside the yard, sitting on the outdoor wooden chairs and armchairs. Per Nayeon's request and cravings, Jeongyeon went to a quick trip to the store and bought ice cream for them. After eating her dessert, Minju resumes to playing with Tzuyu on the yard. They borrowed a small soccer ball that Jeongyeon has in her storage room. She watched as Minju dragged Tzuyu to play, making her smile. 

Minju is so energetic while Tzuyu is a bit more reserved. It's like an extrovert being friends with an introvert. She remembered the day they were introduced to each other. The kids were both a year old when they met, and Tzuyu was so shy that whenever Minju approached her she ran away from her. It took a while for Tzuyu to get used to Minju's energetic personality and to not shy away from her. 

Mina's smile grows bigger when the four year old pulls Chaeyoung to play with her. Dahyun soons join in, teaming up with Tzuyu to have a fair competition between them. The brunette is so fixated on watching them that she didn't notice Jeongyeon to sit beside her.

"She's good with kids, isn't she?" Jeongyeon asks, making the other woman to turn at her. 

"Yeah, she is," Mina answers before shifting her gaze back to them, "I could say it's her talent, if it's considered one. The moment they met, they just clicked with each other." 

Jeongyeon nods in agreement, "She's already close to Tzuyu too. It's unfair because it took me months to get close to that kid but it took Chaeyoung a few minutes." 

Mina laughs, "I told you, she has talent when it comes to kids." 

Silence envelops them as they continue to watch the scene in front of them. Chaeyoung softly kicks the ball to Minju's direction, who catches it between her feet. But before she kicks the ball, Tzuyu steals it from her. Tzuyu passes the ball to Dahyun, but Chaeyoung interferes the pass and kicks it forward scoring them a goal. 

"Yah! You guys have been winning since we started! Give us a chance to score," Dahyun says, making both Mina and Jeongyeon chuckle.

"Can I ask you something?" Jeongyeon suddenly asks. 

"You're already asking me Jeong," Mina quips, eliciting an eye roll from her, "Kidding, what is it?"

"I know this sounds weird or stupid because you guys are on the early stage of a relationship. But, do you see yourself being with her on the future?" 

Mina stays silent for a while, she has never thought of what the future looks like. She doesn't want to dream of the future because she might get hurt and disappointed for getting her hopes up. She avoids thinking about it, but with Jeongyeon bringing it up she can't help but do so. 

She dreams of a future with Chaeyoung beside her, raising Minju together. She dreams of lazy mornings that she and Chaeyoung would spend together. Just under the sheets of her bed, basking in each other's presence. She dreams of going home after work, and seeing Chaeyoung and Minju waiting for her at home. She dreams of going to Minju's school events with Chaeyoung, supporting her in what she's doing. She dreams of spending birthdays, anniversaries and holidays together. She dreams of having another child or two, so Minju can have younger siblings. She dreams of going on vacations together, like go to different countries they dreamed of going.

In short, she dreams of having a family with Chaeyoung. She dreams for a future with her in it. 

"I do," Mina answers, "She's amazing Jeong, more than anyone I have been with. We communicate properly, we both take care of each other and we understand each other. We never fought, we only have small arguments here and there like what movie we should watch together and where to eat, just those little things. I can't help but think of a future with her because our relationship has this potential to last. Just by our dynamic, and how we work on it."

Jeongyeon looks satisfied with her answer, as she gives her a warm smile, "You really like her a lot huh?"

"Yeah," Mina answers, "I do." 

"That's great to know," Jeongyeon leans back on chair, "Great to know that both of my friends are in good hands."

\---------------

The ride home is silent, as Mina expected it to be. Her two bundles of energy, namely Minju and Chaeyoung, are worn out. Minju is quietly sleeping, with her head on Chaeyoung's lap and the rest of her body on the car seat. Meanwhile Chaeyoung is aimlessly looking outside the window, silently yawning every now and then. 

Mina can't help but think of everything that happened this week. Mostly about work, dinners with Chaeyoung and Minju, her daughter's stories about daycare, and the party at the Yoo's. It was a tiring but fulfilling week, as she gets to spend it with the people she's close with. 

She suddenly remembers something, something that she pushed on the back of her mind. It was a talk with Minju the other day, that kept her restless on that night. She managed to not think about it much when work distracted her. Work distracted her so much to the point she almost forget about it, if it wasn't for her mind going through run downs on what happened this week. 

She wanted to tell it to Chaeyoung, but considering how busy they are it seems impossible. She even thought of talking about it tonight, but with Chaeyoung's sleepy state, they might talk about it next time.

Chaeyoung's loud yawn stops her from thinking about it further. It's her fifth (yes, she counted) yawn of the night, clearly saying she's really sleepy. Mina can't help but laugh, making the younger to smile sheepishly at her. 

"Good thing I didn't let you drive tonight huh?"

Chaeyoung smiles tiredly, "Yeah, thanks for that."

"You should stay in for tonight," Mina suggests, "I can't let you go home and drive like this. Did you bring some extra clothes?"

"Mhmm," Chaeyoung hums, "I did."

"Good," Mina pulls Chaeyoung to her shoulder, so she can lean her head on her. With the comfort of Mina beside her and her sleepiness, she can't help but give in and close her eyes. It didn't take long for her to drift into sleep. 

Minutes later, she wakes up with Mina tapping her cheek softly, telling her to wake up. She rubs her eyes and sees Minju sleeping on the brunette's arms. She offers to carry Minju to bed, but Mina declines. Telling her to wash up and change as she tucks Minju to bed. Chaeyoung just nods, too tired to argue as she jumps off the car groggily.

The time Mina arrives in her room, she sees Chaeyoung already in bed. She had a change of clothes, an oversized shirt and a pair of shorts. She's hugging a pillow between her legs and the covers are barely covering her body. Mina smiles at the sight of this, as she walks closer to the bed to raise the covers up Chaeyoung's shoulder. She presses a kiss on her forehead, before heading to the bathroom. 

She soon joins the blonde in bed, slipping in the covers quietly. Chaeyoung flutters her eyes open when she feels Mina snuggle close to her, wrapping her arms around her waist. 

"Hi," Mina tucks her head under Chaeyoung's chin, basking in the younger's warmth and comfort. 

"Hi." 

"Did I wake you up?" Mina asks, trailing her fingers on Chaeyoung's tattooed arm. She hears the blonde sigh in satisfaction, pulling her closer. 

"Nope, just resting my eyes. I won't sleep until I get my prize for winning the bet." 

"You're such a baby," the brunette remarks as she lifts herself up, leaning closer to the blonde. 

"Your baby." 

Mina plants one kiss on her forehead, one on her nose, three on both cheeks, and two on her lips. When she pulls away, Chaeyoung grins widely, more than happy to get her prize. 

"Your turn." 

Chaeyoung leans in and presses one kiss on Mina's forehead, one on her nose, one each on her cheeks and on her lips. Mina thought Chaeyoung would pull away, but the younger pulls her closer, deepening the kiss. 

Oh how Mina love her nights like this. 

"Satisfied?"Chaeyoung asks, a sleepy smile on her lips. 

"Very satisfied," Mina answers, she goes back to her previous postion on Chaeyoung's chest, snuggling in her warmth, "Goodnight lovely."

"Goodnight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why i used building legos as a comparison to relationships HAAHAHHAHA
> 
> mina and minju on chaeyoung's lap: free real estate baby!


	4. official

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No worries," Sana assures, "And Chaeyoung?"
> 
> "Hmm?"
> 
> "Thank you, for making my friend happy. She's been the happiest in the last few years since you came. Also, thank you for taking care of Minju too."
> 
> Chaeyoung grins, "You're welcome. I'll do anything just for the two of them. I'm glad I make them happy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoooo this fic reached 100+ kudos and 1k+ hits! thanks a lot guys! i'm glad y'all enjoy reading this fic. sad to say, we only have a few chapters left before this ends ): i hope u guys stick to the end!
> 
> and also, chapter five will take a little longer than the usual. i plan on writing it longer than the usual chapters. if you see any errors or typos, please forgive me. i proofread this for like multiple times already 😭 that's all, enjoy!

Chaeyoung loves Sundays. 

Sundays are meant for lazy mornings where you're too tired to rise up from your bed and stay there for a few minutes. Sundays are meant for hot coffee and croissants. Sundays are meant for lounging in your apartment, watching whatever is trending on Netflix. Sundays are meant for rest and naps. 

But this Sunday is different from Chaeyoung's typical Sundays.

She wakes up to see Mina beside her, sleeping soundly. She smiles at the sound of her snores, filling in the quiet bedroom. The brunette clings on to her like her life depended on it, with her head laying on Chaeyoung's chest. The blonde carefully moves to not distract her from sleeping, as she reaches the bedside drawer to get her phone. 

According to the numbers on the screen, it's fifteen minutes before 7AM. It's too early for Chaeyoung, as she normally wakes up between 8-9AM on weekends. Just as she's about to put her phone back, a text message from Seulgi pops from the screen. She taps on it and reads it carefully. 

"Motherfucker," Chaeyoung curses and groans quietly after reading the text. She exits the messaging app and goes through her work email as instructed by Seulgi. 

Apparently, they have a surprise meeting tomorrow and the executives need financial reports from a certain company. The executives want to invest into the said company and they needed Chaeyoung's advice and analysis to make a decision. She curses again silently, what is with this investment that is so urgent to the point they require their employees to work at weekends? 

Seulgi sent her the reports that she compiled and she even made a summary for it, which Chaeyoung is really thankful for. She types a quick thank you to her co-worker before setting her phone down again. 

She sighs, looks like she needs to work today.

"You look stressed." 

Chaeyoung almost jumps out of the bed from shock, making Mina laugh. The brunette mutters a quick apology and snuggles closer to Chaeyoung's chest. 

"How long have you been awake?" Chaeyoung asks, playing with the strands of Mina's hair, "I must have woke you up."

"Not too long enough. I woke up and saw you frowning while you're on your phone."

Chaeyoung sighs, "Seulgi sent me a text saying I need to do an analysis report. We have a meeting with the executives tomorrow and they need my input on their plan for investing on Jeon Corporations."

"Jeon Corporations? They manufacture appliances right?" Mina asks.

"Yeah, that's them. I don't know why it is so urgent though."

"Business never waits, you know how they work," Mina replies as she raises her head from Chaeyoung's chest, leaning on her side, "Did you bring your laptop? Let's do work together, I have a few papers to sign."

"You have work too?" Chaeyoung frowns, "It's a Sunday babe, you can like do it tomorrow. You're the boss remember?"

Mina chuckles, "Yes, I know I'm the boss. But I told Jihyo that I would sign the papers this weekend. I couldn't sign them yesterday because we had a party to attend."

"Right," Chaeyoung nods, "I brought my laptop, we can work after breakfast. How about Minju? I know she wouldn't be pleased with the both of us working." 

"Sana and Momo told me they're picking her up after breakfast. Tzuyu wants to go to this dog cafe and she wants to bring Minju with her," Mina sits up and pulls Chaeyoung with her, "We got a lot to do today so we better get moving."

Before Mina stands up, Chaeyoung pulls her back by looping an arm around her waist making her sit back down. 

"Nuh uh, not without my good morning kiss," Chaeyoung says with a small pout. Mina rolls her eyes and pushes Chaeyoung's face playfully. 

"You didn't even greet me good morning."

"How would I greet you good morning when you scared the shit out of me? God Mina I thought some ghost was speaking to me earlier." 

Mina laughs, "Touché. Let me change that."

The Japanese closes her eyes for a few seconds before opening them. Chaeyoung is in awe on how Mina's eyelids fluttered attractively. Plus the ray of sunlight coming from the windows, hitting her onyx eyes perfectly. Showing her a beautiful shade of dark brown orbs staring right into her. 

Myoui Mina is really a sight to see. 

The brunette leans in and presses and chaste kiss on the blonde's lips, "Good morning, lovely."

Chaeyoung grins, "Good morning. Now that made my morning better." 

Mina plants one last kiss on Chaeyoung's lips before fully standing up from her bed, "I'm going to wash up. Can you check in Minju for me?"

"Sure, but I need to wash up too."

This kind of Sundays are different to Chaeyoung, but she's slowly getting used to it. Waking up to see Mina beside her, giving each other good morning kisses, washing up together, (Mina's bathroom has two sinks so that isn't a problem) eating breakfast with Minju, and spending the day together sounds like a new routine for her Sundays. 

After washing up, Mina goes down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast with the maids while Chaeyoung checks up on Minju. She knocks softly before opening the door of the four year old's room. She pushes it open and finds Minju sitting up on her bed, her hair is tousled while she's rubbing her eyes. Chaeyoung smiles at the half awake state of the kid, as she walks toward her.

"Good morning kiddo," the blonde greets, kneeling down on the floor beside the bed to get on Minju's eye level, "Looks like you just woke up."

Minju just nods, letting out a loud yawn, "I'm seeing Aunt Sans, Aunt Momo and Tzuyu today."

"I know, Mommy told me. Excited to see dogs today?"

With the mention of the four legged mammal, the sleep from Minju's system is completely erased. She nods excitedly, "Yes! Tzuyu told me there a lot of dogs there!"

Chaeyoung chuckles at the sight of the four year old buzzing in excitement, "I'm sure there will be a lot. Now let's go wash up and get ready for breakfast hmm?" 

"Okay!" Minju raises her arms, telling Chaeyoung to carry her. The blonde carries her in her arms, as they head through the bathroom. 

After helping Minju wash up, the duo comes down to join Mina in the dining room. Two plates ot strawberry pancakes are served along with french toasts and two cups of coffee. Chaeyoung can easily distinguish which coffee is hers. She likes her coffee white and sweet while Mina likes it black and bitter. Minju runs to Mina, greeting her good morning and giving her a kiss. Chaeyoung smiles at the interaction as she takes her usual seat, which is opposite of them.

Tauruses hate change, which makes Chaeyoung hate it too. If you ask her why she hates change, she just shrugs and answer "I just fucking hate it." But this sudden change in her life with Mina and Minju, she doesn't hate it. She loves it, and she could choose it over anything. 

This is the change she only loves. 

\-------------

After Sana and Momo picked up Minju, Mina leads Chaeyoung in her office. As soon as Mina flicks the switch open, Chaeyoung's eyes went wide as saucers. Her eyes slowly scan the display of gold trophies inside the glass cabinets ranging by size to the gold and silver medals hung on the wall. Mina lets out an amused chuckle with the blonde's reaction. 

"Wow, you never got a bronze medal," Chaeyoung notes. It would take her hours to count all the medals and trophies combined, as there were too many of them. 

"It's because I never settle for bronze lovely," Mina half brags, "Silver is okay, but no to bronze."

The blonde stays rooted on her position, still eyeing the medals and trophies. If it wasn't for Mina clearing her throat and reminding her what they're here for, she would have forgotten about her work. The blonde sheepishly smiles, as she sets her laptop and papers on the coffee table. 

They soon spend the next hour doing work in silence. They occupy the opposite sides of the room, Chaeyoung takes the couch while Mina takes her desk. It didn't take long for Mina to finish, as she was just reading and signing papers. Chaeyoung on the other hand, will probably take long because she's doing a report. 

Putting the papers inside the folder and setting it aside, Mina takes her free time on observing the younger woman when she works. She notices a few significant things:

1\. When Chaeyoung's thinking, her brows are furrowed and she plays with her pencil.  
2\. When Chaeyoung suddenly gets an idea, she immediately types it down rapidly. She would think the keyboard will break by how Chaeyoung types.  
3\. When Chaeyoung can't understand what she's reading, she puts the paper down for a second before staring at the ceiling and then reading it again.  
4\. When Chaeyoung is frustrated, she mutters a string of curses and she's frowning.

Mina couldn't help but giggle when she hears Chaeyoung curse again. At the sound of her giggles, the blonde looks up at her with a slight frown. 

"You're done already?" 

Mina hums in response, "Mhmm. It's entertaining to watch you work."

"I'm glad you're entertained," she snorts. She buries her head back to her laptop for a few seconds, before looking up at the brunette again, "You know, Minju asked me something a few days ago."

That caught Mina's attention and interest, as she moves up from her desk and takes a seat on the couch beside Chaeyoung, "What is it?" 

The blonde types a few words in her laptop before answering, "She asked me if we were together."

"Oh," Mina exclaims, "What did you say?"

"I said that we aren't together yet, we're just dating," Chaeyoung pauses to glance at Mina, then she goes back to look at her laptop, "She then asks me what's dating and how does a relationship work. You know for a four year old, she has a lot of questions," she pauses again when she hears Mina chuckle, making her smile a little, "Anyways, I told her that relationships are like building legos. You know because being in a relationship means you're both building connection, trust and love like how you build a lego set."

"You did not just compare a relationship with legos," Mina says in half disbelief and half amusement, making Chaeyoung laugh. 

"Well I did. In my defense, I don't know how to make it simple. After explaining it to her, she looks so confused that I kind of regret saying it to her." 

"You're unbelievable," Mina exclaims as the younger laughs again. She watches Chaeyoung go back into work, typing into her laptop. Her mind drifts to the talk she had with Minju the other day, which is the topic she wanted to talk to her last night. But with Chaeyoung working right now, she ponders if it's the right time to tell her. 

Her pondering is cut short when a hand blocks her eyesight, as it is waving frantically. She blinks twice and sees Chaeyoung, with a concerned look on her face. 

"You okay? You spaced out back there."

"Yeah, I'm okay," Mina answers, taking a deep breath, "it's just— can I talk to you about something?"

The way Mina's voice is laced with seriousness made Chaeyoung grow concerned. She has never seen her this serious and a distressed about something. Whatever it is, it looked like it bothered her a lot.

"Yeah, sure," Chaeyoung shuts her laptop down and scoots closer to Mina, taking her hands and holding them. She starts to rub circles on the back of her hand, making Mina less distressed. 

"Minju asked about her father the other day."

Chaeyoung squeezes her hands, encouraging her to go on and telling her she's listening. 

"She asked me when I was tucking her to bed. It shocked me because, I didn't expect her to ask me immediately. It's not that I wasn't expecting it because me, Sana and Momo talked about it months ago, it just caught me off guard. I didn't expect her to ask right away." 

Mina sighs, "She asked 'Mommy, do I have a father?' I answered, 'Yes, but he left before you were born.' She looked confused about it, but she just shrugged it off and went to sleep. That same night, I couldn't sleep because I was worried. I'm worried what went through her mind to ask her that question."

"Maybe it's because she wondered why kids in her daycare have two parents picking them up. While she only has me or you picking her up," Chaeyoung guesses, to which Mina nods.

"Yeah, that's possibly it," Mina agrees, "Do you think I answered her question right? Do you think I handled the situation well?"

"For me? Yes. I think you handled it pretty well," Chaeyoung answers, "You did the right thing by not lying to her. You know, kids at her age easily believe at anything. If you lied to her, she would believe it and hold on to it until she's older. When she finds out you lied to her, she's going to be angry and hurt. I know you don't want that, we both don't want that to happen. So I think, you did the right thing babe. Lying to her about her father would cause a fight, or worse, a rift in your relationship."

"What if she still gets mad even if I said the truth?"

"If she does, let her be mad. Her feelings are valid," Chaeyoung pulls her closer as she embraces her into a hug, "If you think she's going to get mad at you, you're wrong. She's going to get mad at her father, because he left the both of you."

She notices how Mina becomes relaxed and less distressed. She lets the brunette lean on her chest, while her hand soothes her hair. Mina takes a deep breath, letting Chaeyoung hold her close. 

"Thank you," Chaeyoung hears Mina whisper in her chest. She kisses her forehead and rubs her shoulder comfortingly. 

"Anything for you. When did this happen? You could have told me sooner."

"It happened last Thursday," Mina answers, "I couldn't tell you sooner because we were both busy with work and you were too tired last night."

Chaeyoung nods understandingly, "Next time, let's try to talk about things like this sooner. Let's avoid bottling it up hmm? One thing I learned from bottling up my emotions and problems before is that it wouldn't end good. Because our emotions will take over us and that will make us do things that we'll regret." 

"Okay," 

They soon become quiet after that, as their minds drift on their own thoughts. Mina ponders on telling Chaeyoung about her past. The younger woman deserves to know it, especially with their blossoming relationship. She deserves to know everything about her and she doesn't like keeping secrets from her. Gathering up her courage, she takes another deep breath before speaking up.

"His name is Park Jinyoung."

Chaeyoung looks at her confusingly, "What?"

"His name is Park Jinyoung," Mina repeats, "He's Minju's father."

The younger woman stays silent as she doesn't know how to react. She didn't expect Mina to tell her about it now. She doesn't want her to feel pressured on saying it, especially when she was just distressed and worried earlier.

"We can talk about it the other day, you know? No pressure." 

"It's fine, don't worry," Mina assures, "I think it's the right time to tell you, and you deserve to know it Chaeng." 

Chaeyoung just nods, telling her to go on. 

"We met when I was 22, specifically during the Olympics. He's a basketball player, power forward. Do you know him?"

"His name is familiar," Chaeyoung answers, "I think I heard some news about him quitting the team because he's going overseas. That's him right?"

Mina nods, "Yup, that's him. We formally met after the Olympics. There's this party that all of the athletes were invited, and one of my athlete friends introduced me to him. That's when we started talking, and then he asked for my number before the party ended. I gave it to him and we went on a date a couple of days later."

"We were together for around three years. Within those years, there were a lot of dating rumors about us. He wasn't really happy about it because his agents prohibited him from dating. They wanted him to focus on training and basketball. I remember we fought about it because we can't go out in public anymore and when his agents found out, they'll kick him out of the team. So I asked my agents to debunk the rumors by saying I am dating someone else."

Chaeyoung suddenly remembers the article she read with Rosie the other day. Now it finally makes sense why his identity is well kept. 

"He was," Mina pauses, taking Chaeyoung's free hand and playing with it, "sweet, kind and caring. At least he was, for the two years we were together."

The blonde frowns, "What happened?"

"I don't know," Mina shrugs, "On the third year, he suddenly changed. I don't know how to put it in words, but I felt that he changed. He replied late to my texts, never called me back. He stopped visiting me and taking me out for dinner. He forgot about my birthday and even our anniversary, while I didn't forgot his birthday. He just, changed a lot. I remembered telling Sana about it and she guessed that he might be cheating. Of course I was dumb at that time, so I didn't believe her."

"After his birthday, I started having morning sickness. I thought it's nothing, until I was getting ready for practice when I rushed to the bathroom to throw up. That's when I thought that, I may be pregnant. So Sana and Momo came over and bought me a pregnancy test kit. The results came out minutes later, and it confirmed that I was indeed pregnant."

"Jinyoung visited me on that day, and I told him about it. He looked," Mina pauses again, furrowing her brows as she tried to remember what happened, "Happy? Excited? I don't know. His face was blank for seconds before he hugged me and told him he's happy. The next day, he left my apartment without saying anything. I tried calling him, but he blocked me on all of his social media accounts. Then I found out that he was leaving the team and Korea to fly to the States. I guessed that he visited me on that day to break up, but I beat him to it because I told him I was pregnant." 

"Shit, I'm so sorry Mina," Chaeyoung clenches her jaw in anger, "He's a fucking asshole."

"He is," Mina chuckles dryly, "I was so devastated at that time because he told me he was happy. I loved him, Chaeng. I loved him enough that I thought we would be together and have a family on our own. I gave up gymnastics for it. Turns out, I was wrong."

"But it's okay though, it's all in the past. I'm happy with how things turned up for me and Minju," Mina says, "She's the best thing that happened to me despite what happened. She keeps me going, and I wouldn't change that for anything in the world."

Mina didn't notice she was crying until Chaeyoung cups her face and wipes her tears with her thumbs. She's quite embarrassed because this is the first time the younger woman saw her cry.

"I thought I'm over this, I don't know why I'm still crying over it."

Chaeyoung wipes another tear on the corner of Mina's right eye, lifting her face so their eyes meet, "Babe, it's okay to cry over it. You know why? Because that event made you feel pain, it hurt you, and it devastated you. If you felt like crying over it, it's alright. It's your emotions and it's okay to feel it. Healing isn't an overnight process, it's a long term process. Even if it takes days, months, years, it's alright. One day, you'll wake up and you'll be surprised that you're already over it. So, feel your feelings and take all the time you need. We're here for you, alright?"

Mina was so touched and emotional with Chaeyoung's words that she began crying again. The younger woman just holds her close, soothing her back to comfort her. She didn't mind her shirt getting wet with tears, that's the least of her worries now. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Mina stops crying. Her sobs are now replaced with the sound of her sniffles and rhythmic breathing. Chaeyoung parts her disheveled bangs, and kisses her forehead softly. 

"Your shirt," Mina mumbles on her shoulder, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, that will be dry in a few minutes or so," Chaeyoung says, "You okay?"

She feels Mina nod from her shoulder, "Yeah. It feels better to cry." 

"Crying makes us feel better. That's what my mom says whenever I get upset over something."

Mina looks up from her shoulder as Chaeyoung cups her face. Her eyes are puffy and red from crying, and her cheeks are stained with tears. Despite looking like a mess, she thinks Mina is still beautiful on her vulnerable state. 

"Thank you, again." Mina says softly. 

"For what?" Chaeyoung asks, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear. 

"Everything. For being there for me, holding me, comforting me and talking to me. I could go on and on because there are so many things to thank you for." 

Chaeyoung smiles, "I told you, I'll do anything for you and of course, for Minju." 

She looks at the stack of papers and her laptop on the coffee table. Fuck work, she thinks, that can wait. Because at that moment, the only thing that mattered to her right now is Mina. 

\---------------

Chaeyoung bounces her leg nervously and biting her lip in the process. She's currently sitting on one of the wooden benches on her company's rooftop as she waits for the call to pick up. She doesn't know why she's nervous. Maybe because it's the first time she's calling this person, and she isn't really close to her. Or maybe because Friday is just two days away, meaning two days away from asking Mina to be officially together. 

"Hello?" a bubbly, sweet voice greets her from the line, "Who's this?"

"Hey Sana, it's me Chaeyoung," she greets, "I got your number from Jeongyeon."

"Oh Chaeyoung hi!" Sana greets back, the blonde is certain the older woman is smiling from the other side of the line right now, "I didn't expect you to call. So, what's up?"

"Um, I'm asking Mina to be official this Friday." 

"Really? Oh my god finally!" Sana exclaims excitedly, "We've been waiting for this!"

"I'm aware," Chaeyoung chuckles, "I called because I'm wondering if you and Momo can look after Minju on that day. If you can't it's alright."

"No no it's fine! Tzuyu was just talking about going to the dog cafe with Minju again and having a sleepover. So yeah, we'll gladly look after her."

"That's great! Her daycare ends at 3pm, I'll drop by quick to bring her stuff. Thanks a lot Sana, I owe you big time."

"No worries," Sana assures, "And Chaeyoung?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you, for making my friend happy. She's been the happiest in the last few years since you came. Also, thank you for taking care of Minju too." 

Chaeyoung grins, "You're welcome. I'll do anything just for the two of them. I'm glad I make them happy."

"You better, I trust you Chaeyoung."

The short call ended with an exchange of goodbyes and a smile on Chaeyoung's lips. She's glad to know that she makes the mother and daughter duo happy. She'll do anything within her abilities to make them happy. 

The sound of the opening credits of Star Wars rings from her phone. Without even looking at the device, Chaeyoung already knows what is that for. She snoozes the reminder and stands up from her seat, stretching her limbs afterwards. 

The image of Minju running towards her with a huge grin on her lips and giving her a hug makes her smile. She hurriedly leaves the rooftop and climbs down the stairs, not wanting to be late again for picking up Minju. 

\----------------

The next two days passed like a blur for Chaeyoung. Friday came faster than what she expected. Today is the day she'll ask Mina to be together officially. Just the mere thought of it makes her feel giddy and anxious. 

She has everything sorted out. She discreetly asked the maids to cook something special for tonight's dinner, and they happily agreed to. She even asked the gardeners to decorate the gardens and add lights around the gazebo. When she told Minju about her plan, the four year old is excited for her and her mommy. She even told Chaeyoung to buy yellow tulips for her mommy, which is Mina's favorite flowers. Chaeyoung keeps that in mind and thanks the kid for it. Minju wishes her good luck by kissing her cheek and hugging her. The only thing left in her plan is for her to execute it, which is the hardest part to do. 

After making sure everything in the mansion is set, she drives to Mina's office. What welcomes to her sight is a fifteen storey building, with metal letters attached to it spelling the words "MYOUI ENTERPRISES". Sometimes she forgets that Mina also handles the Korean Department of the family business aside from having her own ballet school. She remembers that her family owns multiple businesses in both Japan and Korea. One in particular is Nippon Paint Company, which Mina is bound to inherit soon.

Speaking of her family, Chaeyoung has yet to meet them. Mina haven't told her when, but Chaeyoung is already nervous for it. 

Chaeyoung steps inside the luxurious building and the receptionist immediately recognizes her. The woman named Jieun smiles at her as a greeting, and the blonde smiles back. She makes her way to the elevator, pressing the button that leads her to the top floor. 

The elevators ding and the doors slide open, announcing her arrival on the top floor. She steps out and immediately sees Jihyo on the front desk, typing something on the desktop computer. Before she could catch her attention, the secretary's big doe eyes are already on her, greeting her with a big smile. 

"Chaeyoung! It's nice to see you again," Jihyo greets, she takes a good look at the blonde and raises an eyebrow at her, "That's new, you didn't bring any food for her today." 

"It's because I'm planning something today," Chaeyoung replies, leaning her arms on the big wooden front desk, "Is she on a meeting?"

"Yup she is," Jihyo looks at her wristwatch and back to her desktop, "It will end in a few minutes. Care to tell me what you're planning to do with Miss Myoui today?" 

The blonde looks around the floor to make sure no one is listening. After making sure the coast is clear, she leans in to Jihyo and whispers, "I'm asking her to be official today."

Jihyo immediately stops typing and looks up to her with wide eyes, "You're doing what now?" 

Chaeyoung laughs at her reaction, "I said, I'm asking her to be official today." 

"Thank heavens finally!" Jihyo exclaims loudly, but she immediately lowers her voice realizing how loud she was, "It's about time! I thought you guys are going to be stuck in the dating phase forever." 

"You guys are overreacting, four months isn't that long," Chaeyoung chuckles, "But yeah, I think it's about time too." 

"How will you ask the question?"

"You know Mina likes to talk about things over meals and she likes it simple. So we're having dinner at her place and I'm popping the question there. I just made things a little special by asking the maids and gardeners to pull some strings."

Jihyo hums, "Looks like you've planned this really well."

"Not really," Chaeyoung says, "I have to ask some help from Jeong because I'm kind of bad at planning."

Before Jihyo replies, the intercom buzzes signalling an incoming message. The secretary presses a button to answer the call.

"Jihyo, I'm done with the meeting. Do I have to do anything else?" Mina asks from the other line. Jihyo doesn't miss the way Chaeyoung perks up at hearing the older woman's voice, as she slightly grins to it. 

"You're free for today and you have no other commitments for the weekend as well."

"Good, I'm coming up now."

The intercom buzzes again, saying the call has ended. Without saying anything, Jihyo and Chaeyoung exchange looks and the latter makes her way to Mina's office, leaving Jihyo alone at the front desk. 

Mina's office isn't much different with the one she has at home. The only difference is there are no gold trophies and medals. The walls are decorated with expensive paintings that Chaeyoung would always admire whenever she visits. There are some pictures of Minju, her friends, and the Myoui Family on her desk. 

She notices a new picture frame on the glass table. She picks it up and sees a picture of her, Mina and Minju together. It was taken during the Yoo's gender reveal party, which was last week. She smiles as she traces their figures in the photo, anyone would mistake them as a family if they see this photo.

She hears the door click and she quickly puts the frame back to it's original place. She turns around to see Mina, wearing a white fitting dress that hugs her curves in the right places. She tops it off with a matching white Louis Vuitton blazer and a pair of Louboutin stilettos. 

"Are you going to stare at me all day lovely?" 

"I could but," Chaeyoung pauses to approach Mina and kiss her on the lips, "We have plans tonight." 

Mina shots her a confused look, "We do?"

"Uhuh, we do," Chaeyoung steals another kiss from the older woman, grinning afterwards, "Before you ask, it's a surprise. So pack your things babe, we have somewhere to go to." 

The brunette gives her one last look before she proceeds on gathering her things. Chaeyoung smiles triumphantly knowing the plan is going smoothly so far. After Mina gathered her things, they soon leave the office. 

Throughout the whole ride, Mina keeps on asking questions about the said surprise. But Chaeyoung does a great job on avoiding the questions and changing the topic. Mina just gives up trying when they're halfway through the ride, knowing Chaeyoung will just change the subject again. 

She frowns when she recognizes the route going home, "I thought we're going somewhere else?"

"We are," Chaeyoung grins, "Just trust me." 

"Fine," Mina groans on her seat. The younger woman just chuckles at her, grabbing her hand and kissing her knuckles. 

"Cheer up grumpy, you'll love this."

As soon as they arrived home, Chaeyoung asks her to go upstairs to her bedroom. Mina didn't have the energy to question her, as she just nods and climbs the stairs. 

When Mina opens the door of her bedroom, something Immediately catches her attention. As she walks closer to her bed, she's sees that there's a black dress, pearl necklace and a pair of sandals on the foot her bed. She remembers that this is the same outfit she showed to Chaeyoung last Saturday, which is the day of the Yoo's gender reveal party. She notices a small piece of paper beside the necklace. She picks it up and unfolds it to read its contents. 

'Wear this for tonight, we're having a special occasion. Don't ask why because it's a surprise!  
\- Chaeyoung :)' 

Mina smiles while reading the note. She keeps it on one of her drawers, then picks up the dress to change. After changing and checking herself on the mirror, she goes down to the living room.

What welcomes to her sight is Chaeyoung, wearing a different set of clothes. She's wearing a black long-sleeved shirt tucked inside a pair of white trousers and black dress shoes. Her blonde hair is combed neatly, which is parted on the center. 

"Wow," they both say in unison, making the both of them burst into a fit of giggles. Chaeyoung grabs Mina's hand and intertwines it with hers, smiling brightly at her. 

"You look gorgeous," Chaeyoung compliments, eyeing her from up and down, "I wasn't lying when I said you look like you're attending Seoul Fashion Week." 

"Thank you. You look gorgeous yourself too, lovely," Mina says, "So, a special occasion huh?" 

"Yup, a very special one," Chaeyoung grins, "Come walk with me."

Mina lets Chaeyoung lead her outside to the gardens. She feels her jaw drop as she observes the place. The gardens look more beautiful with all the lights surrounding the flowers, trees and various plants. Mina is totally in awe, she has never saw the gardens this beautiful before. 

What surprised her more is a table for two in the gazebo. She could see a lit candle on the table, along with a bottle of red wine and vase of yellow tulips. 

Chaeyoung lets go of her hand to pull the chair for her, letting Mina sit down. The brunette takes her time to observe everything around her while Chaeyoung sits in front of her. 

"Chaeyoung, did you.." Mina trails off, still in awe, "Did you do all of this?"

"Nope," Chaeyoung opens the wine and pours both of their glasses, "I asked some help from the maids and gardeners. Credit goes to all of them, I just planned all of this. Hold on, let me get our dinner."

Mina watches her stand up and walk towards the table on the corner. She then comes back with two plates on her hands, serving them on the table. 

"I know you like fries than mashed potato with steak, so I asked Yeeun to put fries on yours," Chaeyoung explains, "i didn't know what you particularly like so they suggested they cook pasta and steak for tonight. Is that alright?" 

The brunette is honestly overwhelmed, as she can't find the words to answer the younger woman. She doesn't know why she is overwhelmed in the first place. Maybe it's because Chaeyoung remembered how she preferred fries over mashed potato with steak, or how Chaeyoung planned all of this. The younger woman is so spontaneous that it never fails to surprise her everytime. 

"It's more than alright," Mina manages to say, "Chaeyoung, what is this for?"

The blonde only grins at her, "You'll see." 

Mina just nods and they soon start eating. Like always, it went smoothly. Chaeyoung found out that Mina will fly to Japan in the next two weeks. Apparently she has some business matters to attend to. Mina says she'll probably stay there for a week to make sure she got everything finalized. That made Chaeyoung pout because she won't be seeing Mina for one week. The older woman chuckles at her, and told her she could come if she wanted to depending she could file a leave for work. 

Seeing that Mina has already cleared her plate, Chaeyoung gets ready to ask her the question. She takes a deep breath, as she takes out her phone from her pocket and opens her playlist. 

"Hey, Mina?" 

"Hmm?"

Mina looks up to see Chaeyoung standing in front of her. She extends her hand, waiting for Mina to take it. 

"Do you want to dance with me?" Chaeyoung asks, masking her nervousness by smiling. Mina grins at her, and takes her hand.

"That's very odd you know? You, Son Chaeyoung, asking me to dance. But I would be honored to dance with you."

Chaeyoung taps on her phone, pressing play. A slow classical song welcomes Mina's ears while Chaeyoung leads her to the center of the gazebo. Mina loops her arms around the younger's neck, and Chaeyoung wraps her arms around Mina's waist. Their bodies sway slowly along with the soft tune of the music. 

"You know, I called Sana the other day," Chaeyoung says, recalling her phone call with the Japanese a few days ago, "I actually asked if she and Momo can look over Minju for today." 

"Really?" Mina lets out an amused chuckle, "That reminds me of how they volunteered to let Minju stay at their place for our blind date." 

Chaeyoung hums in response, "Glad they agreed. Sana told me something too after I asked her."

"What did she say?"

The blonde twirls Mina around, making the older woman giggle. They're dancing like they are on a high school prom, and they're the popular couple.

"She said ever since I came, you've been the happiest in the last few years. Is that true?"

"Of course it is," Mina answers without hesitation, "You do really make me happy lovely. Including Minju, you make her happy too."

"I'm glad that I make you guys feel that way," Chaeyoung smiles, "About that, I want to ask you something." 

Both of them stop swaying to the music, as they stand in front of each other with their arms still around each other's bodies. Mina could see how nervous Chaeyoung suddenly becomes. The younger woman starts to look at anything except for Mina, as she fidgets on Mina's black dress. 

"Lovely, is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Chaeyoung clears her throat, "It's just– damn I already ruined this night. This has gone better when I planned it in my head." 

Chaeyoung takes a deep breath before facing her again, "I know we've been dating for months now. To be honest, I didn't expect it to go this way. I've always thought I'm going to end up alone, you know? It's because it never works out with anyone. But with you, I think I understand why it didn't work with anyone else. They aren't you Mina, that's why." 

"I'm really in love with you Mina, and I'm ready to take the next step on our relationship. I want us to be officially together. So Myoui Mina, will you be officially together with me as your girlfriend?" 

Mina is speechless, as she finally understood why Chaeyoung prepared all of this. From picking her up from the office, picking out her outfit, having dinner and the slow dance. She is too into her thoughts that she didn't answer Chaeyoung, making the latter panic. Seeing the latter's panic stricken face, she immediately calms her down by smiling at her. 

"To be honest, I really thought you're going to propose because of the little speech of yours."

Chaeyoung hides her face in her palms in embarrassment, "I swear this was so much better when I planned it in my head, why did it end up like this?"

Mina laughs, taking Chaeyoung's hands away from her face and holding it, "I'm kidding lovely. But yes, I will be officially together with you as your girlfriend." 

Chaeyoung stares at her blankly. But as soon as Mina's words sink in to her, she starts to jump around the gazebo while she pumps her fist in the air. Mina couldn't help but laugh at the display of goofiness from her now girlfriend. 

"She said yes! We're finally together!" Chaeyoung cheers loudly, not caring if anyone could hear her.

"Chaeyoung?" Mina calls, making the younger woman stop from jumping around. 

"Yeah?"

Mina marches towards her, grabbing her face and pulling her in for a kiss. The kiss conveyed Mina's emotions that she couldn't put into woeds. It's filled with happiness and contentment. Chaeyoung seems to get the message as she kisses her back with the same intensity, moving her lips against her perfectly. 

It was Chaeyoung who pulled away first, getting her needed supply of oxygen. She watches Mina pant heavily, as she traces her face with her fingers. 

"We're finally together," she says, "Like together now, for real." 

"Yeah," Mina agrees, "Thank you for being patient and understanding with me." 

Chaeyoung steals a chaste kiss from her, letting her lips linger over hers for a second, "Anything, MIna."

They lean in again for another kiss, but this time it's filled with hunger. They kiss like they're craving for each other. All these pent up emotions they kept for months were communicated through the kiss. Without an exchange of words, they already know where this would end up to. 

"You know since we're finally together," Mina pants heavily, as she runs her hand from Chaeyoung's shoulder down to her arm seductively, making the younger woman shudder from her touch, "We should continue this upstairs, don't you think?"

Chaeyoung's eyes immediately darken at Mina's suggestive words. She grabs Mina's hand and leads her out of the gazebo, answering the older woman's question. 

Oh boy, it's going to be a long night.


	5. meetings and promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaeyoung grins, "So you think I'm charming?"
> 
> "If you weren't charming, I wouldn't be your girlfriend right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took a really long time because i don't want to split this part into two chapters! so here's chapter 5, enjoy!

Mina wakes up to the sight of Chaeyoung sitting on the edge of her bed. She's hunched over, with her arm resting on her knee and the other is holding a phone near her ear. She's wearing a white loose tank top and Mina wonders where did the clothing came from. It's probably one of Chaeyoung's extra clothes hidden on her drawer in her walk-in closet. From her position in bed, Mina could see the various marks on her back. From long red scratches, to crescent shaped ones, and to bite marks. It reminded Mina of the events yesterday, making her blush. 

It's their first day of being officially together, and all she could feel is bliss and contentment. She's glad they're on the next stage of the relationship and she's happy that she's with Chaeyoung. 

"Sure mom, we'll visit this weekend. But I have to ask her first," she hears Chaeyoung speak on the phone, "I'll call you back okay? Tell Ryu and Aunt Sooyoung I said hi."

Mina smiles at the mention of Chaeyoung's mom, her cousin and her aunt. The younger woman told her a lot of stories about her family. Ryujin is Chaeyoung's cousin, who's nine years younger than her. While Aunt Sooyoung is Ryujin's mother, who's also a single parent. Chaeyoung's mom, Seungwan, is cousins with Sooyoung and let them live with her when she found out Sooyoung's ex-boyfriend left them. They raised Ryujin together, and Chaeyoung helped them with the expenses especially Ryujin's tuition.

"Okay mom, I miss you too. I got to go now, I love you," Chaeyoung says on the phone, "Bye." 

Mina rubs her eyes with her hands, making it seem like she just woke up and she didn't hear the end of the conversation. She sits up on her bed but she winces when she felt pain on her legs, making Chaeyoung divert her attention to her. 

"Hey you alright?" Chaeyoung asks, rushing to her side, "Where does it hurt?"

Mina waves her off, "I'm fine. I'm just sore."

"Right," Chaeyoung blushes, "I should be more careful next time."

The younger woman leans in to her and kisses her lips softly, "Good morning."

"Good morning," Mina greets back with a smile, "You woke up early." 

"Yup, it's because Mom called me," Chaeyoung answers as she lays down beside Mina, resting her head on her chest, "It's Aunt Sooyoung's birthday next week and she wants us to come. She wants to meet you and Minju. But I told her I have to ask you first because you might have work."

"When is the celebration?" 

"Saturday."

Mina hums, running her hands through Chaeyoung's hair, "I don't think I have any commitments this week. I have to double check and ask Jihyo."

"Sure."

"You should come with me to Japan too. My parents want to meet you, and they miss Minju as well." 

"Oh, are we on the meeting the parents stage now?" Chaeyoung half jokes, "I would love to. But I have to tell my boss first."

"Don't worry, I can call your boss," Mina says nonchalantly. Chaeyoung raises her head and looks at Mina in disbelief. 

"You know my boss?"

"Of course, I know Jennie," Mina answers, "We're business partners for years now, and she's a good friend to me too."

The blonde gapes at the revelation. Sometimes she forgets that Mina has connections with everyone in the corporate world and she could arrange things in a matter of seconds. 

"You don't need to. The last thing I want is people on the office making gossips about how I used my connections to have a one week leave from work." 

"Come on, Jennie doesn't mind," Mina insists, "Plus she'll be delighted to know I'm with someone now, especially when I'm with one of her best employees."

Chaeyoung blushes, "You're just flattering me so I could say yes."

"It's working isn't it?" Mina grins mischievously, earning a groan from Chaeyoung. 

"Fine, you can call her," Chaeyoung says defeatedly, but she immediately perks up when she remembers something, "If I come with you, that means I got to ride your private jet right?" 

"Of course," Mina answers, curling her index finger into Chaeyoung's hair, "You should get your roots fixed."

"I'm planning to dye my hair back to black," Chaeyoung says, "Does black suits me?" 

Mina stares at her for a few seconds before answering, "I think you look sexy in black." 

"Sweet talker," Chaeyoung laughs, sitting up from the bed so she could stretch her body. Her shirt is raised a little, making some part of her back be exposed. Mina's eyes linger on the exposed skin, watching the muscles on Chaeyoung's back ripple in motion. 

"Enjoying the view?" Chaeyoung teases, making Mina blush, "Come on babe we need to wash up before Minju comes home."

"Right," Mina jumps off the bed, not caring if she's totally naked. She smiles to herself when she feels Chaeyoung's eyes bore in her body, as she heads to her walk-in closet. 

"I already folded your clothes from last night, it's on the cushion in front of your necklaces," Chaeyoung yells from the bedroom. Mina indeed sees her black dress from last night, together with her pearl necklace and sandals. Her girlfriend must have fixed it when she's on the phone with her mother. She reminds herself to thank Chaeyoung later, as she proceeds to pick her clothes for today. 

\---------------

"I heard you're taking a one leave week." Lisa shows up beside Chaeyoung, giving her a teasing grin. Seulgi shows up beside her as well, occupying her left side. Before she could answer, Dahyun's head pops up from outside her cubicle. All three of her workmates/friends share teasing looks on their faces, making Chaeyoung roll her eyes at them. 

"News travels fast huh?" Chaeyoung says, "Who told you guys about it?"

"Jeongyeon told us," Lisa answers, "Are you and Miss Myoui going on a honeymoon?"

Chaeyoung furrows her brows at the question, "No." 

"One week vacation?" Seulgi asks. 

"No."

"Going to another continent?" Dahyun asks. 

"No," Chaeyoung rolls her eyes again, "I'm going to Japan to meet Mina's family. She's also going there for work." 

"That's exactly like a honeymoon and a vacation," Lisa points out, "Minus the work Mina has to do there and also, the catch is you're meeting her parents too."

"It's not a honeymoon dumbass," Seulgi argues, "They're not married yet."

"They're literally like a married couple already," Dahyun interjects, "Just without the rings, vows and certificates." 

"Are you guys going to argue in my cubicle or are you going to leave me alone and let me work?" Chaeyoung asks.

"None of the above," Seulgi answers cheekily, "We're here to get you spill the tea."

Dahyun cringes, "Please don't use that phrase, it doesn't suit you."

"Anyways," Lisa cuts in before the two get into another argument, "How the fuck did you get a one week leave? I need to get some tips from you."

"Honestly? I didn't ask for it myself," Chaeyoung reveals, making her three friends confused, "Mina asked our CEO herself." 

"No shit," Seulgi exclaims, "She's friends with Kim Jennie?" 

"Believe me, I was shocked too when I found out," Chaeyoung says, "I have to remind myself everyday that she has a lot of connections and she can ask for favors with a simple phone call." 

"Damn you're lucky," Dahyun comments, "You literally won at life." 

"Truly," Lisa agrees, "I need Jeongyeon to set me up to someone too." 

"I think I know someone I could set you up with," Chaeyoung says, grabbing her phone and searching for someone's profile. All three of her friends lean closer to take a look at her phone. "Aha! That's her."

"Park Chaeyoung?" Seulgi reads out loud, "Wow, she's pretty."

Dahyun hums in agreement, "She's from Melbourne?"

"Yup," Chaeyoung swipes to the screen to show more pictures of Rosie, "She studied law there."

"How did you know her?" Lisa asks, taking interest to the girl. 

"She's my bestfriend since highschool. She's currently volunteering at Minju's daycare while she's waiting for her bar exams." 

"Wow," Lisa exclaims, "Are you sure you're setting me up with her? She's really pretty and oh my god–"

"Damn you haven't met her and you're already panicking," Seulgi laughs along with Dahyun. 

"Yeah I'm sure," Chaeyoung answers, "She's been complaining how she's single for years now and I'm getting sick of it honestly. Hold on, let me text you her number."

"Lisa is going out on a date," Dahyun singsongs, "Bro set me up with someone too!"

"Yah me too!" Seulgi joins in, "I don't want to be single forever." 

"Sorry, I don't have any single friends anymore," Chaeyoung says, "Hey Lisa, you better treat Rosie right or I'll smack you."

"I haven't even met her and you're already threatening me!" Lisa exclaims. Their attention is diverted when a sudden ring comes from Chaeyoung's phone. The blonde taps on the notification to see the message. She smiles when she sees Mina's name on the notification, and the screen says that she sent a photo. 

But Chaeyoung's smile immediately falters when she sees the picture sent to her. It's a very suggestive photo of Mina, wearing nothing but a set of lingerie. This morning, the older woman asked for Chaeyoung's opinion on choosing her clothes for today. After giving her insights, Chaeyoung joked about Mina also asking her opinion on what underwear she should wear today. She didn't know Mina would take it seriously. 

Dahyun is perplexed when she sees Chaeyoung throw her phone on her desk, her face is furiously blushing. Her two other friends, Lisa and Seulgi, are blushing as well. 

"Hey guys? Are you alright?" she asks. 

None of her friends replied. Both Lisa and Seulgi are both embarrassed that they're even apologizing to Chaeyoung. But the latter has her face in her palms, hiding her blushing face.

"Yah you four!" Jeongyeon screams from her office, "It's work hours what are you– wait, are you guys okay?"

Jeongyeon looks at Dahyun, asking for an explanation. But the pale skinned girl just shrugged, looking confused as well. 

"Go back to work you four," Jeongyeon commands before going back inside her office. Lisa and Seulgi gives one last apology to Chaeyoung before going to their respective workplaces. Dahyun takes her place beside Chaeyoung's cubicle, observing her as she takes her seat. 

"Bro, what happened? Are you alright?" Dahyun asks. 

Chaeyoung is nowhere near alright honestly. Who wouldn't be alright especially when your girlfriend sends you a suggestive photo during work and your two friends accidentally saw it? 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good," Chaeyoung manages to say whilst burying her face in her palms, "Just need a little time." 

"Okay," Dahyun doesn't seemed convinced but she lets her friend be. She wonders what did her three friends see that made them a blushing mess, especially Chaeyoung. 

But it's better if she doesn't know, right?

\----------------

Mina hasn't been this anxious before. 

Sure, she gets anxious before performing her gymnastics routine. Especially when a thousand pairs of eyes are watching at you expectantly, and when you're carrying the name of your country on your shoulders where every citizen is rooting for you. She gets anxious too before she performs her ballet routine that she practiced for days. She didn't want to disappoint her parents, and the crowd that has heen waiting for her and her fellow ballerinas. She also gets anxious whenever she meets investors and potential business partners. She didn't want them to look so lowly on their family business and also herself. 

But she has never been this anxious, where her hands are clammy, her leg bouncing every second, and her fingers fidgeting the hem of her shirt. All of this because she's meeting Chaeyoung's family.

Chaeyoung notices it too. If she wasn't driving right now on their way to Busan, she could've hugged Mina right now and whisper assuring words to her. She grabs Mina's hand and brings it near her lips, kissing her knuckles to comfort her. 

"Feeling better?" she asks, quickly glancing to her side to look at Mina. 

"Yeah," Mina breathes out, "A little better."

Chaeyoung rests both of their hands on the center console, as she starts to rub circles on Mina's hand, "Nervous?"

"Very," Mina answers, "Like I have never been this nervous before." 

"Babe, it's going to be alright," Chaeyoung assures, "My mom doesn't bite. The only thing she hates in this world is my dad and men."

Mina manages to laugh at that statement, making Chaeyoung smile. The older woman is grateful that her girlfriend is cheering her up and assuring her. 

"I'm just worried, what if she doesn't like me and Minju?"

At the mention of the four year old, Chaeyoung looks at Minju who's peacefully sleeping on her backseat. Around her neck is a blue neck pillow, as she clutches her Yoda plushie to sleep.

"That's not going to happen," Chaeyoung answers, "I can say that because after I told her about you, she started watching your routines on the Olympics and your old ballet videos. She told me you're amazing and very talented. She even wondered how I got to date someone like you."

Mina laughs, "Did she say anything else?"

Chaeyoung hums, "Yup. I sent her pictures of you and Minju. She told me that you're very pretty and Minju is an adorable kid. Whenever we call each other, she keeps on bugging me to come home and bring you guys with me."

"In conclusion, she already likes the both of us?"

"Yeah!" Chaeyoung confirms, "See? It's impossible she wouldn't like the both of you. I think she's already considering the both of you as family."

Mina fully relaxes at Chaeyoung's words, her anxiousness is now gone. She gives a light squeeze on Chaeyoung's hand, as a way of saying her thanks for assuring her.

Few minutes later, Chaeyoung drives into a small neighborhood of houses. She smiles to herself when she imagines a younger Chaeyoung playing with kids on this peaceful neighborhood. She's grateful that her girlfriend is showing her a glimpse of her childhood and where she grew up with. 

They pass by a park with a playground and a small river. She could see a group of people hanging around the park, together with children playing. She reminds herself to bring Chaeyoung and Minju to the park after they meet the Son Family. She averts her gaze from the window when she hears some rustling from the back seat. She turns around to see Minju, rubbing her eyes. It seems like she just woke up, with the drool on the corner of her mouth and her face swollen.

"Hey baby, did you sleep well?" she asks the four year old. 

"Mhm," Minju hums, "Are we there yet?"

"We're here kiddo," Chaeyoung answers, as she takes a small turn to the right, parking her car outside a small house. The said house has two floors, designed with light brown walls. It has a small garden in front, surrounded by white wooden fences. 

"Is this your house?" Mina asks, not moving from her position despite having arrived to their destination, "It's beautiful."

"It is," Chaeyoung smiles cheekily, "Mom just renovated it a month ago."

Mina nods and removes her seatbelt, "Can you get our bags? I'm going to get Minju and your aunt's cake and gift."

"Alright babe."

Once Minju is fully awake and they got everything settled, they enter the cement pathway leading to the house. With every step, Mina starts to get nervous again on meeting the family. Chaeyoung grabs her hand and rubs her thumb on her skin, assuring her without an exchange of words. She smiles and gives her a quick peck on the cheek. Minju sees the small interaction and giggles at the sight of it. 

Chaeyoung knocks on the door twice, waiting for someone to open it. From inside the house, they could hear muffled voices and footsteps. The door is soon opened by a teenager, with average height and black shoulder length hair.

"Chaeyoung unnie!" the teenager hugs Chaeyoung, not minding the bags that the blonde is holding. 

"Jinjin!" Chaeyoung greets, as she pulls back from the hug, ruffling the younger's hair, "You've grown a lot taller."

"I'm close on being taller than you!" Ryujin exclaims. Her gaze then shifts from Chaeyoung to Mina, her jaw dropping in the process, "Wow, you're pretty."

"Yah! That's my girlfriend!" Chaeyoung hits Ryujin's arm, earning a hiss from her cousin. Mina chuckles at the interaction, holding out her hand for Ryujin to shake. 

"I'm Mina, it's nice to meet you Ryujin," Mina says, "And this is my daughter, Minju."

"It's nice to meet you too," Ryujin greets back enthusiastically, she then looks at Minju and gives her a toothy grin, "Hey kid! You really look like your mom, like a copy pasted version!"

"Ryujin-ah, aren't you going to let us in?" Chaeyoung says, making her cousin flush in embarrassment.

"Right! Sorry I got a little excited," Ryujin steps aside and lets them inside the house, before shutting the door close, "Unnie, let me get that bags for you. I'm going to put them in your room. Also, mom and auntie is on the kitchen! They've been excited to meet you."

"Alright, thanks," Chaeyoung gives her their bags. Ryujin smiles at them before climbing upstairs to put their bags in Chaeyoung's room. 

"I want to be her friend," Minju says.

"Of course baby," Mina fixes her daughter's hair with her fingers, "You can be friends with her."

"You know, Ryu is like Minju when she was little. She's so energetic," Chaeyoung recalls with a smile, "Anyways, ready to meet my mom and Aunt Sooyoung?"

"Yes!" Minju says excitedly, making the couple chuckle. Chaeyoung leads them inside to the living room, which is extended to the kitchen and dining area. The blonde instantly smiles at the sight of her mother and her aunt cooking. They have their backs facing them as they are cooking, not noticing the presence of the newcomers. 

"Mom! Aunt Sooyoung!" Chaeyoung calls, walking towards them with her arms open. The two elderly ladies turn around to the sound of Chaeyoung's voice, abandoning their tasks in cooking. 

"Chaeyoungie! I missed you so much," Seungwan wraps her arms around her daughter's shoulders, kissing both of her cheeks afterwards, "You've got a little fatter."

Sooyoung places her hands on both sides of Chaeyoung's cheeks, "Your face got a little chubbier." 

"Auntie that hurts," Chaeyoung pouts when her aunt squeezes her cheeks a little hard, "I can't believe that's the first thing you said to me after not seeing me in months." 

"That's because it's true! Isn't that right Seungwan?"

"Yes," Seungwan agrees, "But I'm happy my baby is eating a lot and being healthy."

Chaeyoung cringes, "Mom, I'm not a baby anymore. I'm 25 already."

"What are you saying? You're still my baby!"

Mina giggles at them, it also made her miss her mom too. She misses it when her mom babies her and spoils her whenever she visits. 

At the sound of Mina'a giggles, the two elderly ladies turn to her. She immediately stops giggling when their eyes landed on her. 

"Oh dear, pardon us for not noticing your presence," Sooyoung walks to her together with Seungwan, "I'm Sooyoung, Chaeyoung's aunt."

"And I'm Seungwan, Chaeyoung's mother," Seungwan introduces with a smile.

"It's alright Miss Son and Miss Park," Mina smiles, "I'm Mina, and this is my daughter, Minju. Say hi, baby."

"Hi Miss Son and Miss Park," Minju greets with a small wave. Making the two elderly ladies coo at her.

"What a cute little kid! And you Mina, you look so beautiful in person!" Sooyoung compliments, making Mina blush, "The pictures don't do you justice."

"I agree to that," Seungwan nods, "Let's drop the formalities please. Just call us Aunties."

Mina nods, "Okay aunties."

"I watched your routines in the Olympics," Sooyoung tells her, "You're amazing!" 

"I have also watched your ballet videos. You are so talented!" Seungwan smiles, "I wonder how Chaeyoung convinced you to date her."

"Mom! I'm still here you know?" Chaeyoung whines, making all of them laugh. 

"Oh and we bought you a cake Auntie," Mina hands her a box containing the cake, "Happy birthday Auntie."

"Happy birthday Auntie!" Minju greets as well, giving her a small gift bag. 

"Oh thank you! You didn't have to bother," Sooyoung gets the cake and gift from their hands, "Chaeyoung-ah, please put this on the fridge and take this upstairs."

"Okay," Chaeyoung does what she is told to, taking the items all at once in her hands. 

"Now, we should get back at cooking," Seungwan says, "The food won't cook itself."

"I could help you Aunties, if you need a hand," Mina offers. 

"Ah don't bother dear," Seungwans declines with a smile, "You're our guests, let us do the work."

They exchange smiles before they excused themselves to cook. Mina leads Minju to the living room, passing by the picture frames displayed on the walls and drawers. Mina smiles when she sees a picture of Chaeyoung, probably around sixteen, wearing her soccer uniform and a medal around her neck. Seungwan stands beside Chaeyoung and Sooyoung stands on her other side, holding a baby. 

"Chaengie looks cute mommy," Minju says, pointing at the same frame. 

"She is," Mina nods in agreement and carries her daughter, so she could see the other pictures. 

Another frame shows a baby picture of Chaeyoung, holding a strawberry with her small hand as she munches to it. Mina points the frame to Minju, making the four year old divert her attention to it. 

"Look baby, Chaengie is eating a strawberry. She's so similar with you when you are a baby."

Minju giggles, "Chaengie is so cute."

The other pictures show Chaeyoung's childhood and teenage years. Her graduation, prom, birthdays, soccer matches, random family pictures and family trips. There are also pictures of Ryujin and Chaeyoung together. The cousins are playing together on a play pen, on a playground and sleeping together. From the pictures, Mina could say that the family adores and loves each other a lot. It made Mina silently thank Seungwan and Sooyoung for raising Chaeyoung with so much love, shaping her into the grown woman she is now.

"Mommy look," Minju points to a picture of Chaeyoung wearing a black graduation gown and cap, Mina walks towards it to take a closer look. It's Chaeyoung's college graduation years ago. As always, beside her is Seungwan and Sooyoung, with little Ryujin standing near her mother. She's clutching her framed diploma close to her and also smiling widely. It looks like nothing changed much from what she looks like right now. Her hair is just longer and have a different color in this photo, making her look younger. 

After looking at the pictures, she hears Chaeyoung and Ryujin come down from the stairs while talking animatedly. They soon arrive at the living room, sitting on the couch. The mother and daughter duo also sit down with them, joining in the conversation. 

From what Mina picked up from the conversation, Ryujin got in their school's soccer team. It surprises her that the cousins are so alike, like they are almost siblings. Hearing about soccer, it caught Minju's interest on the sport. Ryujin asked her if she wanted to play with her and Chaeyoung later, and the four year old enthusiastically agreed. 

Ryujin also hesitantly asked if she could call her Mina unnie. The brunette chuckled and agreed, making Ryujin relax and strike a conversation with her. She told her about how she was also amazed from her performances in the Olympics. According to Ryujin, her friend, Chaeryeong, is a big fan of hers. Mina offered to send a video greeting to her friend, making the sixteen year old girl grin and thank her. 

Their conversation is cut short when Sooyoung announced that lunch is ready. Ryujin stood up to help prepare the table with Chaeyoung. As guests, Mina and Minju sat down on the dining table. Once everything is settled and served, they began to eat. 

They spent the rest of lunch with ease and flowing conversation. Mina is happy that Sooyoung and Seungwan would ask her questions about herself and Minju. She's grateful how they include her and her daughter and treat them like their own family. In the middle of eating, Chaeyoung squeezed her thigh and whispered "Told you, they love you" to her. It makes her grin, she should never doubt Chaeyoung's words again. 

After lunch, Chaeyoung brought out the cake Mina bought for her aunt. They all greet and sang her a happy birthday, before Sooyoung made a wish and blew the candles. After everyone ate a slice of cake, Mina offered to clear the dishes with Sooyoung, which the older woman was grateful for. Mina is in charge of drying and rinsing while Sooyoung is in charge of washing. 

"Minju is an adorable kid," Sooyoung says, scrubbing the plates, "You really raised her well."

"Thank you Auntie," Mina smiles, "Chaeyoung also raised her too. Ever since we started dating, she became Minju's parent too. But not literally a parent."

"I understand," Sooyoung chuckles, "When Chaeyoung was a young, she also helped on taking care of Ryujin. She would play with her, sometimes sang her to sleep, bathe together and such. They literally did things like how siblings do."

"Which explains how close they are," Mina notes, "If I didn't know they were cousins, I would mistake them being siblings." 

Sooyoung chuckles, agreeing with Mina. Silence then follows, only the sound of running water and plates being washed can be heard. 

"Is it hard?" Sooyoung asks, breaking the silence, "You know, raising a child alone."

Mina bites her lip nervously. She honestly doesn't know how to answer the question asked to her. She didn't want to say it is hard, because Sooyoung may question her why would it be hard if she's well off enough to provide for Minju. She also didn't want to say it isn't, because she didn't want to lie.

'Whatever,' Mina thinks, 'It's better to be honest anyway.'

"It is Auntie," Mina answers cautiously, looking at Sooyoung's face for her reaction, "Even if I can easily provide for Minju, it's still hard because I went through a lot before I had her."

"I understand, all of us had struggles," Sooyoung smiles at her, "It was hard for me because I really loved Ryujin's father, and I thought we would be raising her together."

Mina frowns, "Can I ask what happened? If you don't mind?"

"Of course," Sooyoung nods, "He left before I gave birth. We had a big fight about it. He said he wasn't ready to have a family and raise a kid. He wanted me to get rid of Ryujin, but I refused. He tried to convince me but I still didn't change my mind. That was the last straw for him and for me too. He left because he couldn't change my mind. Thank heavens we weren't married yet, I don't want to be married to a bastard like him."

"That's awful Auntie. He tried to manipulate you."

"Good thing I didn't let him. God, men are such a pain in the ass."

Mina chuckles, agreeing to her auntie. 

"How about you? What happened with Minju's father?" Sooyoung asks. 

"He left too. He left right after I told him I'm pregnant, he went overseas and blocked me from communicating with him." 

Sooyoung is already done washing the dishes, as she waits for Mina to finish rinsing and drying. She smiles at her sympathetically, then washing her hands. 

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Mina."

Mina smiles, "It's okay Auntie, it already happened. It doesn't matter to me anymore. What matters now is that I'm happy and I am able to raise Minju despite the doubts that I had. It still haunts me sometimes, but I don't let it get into me like before."

Sooyoung looks at her fondly, smiling to herself, "Now I understand why Chaeyoung is so inlove with you."

That made Mina stop from drying the plate she is holding, "You do?"

Sooyoung chuckles, patting her shoulder softly, "I do honey. You're a strong and selfless woman, and I can clearly see that in you."

"Your past hurt you a lot," Sooyoung continues, "But that didn't stop you from raising Minju. You still overcame it with the emotional baggage that you have been carrying for a long time now."

"Honestly Auntie, I don't think I overcame it yet," Mina says. 

"That's alright either way. We deal with our past with different ways and different periods of time. I think you're still at the part where your skies are still filled with gray clouds, but it's not raining anymore."

Mina gives her a confused look, "What does that mean Auntie?"

"It goes like this. Your past is like a heavy rain with thunderstorms," Sooyoung says, "Your present, which is today, is like the rain finally stopping. The gray clouds are still there, but there are no thunderstorms anymore. Your future is where the gray clouds will be replaced with white clouds. There will be no rain, but there will be sun and blue skies. And there might be a rainbow for you."

"That means you are still on that stage where you have already accepted that it already happened. But you can't still let go because you had a grudge with Minju's father. You're still angry with him for hurting and leaving you."

Mina presses her lips together, staying mum for a few seconds. She never holds grudges against people. Not even her highschool bully, not even her fellow gymnast who talked shit about her, not even her past friends who used her for the money and fame and not even her past lovers. It made Mina think, did she really have a grudge against Jinyoung?

Maybe she does, which explains why it keeps on haunting her. That's why she would spend nights crying over it sometimes. That's why she still feels a piercing pain on her heart whenever she remembers it. That's why she's still hurting over it. 

"How do you get rid of grudges Auntie?" Mina asks, eager to end the pain she's been feeling over the past years. 

"You can only get rid of it by confronting him," Sooyoung answers, giving her another sympathetic smile, "But from what you said, he left to go overseas. I don't think it would be possible for you to confront him."

"Is there any other way?"

Sooyoung puts a hand on her shoulder, rubbing it comfortingly, "I think that's for you to find out honey. I'm sorry, I really like to help you. But I think, you're going to figure this out on your own."

"It's okay Auntie," Mina smiles, "You helped me with your words earlier. I think the rest is up to me to figure out."

"You're welcome Mina," Sooyoung gives her a squeeze on her shoulder, "When you're done, join us at the living room. I know Seungwan brought out a photobook of Chaeyoung's old baby pictures. She's excited to show you all of it."

"Alright Auntie, I'll join you guys in a while."

Sooyoung smiles at her before leaving her in the kitchen. With her being all alone in the kitchen, she uses the time to ponder over her auntie's words as she dries up the remaining dishes. 

She needs to figure out how she could unpack the emotional baggage she has with Jinyoung. She didn't want it to affect her more, and possibly to both Chaeyoung and Minju. It would possibly ruin both of the relationships she has with them. As time passes by, she thinks this is taking a toll on her a lot. 

She needs to figure this out, quick. 

\--------------------

As promised, Ryujin and Chaeyoung took Minju to the park to play with them this afternoon. Mina joined them too, bringing along snack packs, water bottles and towels. The whole afternoon is spent with the trio playing soccer, while Mina watched over them. They soon got tired of playing, except for Minju who's still buzzing with energy. Mina decided to take Minju to the playground while the cousins take a quick break and catch their breaths. 

They decided to go home when the sky starts to get dark. When they got home, dinner is already served for all of them. Turns out that Sooyoung and Seungwan didn't have anything to do. So they cooked dinner in advanced to ease their boredom. The cousins were more than happy to eat, considering how tired they were from playing all afternoon. 

After dinner, they all retreated back to their respective rooms. Mina and Minju will be sleeping in Chaeyoung's old room. Nothing changed much in her old room. There are still old band posters and drawings hung on the wall. Her soccer medals and framed diploma still sitting on her drawers. Her old single bed, and an extra mattress laid on the floor. Minju immediately called dibs on Chaeyoung's old bed, while the couple takes the mattress. 

Soon enough, all of them are freshened up and got a change of clothes. The trio lie together on the mattress, watching another re-run of Star Wars: Clone Wars on Minju's tablet. Mina suddenly feels thirsty, as her throat is parched. She excuses herself from her girlfriend and daughter to get a glass of water from the kitchen. 

When Mina arrives at the kitchen, she sees Seungwan boiling a kettle of hot water. The older woman soon notices her presence, turning around and smiling at her. 

"Thirsty?" she asks. 

"Yes Auntie," Mina answers, filling her glass then downing it with one go, "How about you?"

"I'm making tea," Seungwan answers as the kettle whistles. She lets it boil for a while before turning the gas and stove off, "Do you want to join me?"

Mina nods, "Sure Auntie, I would love to."

Minutes later, Mina finds herself sipping on Chamomile tea with her girlfriend's mother. She munches on to the butter biscuits served on the coffee table. Mina never likes tea, but Seungwan's Chamomile tea makes her think otherwise. 

They sip their teas in silence. Mina lets her mind wander to the events that happened today. It was tiring, yet was something she enjoyed a lot. Meeting Chaeyoung's family is nothing she expected to happen. She thought it would turn out bad, because she thought her family would dislike her and Minju. But it turned to be the complete opposite of what she expected. 

"How long are you together with Chaeyoung?" Seungwan asks, placing her cup back to the coffee table. 

"We dated for four months Auntie," Mina answers, "We just became officially together last week."

Seungwans hums, "Right, Chaeyoung mentioned it to me."

The older woman's reply lacks of emotion, making Mina suddenly nervous. She figures that they're going to have that 'talk'. The talk that every parent have with their child's partner. 

"How is she as a partner?" 

"She's.." Mina trails off as she thoughtfully think of better words to describe Chaeyoung, "She's very attentive and observant to me and Minju. She can easily sense what's wrong with just one look. She's spontaneous and romantic too."

Seungwan watches Mina smile as she describes Chaeyoung as her partner. Whenever she asks this question to her daughter's past lovers, she always get the mediocre answers. But the way Mina answers makes her believe that this woman is different from Chaeyoung's past lovers. 

"She's easy to communicate with, Auntie. Whenever I talk to her about something personal, she holds both of my hands and looks me directly in the eyes. She gives me all of her attention and always assures me she's listening. She is also dependable too, Auntie. She became in charge of picking up Minju from daycare because I got too busy with work. I would go home and see them together in the living room, watching TV, drawing or just simply spending time together. She is also considerate. She thinks of what other people would feel before making a decision."

"Honestly, there's so many things to describe her as a partner," Mina adds, "So many that I could go on and on."

Seungwan smiles at her, pleased with her answer, "I'm glad to know she's treating you well. I hope you do the same for her, Mina." 

"I'll do the same with no hesitation Auntie," Mina assures, "We're both a team, we'll make it work because we give both of our efforts in this relationship."

"Then I don't have anything to worry about," Seungwan says, "I put my trust in you Mina."

To Mina's surprise, Seungwan places her hand on top of hers, making her look at the older woman, "But you have to promise something."

"What is it?"

"Promise me you won't lie to her," Seungwan says, "Whether small or big lies, don't lie to her."

Mina is honestly confused with sudden seriousness in her Auntie's voice, but she nods anyway, "I promise, Auntie."

"Good," Seungwan exhales and removes her hand from Mina's, "I just don't want it to happen again."

The last sentence was muttered by Seungwan, but Mina heard it. Before Mina would stop herself, her own curiosity got the best of her. The words were already out of her mouth before she could bite her tongue to stop herself. 

"What happened before?"

Mina notices how Seungwan flinches with the questions. She bows her head to her as she apologizes. 

"I'm sorry Auntie, I shouldn't have asked that."

"Oh no, it's okay don't worry," the older woman dismisses her with a wave of her hand, "I thought you didn't hear it, and I didn't expect you to ask."

"Please ignore the question Auntie."

Seungwan smiles at her, patting her hand in assurance, "I think you need to know why, because this could be helpful to you." 

Mina nods despite being confused with what the older woman is saying. She watches Seungwan reclines back to the couch, taking a deep breath in the process. 

"I lied to her on her last year of highschool, specifically on the day before her last soccer match."

Seungwan sighs, "When she was a kid, she asked me where her father is. At that time, I knew she wouldn't understand why he left. So I told her her father is working overseas and he is sending us money regularly. She believed on that lie for years, until she heard me and Sooyoung talking about her father."

"We talked about it on the day before Chaeyoung's last soccer match. Their team is on the championship match, so it meant a lot for her. She kept asking me if her father can go home to watch her, I only told her I'll try to tell him because he's busy at work."

"That night, Sooyoung confronted me. She told me I should tell Chaeyoung the truth about her father because it's going to hurt her if she keeps on holding on to it. The truth is he left us when Chaeyoung was nine months old, without any reason or trace of him. He just disappeared in thin air. We didn't know she heard us, until she started sobbing. She yelled at me, calling me a liar and she told me she hated me. She then left the house with some of her belongings, staying the night at her friend's." 

"She didn't want me to watch her match, but I did. I know it's important to her so I went anyway. During the whole match, she was so angry and aggressive. It was painful to watch because she wasn't like that when she plays. It's like she's pouring her anger and frustration in to the game. The worst part is, she injured herself on the match. Good thing their team still won, leading with one point."

"I couldn't forgive myself for lying to her Mina," Seungwan says, her voice laced with regret, "If it wasn't for me, she could've pursued soccer. She was already scouted by a university in Seoul, but she couldn't play anymore because of her injury. It took me months before I started to talk to her properly again because she shut me off."

Seungwan takes both of Mina's hands, looking at her directly in the eyes, "So promise me Mina, that you'll never lie to Chaeyoung and also lie to Minju about her father. Don't make the same mistake I did before."

Mina suddenly remembers what Chaeyoung told her weeks ago. She remembered asking the younger girl if she did the right thing by being honest with Minju. She didn't know Chaeyoung was referencing to what happened to her years ago. Now she understood why she's taking so much care of Minju, it's because she didn't want the four year old to go through what she went through when she was a kid. 

"I promise Auntie."

Back in Chaeyoung's old bedroom, the blonde frowns when she realizes it's been over fifteen minutes since Mina went down to grab a drink. Mina took so long that Minju has already fallen asleep, and already tucked in bed. Her mind starts to think of the possible situations that caused Mina to take a long time in the kitchen.

'Did she got into an accident? Did she slip off? God no please. I should really go down to check on her just in case–'

Then realization dawns into Chaeyoung. She looks at the manual clock on the wall. It tells her that it's 8:30 PM in the evening. Her mother usually gets her fix of Chamomile tea at that time. The most possible reason why Mina isn't coming back yet is because she bumped into her mother making tea. Knowing her mother, she would invite Mina to have a drink with her and talk. 

Talk. 

They're having the 'talk'. 

"Oh God," Chaeyoung mutters to herself while she rubs her face with her palms. Her mom gets really serious and interrogating when she has the 'talk' with her past lovers. Knowing that fact, she begins to be nervous for her girlfriend. 

Right before she could think too much about it, she hears a soft click coming from the door. She turns around and sees her girlfriend, with a ghost of a smile in her lips. It made Chaeyoung exhale in relief, assuming the talk went well. 

"Hey, you took long to come back," she says, pretending to be unaware that her girlfriend had a talk with her mother, "Did something happen?"

"Your mom invited me for tea," Mina answers, laying down beside her, "I couldn't say no to her even if I occasionally drink tea."

"Right," Chaeyoung nods, "Did you guys talked?"

Mina hums in response, laying her head on Chaeyoung's chest. The blonde automatically puts her arms around Mina's shoulders, as her fingers draw patterns on her arm, "We did talk."

Chaeyoung frowns at the vague reply, "What did she say?"

"Nothing much. She's just glad that you're treating me well and she hopes I do the same for you. She also said she has nothing to worry about because she trusts me."

"That's all?" Chaeyoung asks. 

"Yeah," Mina looks up to Chaeyoung, noticing the crease on her forehead, "Are you worried?"

"Honestly? Very worried," Chaeyoung answers, "But with what you said, I think there's nothing to worry about."

"Yup, nothing," Mina raises her upper body to kiss Chaeyoung's lips chastely, "You're right, your family likes me and Minju."

Chaeyoung grins at her, that one grin that tells her 'I told you so', "I'm always right babe."

Mina playfully rolls her eyes. She raises the covers up until it reaches their shoulders. She snuggles closer to Chaeyoung, who immediately wraps her arms around her body. Chaeyoung could feel the fatigue coming from Mina's shoulders, and she could see how sleepy she already is. 

"Let's sleep?" Chaeyoung asks.

"Yeah," Mina mutters. The blonde only chuckles, pressing a kiss on her hair. 

"Alright, goodnight babe."

A few seconds later, Mina didn't respond back. Chaeyoung tilts her head to the side, and she sees Mina is already fast asleep. She just smiles to herself and closes her eyes as well, preparing to sleep. 

\----------------

The next morning, the couple and Minju decided to go home after breakfast. Mina really enjoyed her short stay with Chaeyoung's family and she promised to come back again. Minju also enjoyed as well, as Ryujin promised that they'll play again when she visits again. Before they left, Seungwan whispered something to Mina, making her nod and smile at her. Chaeyoung watched the interaction curiously, reminding herself to ask her girlfriend about it later. 

After an exchange of hugs and goodbyes, the couple and Minju is en route to Seoul. Minju happily recounts the moments she shared with Ryujin again. From how her daughter narrates, Mina could tell how Minju got close to Chaeyoung's cousin. She's more than pleased to know that Minju enjoyed her time with them. Now having more reasons to come back and visit again.

"Hey babe," Chaeyoung calls Mina's attention, as she stops to a red light.

"Yeah?"

"What did Mom said to you earlier?"

Mina looks confused at first, but she soon smiles when she realizes what Chaeyoung was referring to, "Ah, it's nothing. It's a secret between the both of us."

Chaeyoung pouts in disappointment, "Keeping secrets now aren't we?"

Mina chuckles at Chaeyoung's childishness, "Yes and I promised Auntie not to tell you."

"Fine," the blonde grumbles, eliciting another chuckle from her girlfriend. 

"Don't worry, it's your turn to keep secrets from me when you meet Mama and Papa."

"You mean it's my turn to be nervous?" Chaeyoung corrects, "I swear I'm going to sweat buckets when I meet them." 

Mina just shrugs, patting Chaeyoung's hand on the steering wheel, "You'll be fine, lovely."

Chaeyoung thinks she won't be fine, at all.

\--------------------

Riding Myoui Mina's private jet is an out of the world experience for Chaeyoung. 

Being overwhelmed and surprised is an understatement for what she's feeling when she first stepped into the jet. Everything inside of it just screams luxury. From the brown leather seats, expensive drinks inside the mini fridge, the interior design, or just everything. Also, did Chaeyoung ever mention the Myoui Family has their own pilot? Well, there it is.

She was literally in awe of her surroundings that she had to stop walking every second to roam her eyes around the place. Mina would only chuckle and snap her back from her trance. Chaeyoung was shocked to know that Minju rode the jet multiple times already. Probably one of the perks when your mother is a rich businesswoman or simply being a Myoui. 

It's totally an out of the world experience. Not until Chaeyoung remembers she gets very dizzy and naseous on flights. 

So as soon as she heard the engines running, she felt a familiar bubbling feeling on her stomach and a headache. She knew these two signs are already a bad thing. Too bad for her, she'll sleep through the whole flight. She didn't want to throw up on the cherry red luxurious carpeted floor of the jet.

After a two hour flight, Chaeyoung woke up to Minju poking her cheek repeatedly. The four year old told her that they already landed in Tokyo. Chaeyoung grumbled in response of being woken up, while Minju giggled, proud of herself that she woke up her Chaengie. 

Once they got everything settled, their bags and passports included, they are already on their way to the Myouis. Chaeyoung shakes her hands nervously while she looks outside the windows to distract herself. She soon felt two hands grabbing her clammy hands. She looks down to her lap and sees Mina and Minju holding both of her hands. Chaeyoung manages to give them a small smile, amidst her nervous state.

"Are you okay Chaengie?" Minju asks. 

"Yeah, I'm okay. Don't worry kiddo," Chaeyoung assures, "Just nervous."

"She's nervous because she's meeting Grandpa and Grandma," Mina elaborates further. 

"Why? Is she afraid of them?"

Mina chuckles, "No baby. She's meeting them for the first time, that's why she's nervous."

"And I'm meeting them as your mommy's girlfriend," Chaeyoung adds, "Not just her friend or someone close to her."

Minju just nods, "They're nice people, they won't hate you."

Chaeyoung ruffles Minju's hair adoringly, "I know, thanks kiddo."

Mina smiles at her girlfriend, before pressing a kiss on her cheek. It's like Mina is telling Chaeyoung that things would be completely fine. 

Before their flight, Mina assured her multiple times that her parents would love her. Chaeyoung is grateful for the assurance, but there's something bothering her and she couldn't shake the thought away from her mind. It scares her that the Myouis wouldn't like her because she's not on the same social class like them. It makes her worry that they wouldn't approve of their relationship, and the Myouis would arrange Mina with someone at their level. The mere thought of it makes Chaeyoung's stomach churn and heart sink. She just hopes the Myouis don't think that she's unworthy of both Mina and Minju's love.

She was cut off from her trance when the Myoui Manor came into her sight. It is larger than Mina's mansion back in Seoul, with a longer driveway and larger gardens surrounding the manor. It makes Chaeyoung more antsy than she ever was in her whole life. 

The limousine stops in front of two large wooden Italian doors. Chaeyoung inhales a shaky breath when she sees Mr and Mrs Myoui standing on the entrance, waiting for them to come out of the vehicle. On cue, the driver opens the door for them. Mina gives one last squeeze to Chaeyoung's hand, before getting off the car with Minju. She soon follows, not forgetting to smile at the driver. 

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Minju runs up to the steps, greeting her grandparents. The elderly couple welcomes their grandchild with a hug and a kiss on the forehead. Mina and Chaeyoung then comes up to also greet them, with their hands intertwined. 

"Just be yourself lovely," Mina whispers to her, "Be natural."

"Got it," Chaeyoung nods, "Be yourself. Be natural. Is there anything else? Like what kind of topics do they want me to talk about? Their interests? Their dislikes?"

Mina chuckles softly, "Babe, this isn't an interview. Calm down." 

"Right," Chaeyoung mutters, "Just be yourself and be natural." 

The blonde repeats those words in her mind like a mantra, until they reached Mr and Mrs Myoui. When their presence, the elderly couple shifts their attention to them. 

"Mina sweetheart," Mrs Myoui opens her arms and welcomes Mina in an embrace, "How are you darling?"

"I'm doing very well Mama," Mina pulls back from the hug, then turns to her father, "Papa."

Mr Myoui also embraces her daughter, kissing her forehead in the process, "I missed you, sweetheart."

"I missed you guys too," Mina says, taking Chaeyoung's hand into hers and tugging her close, "Mama, Papa, this is Chaeyoung. She's my girlfriend."

Chaeyoung smiles politely, extending her hand for them to shake, "I'm Son Chaeyoung. It's a great pleasure meet you Mr and Mrs Myoui."

She gulps when Mrs Myoui takes her hand, shaking it softly and giving her a little smile, "It's a great pleasure to meet you too Chaeyoung. Mina has told me a lot of great things about you."

Mr. Myoui also takes Chaeyoung's hand, but his hold is firm but not too tight, "It's nice to finally meet the person who's making my daughter happy."

From the expression on their faces, Chaeyoung could say they look pleased. She doesn't know, honestly. Mr Myoui's lips are pressed into a straight line, while Mrs Myoui just smiles at her politely. It doesn't help ease Chaeyoung's nervousness at all. 

"You must be tired from your flight," Mrs. Myoui says, "Let's have dinner before you rest up."

"Sure Mama," Mina agrees. They soon enter the manor, as the maids open the doors for them. 

Chaeyoung was once again in awe at the interior designing of the place. She felt like she's roaming around a museum because of it's Italian architecture. It if wasn't for Minju holding onto her hand, she would be stopping every second to look around.

"Babe," Chaeyoung whispers to Mina, suddenly remembering about something, "What about our bags?"

"The servants will take care of it," Mina whispers back, "They'll take it to our room."

Chaeyoung just nods. She isn't still used to people doing things for herself, as she is raised to be independent. She just shrugs and follows the Myouis to the dining room.

Waiting for them is a long dinner table, filled with different plates of food. Chaeyoung's mouth waters at the sight of it, her hunger suddenly present from a two hour flight. They soon sit down together on the table, as they start to eat dinner. 

Dinner was alright, not bad or good, just alright as Chaeyoung thinks. During the whole meal, the elderly couple would ask her questions about herself. They seemed pleased and satisfied with her answers as they try to get to know her. They also catched up with their daughter and granddaughter, asking them how they are and such. They would also include Chaeyoung so she wouldn't be left out. The Korean was grateful for it, making her less antsy and conscious about herself. 

By the time they finished eating, Mrs. Myoui let them rest up for tonight. They exchanged goodnights before going to their respective rooms. 

"Lovely," Mina calls to Chaeyoung while she dries her hair with a towel. The couple shares a room together, while Minju is on a separate room. Their rooms are connected by a single door, which makes easier for them to check up on Minju. The four year old is already sleeping soundly, after Chaeyoung tucked her in. 

"Yeah?" Chaeyoung looks up from her phone, checking her messages, "What's up?"

"You know that I'm here for work right?"

"Yes," Chaeyoung nods, putting her phone down, "Is there something wrong?"

Mina shakes her head, putting the towel back to the bathroom, "Nothing. I just have to be gone for the next few days. Is it okay for you to take care of Minju alone and be here?"

""Of course babe," Chaeyoung answers, "You don't have to ask me. I'll be glad to do so, you know?"

"Right," Mina walks to the bed, laying down next to her, "It's just that, you'll be alone here with Mama and Papa."

"Oh, fuck."

Mina giggles and hits Chaeyoung's arm playfully, "Come on, it won't be bad. They look pleased on meeting you earlier." 

"You think so?" Chaeyoung frowns, "I feel like they're just being polite."

Mina commands Chaeyoung to sit up, as she starts to massage the tense muscles on her back and shoulders. The blonde immediately relaxes on Mina's touch, letting herself be relieved from her anxiousness.

"Feels better?"

Chaeyoung hums, "Mhmm, so much better." 

"They're just like that on the first meeting," Mina says as she continues to rub circles on Chaeyoung's back, "They'll loosen up around you soon."

"Right, sorry. I'm just worried you know?"

Mina stops massaging her, as she turns around to kiss Chaeyoung. The blonde holds Mina's waist, letting her sit on her lap. 

"I know, I understand," the brunette replies when they pull away, "You need to loosen up too. Just remember to be your usual charming self."

Chaeyoung grins, "So you think I'm charming?"

"If you weren't charming, I wouldn't be your girlfriend right now."

Chaeyoung laughs and pulls Mina in for another kiss. The soft kiss turns into a heated one, when Mina starts to roll her hips against hers. Their hands begin to roam around their body, seeking warmth from their skin. 

"Hold on, babe," Chaeyoung says breathlessly right after she pulls away, "We can't. Not when Minju is on the other room and we're on the same roof with your parents."

"We can't what?" Mina bats her eyelashes innocently, earning a frown from Chaeyoung. The brunette just laughs, getting off from Chaeyoung's lap, "I'm just kidding, lovely."

Chaeyoung snorts and opens her arms, "Whatever. Come here, let's just sleep."

"Okay grumpy," Mina cbuckles as she sinks into Chaeyoung's embrace, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

\-----------------

The next few days are different from the day Chaeyoung met Mina's parents. There's a big difference from those days and Chaeyoung thinks she might be imagining things. The drastic change in Mr and Mrs Myoui's behavior around her makes her think so. Maybe Mina is right, they're just adjusting and loosening up to her.

On the first day, Mina was off to work while Chaeyoung and Minju are left in the manor. To Chaeyoung's surprise, both Mr and Mrs Myoui asked them to go out and spend the day with them. Chaeyoung and Minju both happily agreed, as they immediately got ready to spend the day outdoors. They went to an outdoor aquarium in Tokyo. They spent the rest of the day watching fishes swim aimlessly in the tanks, watched penguin shows, watched some dolphins and even sharks. They also went shopping and ate dinner together. 

On the second day, Chaeyoung was surprised that Mr Myoui asked her to go watch a soccer match with him. She mentioned that she was a former player when they had their first dinner. It sparked Mr Myoui's interest because he is a soccer fanatic, which leads him to buying tickets to a soccer match for them to watch. They went out together while Mrs Myoui and Minju spent time together at home. The whole time they were together wasn't awkward at all. They spent the rest of the match enjoying each other's company, exchanging topics and even having a bet on which team is going to win. In the end, the team Mr Myoui rooted for won. Chaeyoung playfully said it was pure luck, causing a playful argument from the both of them. The day ended with the both of them enjoying. Chaeyoung promised that they would watch another match together, and Mr Myoui was glad about it.

On the third day, it was Mrs Myoui's turn to take her out on that day. She also found out about Chaeyoung's interest in art, so she decided to go on museum hopping with her. They went into different museums, where most of them are showcasing expensive artworks made by popular artists. Chaeyoung and Mrs Myoui exchanged perspectives on each art piece they saw. They even went to art exhibits around Tokyo. Mrs Myoui bought three paintings along the way, and Chaeyoung knew she bought the most expensive ones. They also went shopping on Tokyo's fashion street. During the whole time they're shopping, Mrs Myoui would ask for Chaeyoung's opinion on which item she would buy. The Korean gladly gave her opinion and Mrs Myoui is very much happy with her choices. Mrs Myoui offered to buy Chaeyoung some clothes in return of helping her. At first, Chaeyoung refused. But after Mrs Myoui insisted and said 'It will be a secret from the both of us', she soon agreed. She also bought some stuff for Ryujin, Sooyoung and Seungwan with her own money. The day ended with both of them holding a lot of shopping bags, both exhausted, but with a smile on their faces.

On the fourth day, Chaeyoung and Minju spent the day lounging on the manor and being homebodies for a day. After three straight days of going out, they decided to rest for a while and just do things at home. They played, watched a movie, ate, played again, ate and of course, slept. Mina arrived home to the sight of Chaeyoung and Minju sleeping together, while a Star Wars movie was being played. The brunette just shook her head, turned the TV off and soon joined them to bed. 

Today is Saturday, and as Mina told her earlier, her grandparents are coming. To the Japanese's surprise, Chaeyoung isn't a bit worried or nervous on meeting her grandparents. Her girlfriend thinks that she doesn't have anything to worry about since she already charmed her parents. Getting her grandparents to like her would be a piece of cake to Chaeyoung. 

Mina checks herself out in the mirror, turning her body side to side, "Do I look okay?"

Chaeyoung looks up from her phone, and her jaw immediately drops at the sight of her girlfriend. Mina is wearing a denim flared jeans and a white cropped tank top. It looks simple, but the way Mina wears the clothes make it seem like she's modelling for a luxury brand. It hugged her curves in the perfect places, showing off her flawless body. The blonde absentmindedly licks her lips, earning a snicker from the brunette. 

"My eyes are up here soldier," Mina teases with a smug smile, "I figured you like it."

Chaeyoung fakes coughing, "Yeah, um, you look great babe."

Satisfied with Chaeyoung's answer, Mina turns back around to apply her make up.  
Once she's done, she packs up her make up kit and puts it back inside her luggage. She checks herself on the mirror one more time, before approaching Chaeyoung. 

"Ready?" her girlfriend asks, pocketing her phone as she stands up. 

Mina pecks Chaeyoung's lips, "I should be the one asking you that question because you're meeting my grandparents." 

Chaeyoung chuckles, "I told you, I'm fine. Charming them would be like a walk in a park."

"If you say so," Mina shrugs as she laces her fingers together, "Now let's go, they're probably waiting for us." 

When they arrived to the living room, Mina's grandparents are already there. Mina first introduced Chaeyoung to her grandparents, before exchanging greetings with them. She amusingly watches Chaeyoung breeze her way to her grandparents, quickly engaging them in a conversation. From the expressions on their faces, she could say that her grandparents are happy to meet her girlfriend. She lets them talk as she joins her parents on the couch with Minju. 

"She's very charming," Mrs Myoui comments, "I could say all of us are charmed by her."

Mina laughs, agreeing to what her mother said. It's no lie though, her little girlfriend easily charmed the Myouis. 

After hearing that lunch is ready, the Myoui Family and Chaeyoung made their way to the dining room. They soon sat down and begin eating together.

Lunch with the whole Myoui family is better than Chaeyoung's first dinner, which she shared with Mr and Mrs Myoui. The atmosphere isn't tense and nerve wracking. She isn't nervous and conscious of how she is acting in front of them. Instead, everything is at ease and comfortable. Mina could say that Chaeyoung goes along well with her whole family, and she's extremely glad about it. 

"Chaeyoung," Mrs Myoui calls to the blonde, catching both Chaeyoung and Mina's attention, "Care to join me to walk in the gardens later?"

The couple shares a knowing look with each other, before Chaeyoung nods and accepts the invitation. The Korean knows where this is going, and she's sure of it. 

It's her turn to have the 'talk' with Mrs Myoui. 

As promised, Chaeyoung joins Mrs Myoui to have a walk in the gardens after lunch. The manor's gardens are similar with Mina's garden back in Seoul. The only difference is it's larger and there are more outdoor furnitures outside. 

During the whole walk, Mrs Myoui would tell her stories of Mina's childhood. Like her first words, her first day in school, her first friends (which are Sana and Momo), her first class in ballet and so much more. Chaeyoung was more than glad to listen, learning more about her girlfriend. When Mrs Myoui got a bit tired of walking, Chaeyoung led her inside to the gazebo as they sit on one of the benches there.

They're both quiet for a while, letting the soft breeze of air and chirping of birds be the only thing they hear. It was peaceful and relaxing to the both of them, basking in the afternoon glow of the sun. 

"I apologize if our first meeting isn't that pleasant, Chaeyoung," Mrs Myoui speaks first. Chaeyoung just chuckles lightly, giving Mrs Myoui a smile. 

"It's alright," she assures, "It's not a big deal." 

"And also, please address me and my husband by our first names, Sachiko and Akira. We feel a little old when you call us Mr and Mrs Myoui."

Chaeyoung nods, "Will do, Sachiko." 

"You know," Sachiko pats her hand, "It was my plan to spend time with you and Minju these past few days. Akira was very delighted to know that you're a former soccer player. Then, I suggested to him that he should buy tickets for you to watch a match with him. I also said that we should take turns on bonding with you and Minju. It's also a good way to get to know you." 

"I hope we didn't bother you, knowing you both have work," Chaeyoung says.

"Ah, it's fine," Sachiko smiles, "We're the bosses, so it's not a problem. Also, we rarely take day offs from work unless it's important."

It was silent again, before Chaeyoung hears Sachiko sigh. It made the Korean look at her worriedly, "Is there something wrong?"

Sachiko just smiles, "It's nothing Chaeyoung. I think I'm just a little worried about my daughter. I guess you already heard about Minju's father?"

"Yes, I did," Chaeyoung answers, "Mina already told me about Jinyoung."

She didn't miss the way Sachiko's face turns sour at the mention of the man, "I never approved of him, at all. When me and Akira met him, I didn't feel comfortable around his presence. It's like there's something about him that irks me. But I didn't tell Mina and I still let her be with him because I saw how happy she was when they were together."

"It wasn't easy for me to see her struggle before," Sachiko adds, "I regret about not telling her how I don't approve of her relationship with that man. If I told her sooner, she wouldn't be getting hurt. But at the same time, I don't regret it too because I knew she's glad to have Minju."

Chaeyoung realizes how similar Sachiko and Mina thinks about the past. Both of them somehow regretted it because of the pain it inflicted to them. But nonetheless, they're both happy how things turned up. It's like they have a love hate relationship about it. They treat the past as both a blessing and a curse.

"When I heard she's in a relationship again, I got scared and worried," Sachiko continues, "As a mother, it's my natural instinct to be scared and fear of what may happen. It's not that I don't want her to be with someone, I'm just equally afraid as her. To think of it, she's brave to try again despite the doubts and the trust issues she has when it comes to relationships. But at the moment I saw you and Mina together, I think me and my husband don't have anything to be scared about."

Sachiko puts a hand on Chaeyoung's arm, squeezing it softly, "I can feel the adoration and love you have for each other, it radiates from the both of you. I can see that Minju adores you as well, you can easily be a good parent for her."

"I do?" Chaeyoung asks.

"Of course dear, you do," Sachiko answers, "Now that you have my blessing, please take care of them well. I trust you on this, I hope you don't break it." 

"I can't promise you anything Sachiko," Chaeyoung says honestly, "But I promise you that I will do anything for the both of them. I will try my best to not break your trust."

"It's good that you don't want to make promises considering how uncertain the future is," Sachiko replies, "But I need you to promise me something else."

Sachiko gives her a card, where personal numbers of Akira and Sachiko are written on it. Chaeyoung stares at it for a while, before looking up to Sachiko with a confused look. 

"If something happens, call me or Akira," Sachiko says, "I have a feeling something bad is about to happen soon."

Chaeyoung frowns at her last sentence, as it gives her unusual nervousness. What does she means by it? Chaeyoung doesn't know either.

"What do you mean?" Chaeyoung asks. 

"I mean nothing in particular, Chaeyoung," Sachiko answers, "I just have that feeling."

Chaeyoung just nods nonetheless, despite being more confused. Sachiko's answer was so vague that it made her frown deeper. She pushes it on the back of her mind, thinking maybe it's just Sachiko's assumption. Either way, Chaeyoung knows it's something she should look out for. 

\------------------

Chaeyoung wakes up to the loud sound of a ringtone. She feels Mina move beside her, as she reaches to the bedside drawer to answer the call. The ringtone is now cut off by Mina's hoarse voice, and she soon feels her girlfriend get up from bed. 

"Hello? Woojin?"

It's quiet for a while, as Mina listens to Woojin, the Myouis' family pilot. She groggily sits up from the bed, squinting on the wall clock to check the time. The hands say it's only 6:30AM in the morning. It's too early to get up because their flight back to Seoul is about twelve hours later. 

"That means you can't fly us back to Seoul?"

Chaeyoung looks at Mina and listens to the conversation even if she could only hear one side of it. Another minute of silence passes, before Mina speaks again. 

"That can't be fixed today? That's unfortunate. It's alright, things like that happen unexpectedly. I'll just book a flight, don't worry. Okay, thanks Woojin. Have a great day too."

The call ends and Mina hastily types on her pbone. Chaeyoung is about to ask her what happened, but Mina raises a hand and mouths "later."

"Jihyo, goodmorning. Did I wake you up? I'm sorry if i did. Can you please check if there are still available flights back to Seoul this afternoon? Woojin called me a while ago and told me the jet has engine problems or whatever. I didn't understand because it was too complicated."

Chaeyoung gets up from bed and stretches her limbs. She then checks her phone for some emails and messages from work and her friends as she continues listening to the conversation.

"All are fully booked? Did you check Bae airlines? They're fully booked too? Gosh. Okay, I'll call Irene and ask if I can borrow a jet or book me in a flight. I'll message you later, thanks." 

The blonde is already done checking her messages when Mina is on another call. It amazes her how her girlfriend is so professional despite being woken up minutes ago. She speaks gently yet authoritatively, and it honestly turns her on. 

"Good morning Irene, sorry to call you this early. I'm fine, how about you? That's good to hear. Listen, I have a favor to ask if you don't mind. My pilot can't fly us back to Seoul because of engine complications. I was wondering if I can borrow a jet or if you can help me book a flight. Yes, I really need to get back to Seoul today, I have work waiting for me tomorrow. Alright, text me back when you got the details. Thank you so much Irene, I owe you one." 

When the call ends, Mina tosses her phone back to the drawer and lays face front to bed. Chaeyoung chuckles at her, leaning down to press a kiss on Mina's head. 

"I heard that the jet is broken," Chaeyoung says, "And all flights back to Seoul today are fully booked."

Mina turns her face to the side so that the pillow won't muffle her voice, "Yeah. I asked Irene she has any available jets or if her airlines have any flights left. She'll text me later if she has any of the two options."

"Damn, you're friends with someone who have their own airlines?" Chaeyoung asks amusingly, "That's amazing!"

Mina snorts, "Will you be surprised if I said my family are friends with the Prime Minister of Japan?"

Chaeyoung gapes at her, "Really?"

Before Mina answers, a soft 'ding' comes from her phone. She grabs her phone and checks the recent message from Irene. She types a short thank you to Irene, before shutting her phone off. 

"There are no other flights back to Seoul but Irene let us borrow one of her jets" Mina announces, "The catch is, our flight is at 12PM."

It takes a few seconds for Chaeyoung to react. She immediately gets out from the bed and goes to pack her luggages. Mina only laughs at her, following suit. 

Hours later, they bid their goodbyes to Sachiko and Akira. Chaeyoung promised to watch another soccer match with Akira and go shopping again with Sachiko. She was also reminded by Sachiko to call her if anything happens and to take care of both Mina and Minju. After another exchange of hugs and goodbyes, they left the Myoui Manor to go to the airport.

As usual, Chaeyoung slept through the whole flight. Minju also slept through it, as she was cuddled to sleep by Chaeyoung. Mina on the other hand, did some work halfway through the travel. She only took a nap when there's only thirty minutes before they land, joining her girlfriend and daughter to dreamland. 

Chaeyoung woke up just as the jet landed on the runaway. She tried to wake Minju up but the four year old only groaned and snuggled closer to her to sleep again. She figured that Minju has been really tired, as she carried her in her arms while Mina took care of their bags. 

When they're waiting for their luggage, Mina and Chaeyoung exchanged roles. The brunette is now carrying her daughter while the blonde is patiently waiting for their luggage. From the outside, Mina could see the group of reporters and media on the entrance of the airport. She wonders why they are here, probably because an idol group or a famous celebrity is here. 

"Lovely, did you bring sunglasses?" Mina asks. Chaeyoung nods as their luggages arrive, pulling them out from the conveyor belt. 

"Yeah, why?" Chaeyoung asks. 

"You need to wear it," Mina says, "There's a lot of media outside. I'm sure they're going to capture pictures of us too."

Chaeyoung's gaze is now directed to the group of people outside. She frowns knowing the flashes and ruckus outside might disrupt Minju's sleep, and she might get afraid.

"How about Minju?"

Mina soothes Minju's hair, "The flashes are bad for her. Can you check for her sunglasses in her bag? I know I packed it along with her clothes." 

Chaeyoung crouches down and rummages through Minju's small luggage. She soon finds what she's looking for and hands it to Mina. She also gets her own pair of glasses from her bag, wearing it on. 

Just as Mina is waking up Minju and letting her wear the shades, Mina's security personnel team arrived and approached them. Two of them carried their bags while the other two guides them outside the airport. 

When they stepped out of the airport, the cameras started flashing towards their direction. Chaeyoung swear that she would be blind if she didn't wear her shades. She frowns when she sees Minju hiding her face on the crook of Mina's neck, while Mina puts a hand above her daughter's face to cover her from the flashes. Chaeyoung's protective instincts took over her, as she uses her body to shield Minju from the blinding lights. Mina notices it and gives her a small smile, grateful with the small action. Her girlfriend just nods at her, before continuing to walk. 

What they didn't know is someone is watching them from afar, observing their every movement. They watch the couple and Minju go inside Mina's limousine, leaving the airport.

"Hey, we should go," their assistant says. They just nod before going inside the car designated for them.


	6. dispatched!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe it will get hard, but I don't really mind," Chaeyoung shrugs, "It's annoying and uncomfortable, yes. But sooner or later it will pass and we'll go on our lives. We'll still going to be Mina and Chaeyoung, who are madly in love with each other."
> 
> Mina laughs, slapping her arm afterwards, "God, you're so corny."
> 
> "But it's true though!" Chaeyoung replies, her eyes becoming smaller because of how wide she's smiling right now, "We'll still be together and Minju will still be with us. Nothing will change between us. Except there will be some people who can't keep their noses out from other people's lives."

first of all, i would like to apologize for updating realllyyyy late. i got caught up in deadlines and my mental health has been declining recently but im okay now! this took me a month to write because i keep on rewriting and deleting stuff. honestly glad i got to finish this one lol. 

if you noticed, i added another chapter! i realized having only 7 chapters is too short for this story that's why i decided to make it eight chapters. also realized i made a lot of errors while writing this whole story. hope i can edit some of them when im free from the shackles of school. 

i talked too much now!!!! so here's chapter 6 everyone. 

\------------

Chaeyoung felt really conscious, especially when she got half of the office turning their heads to her direction. All of them are mirroring the same expression on their faces. She felt uncomfortable at the way they're looking at her. As the good and polite person she is, she just bowed her head and greeted them. 

She frowns and wonders, is there something on her face? She pulls out her phone and opens her front camera to check. There's nothing in her face though, in fact her skin is clear from any dirt. Maybe it's her hair? She checks her hair and sees that it is neatly combed, also parted in the middle. She just dyed her hair to black, per Mina's suggestion. She's really satisfied with the results, even the hairstylist was impressed on how the color suits her. It gives her a mysterious and intimidating aura, unlike how her blonde hair gives off a bubbly and bright aura. 

Right, she just dyed her hair. Maybe that's the reason why they're turning heads and staring at her. 

Shrugging it off, Chaeyoung just entered her cubicle. Dahyun, Seulgi and Lisa passed by her place and complimented her hair. Even Jeongyeon too, who looked more than happy with the change in her hair. After the exchange of compliments and smiles, Chaeyoung proceeded to get some work done.

Hours later, the digital clock on her laptop says it's five minutes before lunch. She closes her laptop and stretches her arms and back, making popping sounds from the tense knots on her muscles. She winces a bit, as she makes a mental note to visit the massage parlor near her apartment. The pain on her lower back is getting unbearable as the days pass by. She didn't know sitting on her leptop all day would still bring pain to her body. 

Lisa soon walked by at her cubicle, inviting her to eat lunch with Dahyun and Seulgi. It's part of her daily routine to eat lunch with them. But if all of them are busy, she would go eat lunch with Jeongyeon. Seeing that Jeongyeon is still busy from doing some paper work, she agreed and went to the cafeteria with them. 

Chaeyoung didn't miss the stares she received during the whole walk to the cafeteria. She just assumed they're shocked from seeing her newly dyed hair. But something about their facial expressions irks her, and it makes her really uncomfortable. She shrugs it off again, lining up to order lunch. 

Once all of them are seated on table, Lisa told them about her date with Rosie last weekend. The two immediately hit it off and clicked with each other, which Chaeyoung was really pleased about. Lisa also told her that they're going on another date this week. She also promised Chaeyoung to treat her lunch tomorrow as a way of saying thanks for setting her up with Rosie. 

"If Lisa here went on a date this weekend, I went out to the club and hooked up with this girl," Seulgi says with a grin. 

"Who is it?" Dahyun asks. 

"I don't know her last name though, all I know is her name is Irene," Seulgi answers, "She's gorgeous. Like drop dead gorgeous you know? Her face is like sculpted by the Greek Gods themselves. Plus she's really loaded. We slept on her penthouse and she owns a damn Rolls Royce. Before I left, she even made her chefs cook breakfast for me. I swear it was like she's feeding the whole city with a lot of dishes served on the table."

"Irene?" Chaeyoung raises a brow, "Her name sounds familiar."

"Did you get her number though?" Lisa asks.

Seulgi shakes her head, her shoulders deflating a little, "I didn't, but I left my card at her drawer. Hoping she could text or call me or something."

"Awwwww," Dahyun coos teasingly, earning a glare from the monolid woman, "That's new. You never left your number to your hook ups and even stay in the morning." 

"Looks like someone fell in love at first sight," Chaeyoung teases. 

"Oh fuck off," Seulgi rolls her eyes, while her three friends laugh at her. 

"Let's try searching her name on Naver," Lisa suggests, pulling out her phone from her pocket. 

"You know there could be thousands of Irenes in South Korea right?" Seulgi looks at Lisa like she just suggested the dumbest thing in the whole world.

"It doesn't hurt to try," Dahyun says, scooping up a spoonful of bibimbap and shoving it into her mouth. 

"Yeah," Chaeyoung agrees, "Maybe you'll find her, who knows?"

Lisa types on her search bar and it shows a million results. She taps on the images section, showing photos of well known women named Irene. She places the phone on the center, for everyone to see. 

"Here, see what she looks like." 

Seulgi's eyes land to the first picture on the results, "That's her!"

Her three friends gathered closely to the table and peek on to the phone. They release a chorus of 'wow's and 'oh's, agreeing to Seulgi's description of Irene's beauty earlier. 

"Seulgi isn't lying after all," Dahyun says, wiping her mouth with a napkin, "She's indeed drop dead gorgeous." 

Lisa taps on Irene's picture to get more information about her. Her friends watch her tap away at the device, as the browser now shows a Wikipedia page of her. 

"Bae Joohyun or popularly known as Bae Irene, is the President of Bae Airlines. She replaced her father's position when she was 25," Lisa reads from her screen. 

Chaeyoung perks up from her seat as she finally recognizes Irene, "Holy shit that's why she's familiar! She's Mina's friend!"

Seulgi looks at her in disbelief, "No way. How did you know her?"

"Mina called her on our last day at Japan," she recalls, "She asked her a favor and borrowed one of her private jets because hers was broken at that time."

"No shit? Mina knows her?" It's Lisa's turn to act surprised, "What a fucking coincidence. The world is literally small huh?"

"You bet," Chaeyoung nods and grins at Seulgi, "Looks like your lovesick situation with Miss Bae has a solution."

"I am not lovesick!" Seulgi replies, "It's just a one time thing!"

"Are you hearing yourself right now? It wouldn't be a one time thing if you purposely left your calling card at her penthouse idiot," Dahyun grumbles, "Do you have short term memory or what?" 

"Plus, don't act like I didn't caught you staring at your phone a while ago," Lisa adds, "You were waiting for her text aren't you?"

Seulgi groans, conceding defeat as she raises her arms in the air, "Okay fine! Maybe I am lovesick and maybe I am waiting for her text."

"See? It wasn't that hard to admit," Chaeyoung says, Seulgi punches her arm making the shorter girl wince, "Ouch, that hurt!"

Before Chaeyoung get back at Seulgi, the monolid woman's phone chimes. It earns all of their attemtion, as Seulgi fishes it out from her pocket to see. She almost drops her phone on reading the notification, eyes wide open and jaw hanging open. 

"Irene texted!" she announces. Dahyun and Lisa, who are sitting on the opposite side of them, jumped out of their seats and rushed to Seulgi's side. It earned a few annoyed and pointed looks from their co-workers, but the four friends didn't even glance at their way. 

"What did she say? I can't see shit," Lisa asks, squinting her eyes.

"She said: Hey Seulgi! It's me, Irene. Sorry if I texted you a bit late. I was really busy with work and I was swamped with paper work. Anyways, I was thinking if we could grab dinner some time? If you would love to, text me back. x," Chaeyoung reads out a loud. Seulgi giggles like a schoolgirl, not even minding how her friend read a personal message out loud. 

"Seulgi is going on a date," Dahyun singsongs, "And I'm going to be only one single in our friend group, what the fuck."

Lisa laughs, "Serves you right."

In amidst of Seulgi giggling while texting, and Lisa and Dahyun bickering, Chaeyoung heard some whispers in front of their table. She looks up and sees her co-workers hunched on their phone, whispering and sharing shocked expressions. Just as she's about to wonder what they're talking about, one of the workers looks up and meets her curious gaze. The worker immediately looks away and starts whispering again, not forgetting to look at Chaeyoung every now and then. 

That was really weird to Chaeyoung, and she felt an uneasy twist in her gut. If you knew her, she wouldn't even care about tho whole staring thing. But she has been receiving it since this morning, and it's starting to annoy her. 

"You guys, this is weird," Chaeyoung says. Hearing her speak, Dahyun and Lisa stopped bickering but still continued to stand behind her. 

"What is weird?" Seulgi asks, not bothering to look up from her phone. 

"Everyone has been staring at me like I did a crime. Not only that, they're also whispering while staring at me."

Lisa's phone chimes this time. She crosses around the table and gets it. Once she opens up her device, she cursed loudly. 

"Holy shit Chaeng, I think you need to see this."

"See what?" Chaeyoung grabs Lisa's phone as it was reached out for her. Her heart stopped beating as soon as she read the headline. Her hands start to sweat that she almost let the phone slip off her hands. She stares at the screen blankly, trying to process the bold words on the screen. 

"What the fuck?"

\----------------

Mina lets out a relieved sigh when she hears Jihyo knock on her office door. It means her friend slash secretary slash assistant is asking her to eat lunch together. It has been a slow day at work, as she already finished some reports that were needed to be read, and papers that were needed to be signed. She's been waiting for an hour and a half for lunch time to arrive. Not to mention that she's also starving and ahe craves some Chinese dishes right now. 

"Come in," she says right after Jihyo knocks. She stands up and grabs her wallet from her bag, turning her back from Jihyo, "You know, I've been so hungry and I waited for like two hours for lunch time. I'm craving for some Chinese right now, is that–"

"Mina," Jihyo cuts her off, her voice laced with seriousness, "I need you to sit down and listen to me."

Mina has been friends with Jihyo for years that she immediately knows that there is something wrong. It wasn't a normal occurrence that her secretary makes her sit down and listen to what she says. Knowing Jihyo, she wanted her to calm down and get her bearings together before saying what needs to be addressed. Jihyo asks her to do some breathing exercises, which allow her mind to be free from any clouded emotions. This could avoid any impulsive actions and decisions that Mina could make. It's really effective, if you ask Mina. If it weren't for Jihyo and the breathing exercises, god knows what would have happened if she acted on impulse. 

"Okay," Mina amswers, not questioning Jihyo despite the curiosity bubbling on her stomach and the anxiety seeping on her nerves. She sits down on her leather chair, with her back straightening to match her posture. 

"Alright," Jihyo goes to Mina's side and holds her arms, "Breathe with me, okay?"

Mina nods, and they start to do breathing exercises. Once they're done, Mina feels a lot better. Her mind is now clear from any fears and her chest feels less heavy than it was. 

"Feeling better?" her secretary asks. 

"Yes," Mina answers, "I'm ready for whatever that is."

Jihyo nods and gets her tablet on the desk, then hands it to her boss. She nervously watches Mina grab the device from her hand, as she starts to read the contents from the screen.

"Oh," Mina gasps, her finger hovering over the screen. Her lips are pressed into a thin line, slowly and surely reading every word. 

The screen shows an obnoxious bold news headline with multiple pictures attached to the article. The pictures are somewhat blurry, like it was taken a few distance away from the subject. But the three people on the picture aren't blurred out, making the viewer understand that they are the focus of the image. 

"FORMER OLYMPIC GYMNAST MYOUI MINA IS REPORTEDLY DATING"

Mina recognizes the pictures on the article. The first one was taken during one of her park strolls with Chaeyoung and Minju. The second one was when she was on a date with Chaeyoung. They were sitting across each other, smiles gracing their faces and hands locked on the table. The third was taken when she was sitting on the car with Chaeyoung. They were on their way home from shopping groceries. The last one was pretty recent, as it was taken on the airport after their one week stay on Japan. 

To be honest, Mina expected this to happen. Ever since she went out to the blind date, she already imagined that this would happen. But she never talked to Chaeyoung about this situation, which makes her a bit nervous. She knew her girlfriend isn't used to the attention of the media unlike herself. She wonders if she already knew about this and she wonders how she reacted to it. Before she could assume the answers to her questions, Jihyo snaps her out from her trance.

"Mina," she calls out softly, almost like a mother calling to her child, "You okay?"

Mina blinks twice, shaking her thoughts out of her mind, "Yeah, I'm okay. Just a bit shocked."

"A bit?" Jihyo raises her eyebrow. 

"Yes, a bit," Mina confirms, setting the tablet down on her desk, "I saw this coming, Ji. But I'm worried about Chaeyoung."

"Ah," her secretary nods, "I think you should give her a call and check up on her."

Mina is a bit conflicted on what to do first. She knows the board might call a meeting because of the news. Her parents are probably aware of it too, and she's sure they're worried about her. She also thinks about the incoming interviews she has to do because every news network will ask for her statement. Her train of thoughts were stopped by the growling of her stomach, reminding her that she hasn't eaten lunch yet. 

She sighs, knowing what she should be doing first. 

"First things first," Mina reaches over to the landline phone near her and hands it to Jihyo, "Let's have lunch. We have a very long afternoon ahead of us." 

Jihyo gets the phone from her hand, "Great idea."

Hours later, everything calmed down and got settled. Well, not really. But Mina made it work, like she always does. 

Taking Jihyo's advice, she called Chaeyoung right after she ate lunch. Chaeyoung was really glad that she called, as she waa freaking out with the whole fiasco. Her girlfriend started rambling about how worried and scared she was as soon as she picked up the call. It took her two minutes for her to calm down and realize she haven't greeted Mina yet. The older woman just chuckled, accepted her apologies, and they started to talk.

Mina understood how frantic Chaeyoung was. It's common knowledge that her girlfriend isn't used to the media, unlike her, who got the taste of their attention since she was young. It was all new for Chaeyoung and her worries were over the roof. She even told Mina about how everyone at the office were giving her stares and whispers, which made her really uncomfortable. Mina felt bad because she could feel Chaeyoung's discomfort over the phone.

The older woman apologized for bringing discomfort to Chaeyoung. Her girlfriend waved it off, saying it's alright and it's just everything is new to her. She asked if there's anything that she could help regarding to the situation. Mina told her that she will take care of everything and she shouldn't worry about anything. She also told Chaeyoung that she will send some security guards to make sure she wouldn't get mobbed when she's going to pick up Minju. Chaeyoung refused, but Mina insisted, resulting to a five minute argument about it. 

"Mina, we're going to be fine," Chaeyoung sighed exasperatedly, "I can push them away and tell them off if they get too close."

"With your short height?" Mina quipped. She received a loud groan on the other line and soft mutters of curses. 

"Whatever, you won't be getting kisses for three days."

"You can't even go a day without kissing me, but I'd like to see you try." 

At the end, Mina won the argument. Chaeyoung only groaned and said something about her height, which shouldn't be used in these arguments because she automatically loses. Mina just chuckled and told her it was for her and Minju's safety. Chaeyoung was just too stubborn to listen sometimes. The call ended with an exchange of I love yous and Chaeyoung grumbling about her height again.

After the call, the first thing Mina did is to check the netizens' responses to her dating news. Most of it were positive comments, congratulating her and expressing their wishes for her relationship to last. Of course, some of it were negative. Saying it is not right to date someone with the same sex, blah blah, how Minju would be badly influenced because she could possibly have two mothers, and whatever reasoning they have that sounds stupid to Mina. She brushed off the comments and called Jihyo to call her publicists to make a statement. She asked them to confirm the dating news and wishes everyone to respect her private life along with Chaeyoung's. It didn't take that long for her statement to be released, and it gained more media attention. More networks are reaching her for more statements but she refused to say more in the meantime. The damn media can wait, her work, Minju and Chaeyoung couldn't. 

Next is she called the board for a meeting. Thankfully, all of them are very supportive of her. They've seen Chaeyoung around because she frequently visits Mina on her office. But the problem is some investors are pulling out because of the news. Mina wasn't surprised to hear that since most of the investors are old greasy men who are after her. She's grateful of their investments, really. But the disgusting looks on their faces whenever they see and talk to her is a different story. Losing some money wouldn't hurt Mina and the business. In fact, she's glad those men are out from her sight. She wouldn't put up a fake smile and endure them anymore. 

She also called her family in Japan, assuring them that she's fine. Her mom was really worried to the point that she cancelled all of her appointments today, as well as her father. She told them she got everything under control despite the issue with the investors. Her parents were glad to hear that she's fine and promised to help her with anything. After some minutes of talking, the call ended with both Sachiko and Akira less frantic and happy to hear that their daughter is doing well.

The whole afternoon was exhausting for her. She had a two hour meeting, numerous phone calls and conversations to keep her busy and occupied. She was so caught up that she didn't even realize it was already 7PM. At this time, she's already home having dinner with Minju and Chaeyoung. But she's here in her office, her straight posture forgotten as she's slumped on her chair, taking in how this afternoon exhausted her. She throws her head back, her eyes closed and her arms resting on the sides of the chair. 

"You should go home," Jihyo says, announcing her arrival to her boss's office. She already has her hand bag resting on her arm, looks like she's ready to go home. "It's five minutes past seven already, Minju and Chaeyoung are waiting for you at home."

Mina opens one eye to look at her, "I know. I'm just too lazy to get up."

Jihyo gives her an amused look, "Get your ass up Myoui or I'll drag you outside this building."

"Is that a threat?" she asks, both opening her eyes now. Jihyo just frowns at her, crossing her arms above her chest as she waits for her boss to get up. 

"It can be."

Mina sighs, now standing up and gathering her things, "Geez. Alright, let me pack up. Do you want me to drive you home?"

"I'm good, thanks for the offer though," Jihyo waves her off, "Plus, Daniel is already downstairs waiting at the lobby."

"Daniel?" Mina asks, texting Chaeyoung that she will be home soon. 

"He's the guy I told you before," Jihyo answers, "You don't remember?"

"Is he the guy who accidentally hit you car? The one who was the reason why you were late and he offered to pick you up and drop you off to work as an apology?"

Jihyo nods, "Yes, that's him."

Mina gives her friend a knowing look, "I'm telling you, that guy likes you a lot. He wouldn't be exerting so much effort on you if he doesn't."

"Please, he doesn't like me," Jihyo scoffs, "He's just being nice."

"Then why does he still pick you up and drop you off here even if your car has already been fixed?"

Jihyo opens her mouth to say something, but closes as soon as she can't find a proper explanation and answer. She just silently stares at Mina, who's smiling at her triumphantly.

"See? He likes you, and you like him too. Because if you don't, you already told him to stop picking you up everyday."

Mina moves away from her desk and walks towards the office door, passing by Jihyo and playfully bumping her shoulder to hers, "Come on Secretary Park, your boyfriend is waiting for you downstairs." 

"He's not my boyfriend!" 

"Yeah, and I'm straight." 

Mina drowns out her protests, exiting her office with Jihyo following behind her. She presses a button on the wall, waiting for the elevator doors to open. Once it opened, both of them went inside. Mina presses another button again, and the door closes. 

"By the way," Jihyo starts, immediately forgetting their bicker earlier, "There are a lot of press outside. So I asked your guards to look out at the main entrance. While your driver will wait at the back entrance. We don't want you to get mobbed outside."

"Alright, how about your boyfriend?"

Jihyo pointedly looks at Mina, then shifting her gaze to the silver doors, "He's also at the back."

"You didn't deny that he's your boyfriend."

"This conversation ends here."

Mina snickers, deciding to stop pushing her buttons for now. She doesn't want to experience the wrath of Park Jihyo. In fact, pissing her off is something you should avoid doing. 

Once they arrive at the ground floor, Mina could hear the camera clicks and voices of the press. They swiftly made it towards to the back entrance, where her driver and Daniel are waiting. With one last teasing remark, Mina bids Jihyo goodbye. She gets inside her limousine as her driver opens the door for her. 

During the whole ride, Mina kept her eyes closed, hoping to get some sleep. All she wants right now is to sink into Chaeyoung's warmth, while her arms hold her to sleep. Her nights have never been this peaceful ever since Chaeyoung came. There's something about the shorter girl that makes her feel at peace, whether it's her presence or herself. 

"Miss Myoui, we're here."

Mkna opens her eyes, since didn't get to sleep shortly. She sighs and thanks her driver before stepping out of the vehicle. She opens the front door of her mansion, and the sound of Totally Spies' opening scene welcomes her. She takes a peek into the living room and sees Minju sitting on Chaeyoung's lap, while the latter is giving her whole attention to the tv screen. 

"I'm home," she announces, gaining their attention. Minju gets off Chaeyoung's lap and runs towards her. She bends down and opens her arms to hug her daughter. Chaeyoung grins at the interaction, watching them from her position on the couch. 

"Mommy!" Minju giggles when Mina kisses her nose, tickling her, "I missed you Mommy."

"But you just saw me this morning baby," Mina chuckles, carrying Minju into her arms, "How's your day baby?"

"It's fun. I read a book in front of everyone!"

"Is that so? That's amazing, I'm proud of you baby."

"And," Minju looks at Chaeyoung, "Chaengie came and she brought her friends!"

"By friends, she means the guards you sent earlier," Chaeyoung cuts in, "Those guys are taller and bigger than me, I actually look like a kid when I'm with them."

Mina chuckles, "Did you guys have dinner already?"

"Not yet," Chaeyoung answers, "She insists on waiting for you to come home."

Minju pouts, "It's because I don't want to eat without Mommy."

"Oh baby," Mina coos, putting her daughter down, "Alright, let's have dinner now. Can you tell the maids to set up the table?"

"Okay!" Minju runs up to the dining area, leaving Mina and Chaeyoung alone in the living room. The brunette turns around to face Chaeyoung, who's already standing near her. 

"Hi."

"Hi," Chaeyoung grins, walking towards her. 

Mina couldn't help but release a relieved sigh as soon as she feels Chaeyoung's arms wrap around her body. She buries her head into the younger's neck, brushing her nose against the soft skin. Chaeyoung grins again, her finger skimming through the dark brown locks of her girlfriend. 

"Tired?"

"Very," Mina mumbles. 

"Wanna talk about it after dinner?"

"Sure."

Mina's arms are now loose around Chaeyoung's shoulders. The younger woman takes the hint and moves slightly away from Mina, taking a good look at her face. 

"Come on, let's eat. I know you're starving."

After dinner and tucking Minju to sleep, Chaeyoung finds herself standing inside Mina's walk in closet. She retrieves a pair of shorts and a tank top, which is hers by the way. Mina suggested before that she should bring some of her clothes and store them here, just in case she wanted to stay for the night. Chaeyoung happily agreed, as she brought a duffel bag of clothes the next day. Evee since then, she has been staying the night at the Myoui's more than her own apartment. 

Once she got changed, she sees Mina already lying down on her bed. It's obvious that she's really exhausted, just by how tense her muscles are and how bad her posture is. She grabs a bottle of oil on the vanity mirror and sits down on the mattress. 

"Babe, lift up your shirt."

Mina groans, "Not tonight Chaeng, I'm tired."

Chaeyoung couldn't help but laugh loudly, "I'm going to massage your back dummy. Come on, lift up your shirt."

Mina blushes hard, almost resembling a tomato. Good thing Chaeyoung couldn't see her face or she'll never hear the end of her teasing. She pushes herself up with her elbows and raises her shirt up to her neck. Chaeyoung opens the bottle and pours a significant amount of oil on to her palm, before rubbing her palms against each other. 

"So, how did it go?" Chaeyoung asks, starting to rub her thumbs on Mina's shoulders in a careful yet firm motion. The older woman sighs in relief, as the oil starts to heat up her back. 

"Some investors are pulling out when they heard the news. The board isn't happy when they told me about it, neither am I. But I gyess it's alright? We're just going to lose some money and I could use some of the savings to replace it." 

"That sucks," Chaeyoung moves her hands down to apply pressure on Mina's midsection, "I guess the ones who pulled out are those old guys?"

"Mhm," Mina hums, "I also called Mama and Papa. They were really worried but I assured them that I'm fine and handling everything."

"About that," Chaeyoung starts to massage her lower back, "After we talked on the phone, I gave them a call."

Mina looks sideways, managing to take a peek at the younger woman who's straddling her, "You did?"

"Yup," she answers, "I kinda promised something to your mom that's why I called. You don't mind that right? When I call her and stuff?"

Mina resumes back to leaning her head on to the pillows, "It's fine, it's fair since I promised something to your mom too. What did you guys talk about?"

"They weren't aware of what happened until I called them. As soon as I broke the news to them, I heard your mom and dad spit in rapid Japanese."

"I can imagine your confused face while you're on the phone with them," Mina laughs.

"Babe you had no idea how confused I am," Chaeyoung says, "They talked for a few seconds until they remembered that I was on the phone. It was funny though, not gonna lie. Anyways, they asked if we already talked and how was I feeling. I told them that we already did and that I'm fine, still a bit shocked. They wanted to talk to you as soon as possible but I told them you're probably on a meeting at that time."

"Thanks for telling them lovely," Mina replies, "i kind of feel guilty because I had to make them wait before talking to them."

"You were really that busy huh?" Chaeyoung moves off from her, "I'm done now, you can pull down your shirt."

"Yeah, I was," Mina pulls her shirt down and lays on her back, facing Chaeyoung, "Thank you for that, it feels nice."

Chaeyoung grins, "No problem. It's kinda funny because my lower back hurts too and I was just planning to visit this massage parlor near my place earlier. But here I am, just gave a massage to my exhausted girlfriend, who's a businesswoman, who also dealt with the spread of our dating news."

Mina tugs Chaeyoung by her tank top, pulling her close to press a chaste kiss on her lips. It was supposed to be short until Chaeyoung deepened the kiss, running her tongue across Mina's bottom lip. 

"Aren't you worried?" Mina asks right after they parted. Chaeyoung looks at her quizzically, her eyebrows knitted together. 

"Worried about what?"

"You know," the brunette lets her finger slide down to the younger's cheek, then to her jaw, "Dating me."

Chaeyoung still looks confused, but Mina lets her put two and two together to understand what she's saying. After a few seconds, Chaeyoung lets out a silent "oh" then nodding her head. 

"Dahyun asked me the same thing months ago," Chaeyoung remembers, "But not exactly, she asked me if it was hard dating you."

"What did you say?"

"I said no because there's no one following us. No paparazzis, no media and no stalkers. Just some random people recognizing you whenever we're outside."

Mina nods, "How about now? Now that the whole South Korea knows and the media might probably violate our privacy?"

"Maybe it will get hard, but I don't really mind," Chaeyoung shrugs, "It's annoying and uncomfortable, yes. But sooner or later it will pass and we'll go on our lives. We'll still going to be Mina and Chaeyoung, who are madly in love with each other."

Mina laughs, slapping her arm afterwards, "God, you're so corny."

"But it's true though!" Chaeyoung replies, her eyes becoming smaller because of how wide she's smiling right now, "We'll still be together and Minju will still be with us. Nothing will change between us. Except there will be some people who can't keep their noses out from other people's lives." 

Mina thinks that there's something about Chaeyoung and the way she expresses her thoughts with words. Everytime the younger woman would open her mouth and say something either jokingly or seriously, she has that urge to do something. 

Something that involves kissing. 

She doesn't know why either, maybe it's an excuse for her to kiss her. So as soon Chaeyoung stopped talking, Mina tugs her top again and pulls her near her. 

Their lips were about to touch until Chaeyoung moves away, a smirk growing in her lips.

"I thought we're supposed to not kiss for three days," she says, referring to their argument earlier this afternoon, "Looks like you're the one who can't go on a day without kissing me."

"Shut up," Mina rolls her eyes, "Just kiss me."

Chaeyoung laughs unabashedly before leaning in, pressing their lips together. Deep down, they know they can't resist each other. They're just too embarrassed to admit it. 

\------------

Just like what Chaeyoung said, the whole fiasco died down after a few days. Everyone at her office stopped giving her looks and the media stopped demanding statements from them. Everything went back to normal— well not exactly, but it felt like it to Chaeyoung and Mina.

Lately, Chaeyoung notices how fatigued Mina is. She would admit that Mina does a great job of hiding it, just by how she presents herself. At dinner, she would smile widely, listen carefully to what Minju is saying, reply eagerly and gives her full attention to them. But once she's inside the safe corners of her bedroom, that's when she shows her vulnerable self. The dark bags under her eyes are present, her sagged shoulders, her aching muscles and her poor posture. 

Chaeyoung never forgets to remind Mina to rest and get more sleep. But the older woman would smile and tell her that she's fine, then she would continue working. Chaeyoung thinks Mina is really just stubborn or she's just that hardworking. That makes them a stubborn couple, but in different ways. 

She's currently sitting on the daycare's lobby. waiting for Minju while she thinks of something to cheer up Mina. She probably thinks Mina wants to do something simple right now, as she has no energy to do something grand.

"Chaengie!" 

Chaeyoung looks up to see Minju running up to her. She easily scoops her up in her arms, as the kid wraps her arms on her neck. 

And just like that, Chaeyoung had an idea how to cheer up Mina. 

"Hey kiddo, what do you think of visiting Mommy today at work?" 

Minju beams at her, "I wanna see Mommy!" 

Chaeyoung chuckles, "Okay kid, that's settled then." 

An hour later, Chaeyoung arrives at Myoui Enterprises with Minju beside her and a bag of takeout food in her hand. Their visit gained some attention from the workers. Chaeyoung greets the receptionist while Minju waves at her. 

"Chaengie, can I press that?" Minju points at the elevator button. 

"Sure, can you reach it?" Chaeyoung asks, watching the four year old tiptoe and reach for the button. Minju successfully presses the button and she turns around to look at Chaeyoung with a proud look in her face.

"Did you see that Chaengie? I pressed the button!" 

Chaeyoung ruffles her hair and grins at her, "I saw it kiddo. You're a big girl now huh?"

The silver doors slide open and Minju walks inside happily. Chaeyoung follows her and watches her walk with a skip on her step. She smiles at her fondly, as the doors close shut. 

The stereotypical ding of the elevator sounds around the metal box, announcing their arrival. Chaeyoung could already see Jihyo's expectant eyes as she watches the door open. Her thin pressed lips turned into a smile when she saw Minju walking out of the elevator. The secretary immediately moves away from her desk and walks toward to the four year old. 

"Minju-yah," she greets, hugging her, "Everytime I see you, you get a lot more cuter."

Jihyo is now pinching her cheeks as Minju responds with a small giggle, making the woman coo at her.

"It runs in the blood unnie," Chaeyoung says, standing beside Minju and placing a hand on her shoulder, "It's a Myoui thing." 

Jihyo laughs, "Indeed, it's a Myoui thing." The secretary stands up from her crouching position, eyeing the bag of food on Chaeyoung's hand, "I didn't expect you to bring Minju with you."

"Mina seems tired lately and I thought of visiting her and bringing this kiddo with me," Chaeyoung explains, "Plus, she's eager to see her mommy."

"Is Mommy busy?" Minju asks, a pout starting to form on her lips. Jihyo shakes her head, crouching down again to look at Minju. 

"Not at all sweetie. She's just in a meeting right now. She'll be back in," Jihyo peeks at her wristwatch and looks up to her again, "around ten minutes tops." 

Minju beams at her, "Okay Auntie Hyo."

"In the mean time, you guys can wait in her office," Jihyo says, "I won't inform her that you're here because I know you want to surprise her."

"Alright, thanks unnie!" Chaeyoung smiles at her one last time before they walk towards Mina's office. Chaeyoung opens the door to let Minju go inside, she then follows her and closes the door behind her. 

She places the bag of food on the coffee table. She takes out the styrofoam container while Minju mindlessly roams around the office. Chaeyoung makes sure Minju doesn't touch anything fragile and she doesn't trip over anything. 

"Chaengie look! Us!" 

Chaeyoung finishes placing the containers on the table. She soon approaches Minju to see what she was looking at. As she gets closer, she sees that the four year old is referring to the picture frame with the three of them. It was the same frame she noticed on the day she visited Mina to pick her up for dinner and to ask her to be officially together.

Something in the corner of her eyes caught her attention. It's another picture frame and she haven't seen it before. She picks it up and sees a photo of her and Mina. She remembers this was taken on their trip to Japan where they visited the Myouis. They're sitting on the white couch in the living room of the Myoui Manor. Both of them are smiling on the picture, with their arms around each other's waist. It is a beautiful picture of them, as they seem like a married couple. 

She places the frame back to its original position. Something about it makes her heart soar especially when it joins the other frames. It gives her that feeling that Mina considers her as someone important and close to her, and also someone permanent in her life. 

What she didn't know is, Mina does thinks of her that way. 

"Mommy!"

Chaeyoung turns around and sees Mina already standing inside her office. She looks surprised to see Minju, who's already embracing her. The brunette glances at Chaeyoung, giving her a small smile before letting go of her daughter. 

"What's with the sudden visit?" she asks, fixing the stray strands of her daughter's hair. 

"Nothing," Chaeyoung pockets her hands and grins at her, "We just wanted to cheer you up."

The younger woman watches her girlfriend's lips curve upwards. The traces of fatigue in her face and eyes are no longer present. In that moment, Chaeyoung knew her little plan is successful.

"Come on, let's eat," Chaeyoung says, motioning to the coffee table filled with food. Mina nods gratefully and leads Minju to the couch. She swiftly walks towards Chaeyoung and kisses her cheek. 

"Thank you babe."

"Anything for you, babe."

The next hour consisted of them eating and talking. It was like their daily family dinners at Mina's mansion. The difference is the setting— they're eating on the leather couch of Mina's office. Chaeyoung didn't mind at all, and Mina as well. As long as all three of them are together, then everything is perfect. 

Unknown to them, Jihyo is standing outside the office, debating whether to go inside and talk to Mina or not. She didn't want to disturb her time together with Chaeyoung and Minju. But something urgent really came up, and she needs Mina to take action on it. 

After taking a deep breath, Jihyo knocks on the door and slips herself between the door. She gains three pairs of eyes on her, giving her questioning gazes. She gives both Chaeyoung and Minju a smile before turning to her boss. 

"I'm really sorry to interrupt but," Jihyo sighs, "I need to talk to you Miss Myoui."

Sensing the urgency in Jihyo's voice, she nods and mutters a "I'll be back" to her girlfriend and daughter before standing up. She then leaves the office, following Jihyo outside. 

"What's up?" she asks, "Do I have a meeting left?"

"No," Jihyo answers, "It's about..."

Mina doesn't like the way Jihyo is acting right now. She seems... nervous and afraid? She rarely saw this side of Jihyo, only in situations where the business is going through rough patches. Whatever it is, it's making her nervous too. 

"Jihyo, you're making me worried," Mina frowns, "What's wrong?"

"Jieun called just now. There's someone on the lobby who's really eager to see you and he's close to making a scene," Jihyo explains breathlessly. She watches Mina's face contort into different expressions. This is really a bad idea, considering what is about to happen is on a bad timing.

"He? Who's he?" 

Mina is met with silence. She huffs, she isn't glad to hear that this certain someone is disturbing her time with her family and is making a scene in her building. She doesn't understand why does she has to go down there and handle it herself. But it gives her that impression that this someone is really persistent on seeing her. Whoever he is, she hopes he isn't a creepy stalker. 

"God, what a great way to ruin my day," she mutters sarcastically, walking towards the elevator, "Stay here, I'll ring you up if something happens."

Jihyo just nods, following her boss's orders. Once Mina is gone, she releases the breath she is holding. She knows damn well this is going to be a disaster. 

Inside the elevator, Mina prepares herself for the situation in front of her. She takes a few deep breaths to keep her levelheaded. She's thankful she has the own elevator to herself, knowing the employees would be worried about seeing this side of her. The numbers on the side keeps on decreasing, indicating she's near to her destination. Taking one last deep breath, she steps outside of the metal box and walks to the lobby.

Employees bow down to greet her, but she ignored them. In normal occasions she would smile and greet back, but not today. She's pissed, very pissed. She has to deal with this disturbance on her personal time with—

Her train of thoughts were cut short as she finally sees the situation. Some employees are around the corner, watching the scene unfold. Two security guards are on the sides of a man, holding both of his arms. Jieun looks terrified and she doesn't know what to do. 

And lastly, the man is screaming. 

Mina just felt like she's been dumped by a bucket of cold water. 

"Jesus let me go! Like I said I just want to see her!"

"I deeply apologize sir but you have to schedule a meeting with her in order to—"

"That's enough."

Hearing the icy tone on Mina's voice, Jieun stopped talking and looks at her boss. She bows down to greet her, which is followed by the security guards. Mina just nods at them and looks at the employees hanging around. Without saying a word, they scampered away and left the lobby. 

Mina hasn't seen him in years, but she could tell nothing much changed by his appearance. His built is still bulky, hair slicked back, some facial hair growing on his chin, and his skin got a bit tan. Seeing him made Mina want to scream and throw everything she sees at him. But she collected herself, this is not the time to lose control. 

"M-mina," he stutters. 

"Jinyoung," Mina nods curtly at him and glances at the receptionist, "May I know what is happening here?"

"You see Miss Myoui, Mr. Park asked if he could meet you today. He did not specify whether it was personal or business matters, he just insisted on seeing you. I told him multiple times that he should've scheduled an appointment or a meeting with you. In addition to that Miss Myoui, I'm not familiar with him and your relationship with him that's why I didn't allow him to see you."

"Well I told you my reason multiple times too," Jinyoung gritted his teeth, "I am her—"

Mina raises her hand, stopping him from speaking further. It seems to her that Jinyoung hasn't really changed, still impatient as ever.

She definitely didn't expect this day to go like this. As much as she wanted to deal with this on another day, she knew Jinyoung wouldn't get out of her hair if he didn't get what he wants. Plus, she didn't want to prolong this situation with him. 

But she's exhausted, really exhausted that all she wanted to do is to crawl into Chaeyoung's arms and sleep. She could already feel a headache forming in her skull. She also has her girlfriend and daughter waiting for her in her office. They come first, Jinyoung can wait for a while despite how much she hates to have him around her. 

"Jieun, call Jihyo and tell her to set up an appointment with him tomorrow morning," she orders. The receptionist nods and does what her boss says. Mina then shifts her gaze at Jinyoung, making sure to look at him directly in the eyes. 

"Come back tomorrow so we can talk."

Jinyoung just nods, and Mina takes the cue to walk away. Her elevator arrives and she immediately gets inside. As soon as the door closes, she leans against the cold walls and covers her face with her hands as tears start brimming in her eyes. 

It's really time to face the past.

\----------------

btw the jinyoung in this story is got7's jinyoung! not jyp lol! anyways, have a great day/night everyone!


	7. decisions

Mina was never the impatient type of person. Sure, she doesn't like it when someone is late for certain appointments with her. She surely understands their reasons why they didn't arrive on time. It may be the morning traffic of Seoul, the mass of people lining up at subways, waking up late or any reason that makes a person be tardy. 

Now, Jinyoung is only a minute late into their so called 'meeting' and Mina is already tapping her foot impatiently against the carpeted floors of her office. She swears, she is never like this. She only acts like this to the people she despises. 

Yes she despises her asshole of an ex-boyfriend, what about it? 

She huffs as she watches the view outside from the office's floor to ceiling window. It's only 8AM in the morning, yet the streets are already bustling with people. Some are wearing business attires, rushing to get to work. Some are dressed in uniforms, surely going to school. And some are just walking around the street, whether doing some errands or strolling along the place.

The sound of the doorknob twisting almost made her jump. Without facing them, Mina knows her visitor has already arrived. 

"Mr. Park is here Miss Myoui," Jihyo announces. Mina hears her usher Jinyoung to sit down and ask him if he wants to drink anything. But the man declined and thanked her for her courtesy. 

"Thank you, Secretary Park," she looks sideways to give her a nod. Jihyo gives her a small smile before stepping out of the office, leaving the two past lovers alone. 

Mina remembers Aunt Sooyoung's advice to her back when she met Chaeyoung's family. She thinks this is finally the time she could get rid of her grudges with Jinyoung and move on. She could finally let go of all the pain and emotional baggage she carried for years. 

The brunette takes a deep breath then faces Jinyoung, she's eager to get this talk over with. 

"How are you Mina?" Jinyoung asks, actually surprising her. 

"I'm good," she answers, moving to sit on the couch in front of him. He just nods and directs the conversation about him. 

"That's nice, I'm doing good as well," he answers, "I came back for a vacation here." 

"Why are you here Jinyoung?" Mina gets straight to the point, thinking that the pleasantries should be over, "I don't want to waste my time on talking meaningless things with you."

He frowns, "Am I not allowed to ask you how you are doing?"

"What do you want me to say then? That I'm doing better without you?" Mina spats. She notices how he winces from the venom in her words, but that doesn't stop her from speaking, "I am honestly doing better than when you left me."

"I'm sorry Mina. I didn't mean to leave you—"

"You didn't mean to leave me? Really? You even blocked me on every messaging platform to stop any form of communication we had!" Mina says. She knows she's being snappish to him but she couldn't help to do so. She wanted him to know how angry and betrayed she was when he left her. How she tried to contact him multiple times, but it all ended up with nothing. How she spent her nights crying and asking herself where did she went wrong. How hard it is for her to raise Minju alone while carrying all the pain he caused. 

"I wasn't ready Mina," he says softly that Mina almost couldn't hear, "I wasn't ready to have a family with you. Yes I was happy when you told me that you're pregnant but I was scared too. That's why I ran away."

"You weren't ready?" Mina repeats, "That's bullshit."

"Mina please," he begs, "I'm sorry, I really am. I came back here to ask forgiveness and I'm ready to have a family with you. I'm ready to be a father to our daughter."

Mina couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of the situation. She can't believe he had the guts to show up here and act like nothing happened before.

"What makes you think that I'll easily forgive you? What makes you think I'll easily let you in Minju's life?" she asks, "Yes you might be her biological father, but you lost the title of being her father the moment you left me years ago!" 

"That's why I'm here right? I'm here to make it up to you guys," he says, "Please, Mina."

"Weren't you supposed to break up with me on the day I told you I was pregnant?"

As soon those words left Mina's mouth, the color on Jinyoung's face was drained. His silence proved that Mina's assumption years ago was true. 

She lets out another humorless laugh, before speaking, "So I'm right, and I think Sana was right about you cheating on me. I remember those times I would chase after you, text and call you but don't get nothing in return and I remember expecting you to celebrate my birthday with me. But guess what? You never came and you forgot about it." 

"Now you had the balls to show up here, suddenly wanting to be father of my child like you didn't intentionally leave ua? Go fuck yourself Jinyoung, never in a million years I'll let you inside our life. You can't expect me to do that when you broke the trust I had on you. You don't know how much shit I have to go through when you left me."

By the time Mina was finished talking, her chest is heaving. All the pent up anger and pain she had kept for years are now finally released. She felt lighter and better, like a weight has heen lifted off her shoulders.

Jinyoung suddenly stands up from his seat and kneels down in front of her. His knees are touching the carpeted floor and his hands are on his thighs, supporting his stance. It surprised Mina, she didn't expect him to do that just to beg for her forgiveness. 

"Please forgive me Mina," he says, "Please. I would do anything just for you to forgive me." 

A minute has passed, but none of them dared to speak. Mina just stares at his kneeling position, not knowing what to do nor to say. 

"It's true that I was supposed to break up with you on that day," he tells Mina, "I regretted leaving your place and as years pass by, I feel more guilty. I was too scared that I wasted years where I could have spent it with you and our daughter."

Mina remains seated on the couch, still not knowing what to say. The anger she was feeling was replaced with something she couldn't quite place. Before, she was sure of her decision that she wouldn't forgive him. But now, seeing him kneel in front of her shifted something in her emotions. 

"Stand up." 

Jinyoung does what he is told, nervously waiting for her response. He watches her stand up and walk away, turning her back on him.

"Let's talk some other time, Jinyoung."

The said man looks at her incredulously, "Seriously?" 

"I need time to think," Mina replies, gripping her desk with so much strength that her knuckles turned white, "You may now leave." 

A beat passes before Mina hears the door shut close. It takes all of her strength not to breakdown into tears, but she failed. The tears started to stream down her face before she knows it. 

For the first time in a while, she lets herself cry it all out again. 

\---------------------

After the meeting with Jinyoung, she decided to leave work and go home. She didn't had the mental capacity to work and fulfill her responsibilities. All she wanted to do right now is retreat to the soft covers of her bed and think. 

That didn't happen though, because Momo and Sana showed up on her door, immediately engulfing her in their hugs. They heard about what happened because Jihyo told them and they wanted to check up on her. Mina silently thanks Jihyo in her head, she definitely needs advice from her friends. 

"So you pity him?" Sana asks after Mina re-tells about everything that happened earlier. 

"I don't know," Mina sighs, "I'm not really sure. I don't know how to describe it."

"It seems like it," Momo says, "I know you would think that you shouldn't pity him, but you are ex-lovers. You can't help but feel that because you once loved him before. You also can't help but sympathize with him. He's Minju's father after all." 

Momo is right, Mina thinks. This explains the sudden change in her emotions a while ago. 

"Wait," Sana pauses and looks at Mina, "Do you want to reconcile with him?" 

"No, never," Mina answers instantly, "I have Chaeyoung and I love her. There's no way I'm going back to him after everything he did." 

The youngest of the trio sighs again, hugging her knees close to her chest, "It's just, I don't know if I should forgive him or not. I was so taken aback with his apology a while ago. It seems so sincere to me but at the same time, I don't want him inside Minju's life. I'm afraid that he's going to leave her too, and she has to go through what I went through years ago."

Sana takes her hand and squeezes it gently, "For the record Mitang, what you feel is valid. It's your trauma and if that's what you feel, then it's alright." 

"Also, whatever your decision is, it's also valid," Momo adds, "If you choose to not forgive him, it's okay. If you choose to do so, it's okay too. Like what Satang said, it's your trauma. Only you have the right to decide what to do and how to deal with it. We don't have any right to dictate and interfere with your decisions because we weren't the ones who suffered."

"You're right," Mina says after processing their words, "However, I think I need more time to decide." 

Sana embraces her once again, "Take your time Mitang. Do it at your own pace." 

Momo soon follows on embracing her, repeating the hug they shared earlier. At this moment, Mina is grateful she has amazing friends who are great support systems. She can't imagine where she would be right now if they weren't there to help and guide her. 

Now that she heard their advices, she finally decides how to make things right. 

For Minju.

And for her.

\---------------------

"Mina." 

The brunette looks up to see Jinyoung, arriving to the private booth she reserved on a restaurant. After days of contemplating and reflecting, she's finally ready to talk to him. She called him earlier to inform him that she wanted to meet him. The man was glad to hear from her, which is evident to his punctuality today. He arrived exactly at the time they've agreed to meet on, a contrast to their last meeting. 

"Take a seat, please," Mina gestures to the empty seat in front of her while examining the menu. The man does so, making himself comfortable. 

"You wanted to talk to me?" he asks. 

Mina sets down the menu on the table, "Let's go straight to the point, shall we?" 

"What you did to me years ago may be unforgivable to some. But I pondered over it very well and I don't want to hold these grudges anymore. So, I have decided to forgive you, Jinyoung." 

Before Jinyoung has the chance to react, Mina cuts him off, "However, there were some things that I have decided too."

"What is it?" he frowns, "Is it about us?" 

Mina nods, "I know you wanted us to be together and have a family. I apologize but, that wouldn't be the case." 

"Why? Jinyoung asks after a few seconds of silence, "Am I not fit to be a father?"

"It's not that. It's just I already have someone, and I could already see the future with her." 

"Oh," Jinyoung nods understandingly, a look of defeat showing in his face, "The news were true then?"

"Yes," Mina confirms, "We're together." 

The confirmation strikes badly at Jinyoung, but he had no choice to accept it. It was his fault after all. If he didn't left her years ago and stayed by her side, maybe none of this would have happened. Maybe if he wasn't a complete piece of shit and treated her like she was nothing, things would have been different right now. 

"Does she love you?"

Mina is surprised to hear his question, but she answered nonetheless, "She does. She loves me very much." 

"Does she take care of our daughter?" 

"She does. She takes care of her and me as well, like we're her own family." 

Jinyoung nods, seeming satisfied with her satisfied, "That's great. Can I ask you something?" 

"Sure, go on." 

The man taps his fingers against the table thoughtfully, "Can I.. see her?" 

"Of course," Mina answers, "You're her father, Jinyoung. I can't stop you from exercising your rights as a parent." 

"Right," Jinyoung sighs in relief, "Thank you, Mina." 

Mina checks her watch, the hands reminding her that she has another scheduled meeting to attend. She pulls out a card and slides it to him. 

"I'm afraid I have to leave. I have another meeting to attend," Mina smiles apologetically, "Please call me if you plan on visiting Minju." 

"Sure," Jinyoung grabs the card, "I'll call you." 

"Thank you for your time Jinyoung. I'll take my leave now."

Jinyoung watches Mina gather her bag and leave the booth. But before she could further walk away, he calls her. 

"Thank you Mina. For forgiving me and giving me another chance." 

"You're welcome," Mina says, smiling once more before she starts walking again. He sees her approach a short woman with black hair. The said woman smiles at her and grabs her hand, leading her outside the place. Jinyoung assumes that's the woman Mina is dating. Despite being saddened about it, he feels happy that Mina finally found someone. 

Chaeyoung silently drives, taking Mina back to work. She offered to skip work and accompany Mina on meeting Jinyoung. At first, the older woman refused, saying she can't skip work just to accompany her. But she soon agreed, knowing her girlfriend just wanted to make sure she's alright if anything bad happens. 

The Korean glances at her girlfriend, who is absentmindedly smiling while looking outside. She figures that everything went well than she expected.

"You look happy," Chaeyoung says, "I assume it went well?" 

Mina glances back at Chaeyoung, the smile still present on her lips, "It did. After talking to him, I feel a lot.. better? Like I don't have this heavy weight on my shoulders anymore. I also feel like I finally got some peace. Does that make sense?" 

"It does," Chaeyoung answers, "After all those years of having unanswered questions, grudges and emotional baggage, you finally let all of it go when you guys talked. It's like, you regained your peace of mind because it doesn't trouble you anymore, knowing that it's already solved and things are looking good right now." 

"That's right," Mina sighs, "You're good on describing what I feel." 

"It's a talent babe," Chaeyoung jokes, "But seriously though, I'm proud of you." 

"For what?"

"For you know," her girlfriend pauses to stop at the red light, "Dealing with something that hurt you for a long time. You should be proud of yourself too babe." 

"Thank you," Mina reaches for Chaeyoung's hand, kissing her knuckles, "I couldn't have done it without everyone's constant support, especially yours." 

Chaeyoung grins at her, "Anything for you." 

Mina resumes back at looking outside. She notices that the sun is shining, and there is a rainbow on the sky. She smiles to herself, remembering Aunt Sooyoung's words. 

This time, it's the start of something new.

///////// 

whew! fhat took me quite a long time to write. i honestly don't know how to approach this chapter but i hope i did it well. (tell me what you think! opinions and criticisms are open haha) 

also, some of you may have different opinions about momo's advice to mina. but i honestly think that, there's no right and wrong when it comes to that situation. so if you are on the same situation as mina, where you are confused on what to do with someone who caused you traumas, please remember that whatever decision you make, it's okay. it's your trauma, it's your decision. what you feel is valid and we don't have the right to dictate you on what to do. 

anyways!! we're on to the last chapter. this is ending pretty soon huh? it saddens me but at the same time im glad that many people read and supported this fic. thank you very much, everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> soooo what do you think? sorry for the errors i was too lazyy to proofread it again. also, mina is five years older than chaeyoung here. so mina is thirty (flirty and thriving) while chaeyoung is 25.


End file.
